


Love Thy Older Brother

by twilightwings



Series: Rin's family [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Lucifer's daughter, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Rin can cook, Rin raise by Lucifer, Sibling Bonding, rin can draw, rin love to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Summary: you don't Fuck with the king of light





	1. My Older Brother, Lucifer

In a secret underground hideout at is build under a functioning mansion, a young man is laying on his stomach reading a manga book. A gift from the members of the infamous The Illuminati, he been with them since he was a baby. Rescued supposedly by his older brother Lucifer from an exorcist, he of course never question it.

He sighed as he places the manga down next to him, his older brother is strict and very protective of him. Often sometimes get into trouble if he gets caught by him, but that what is older brother are for. He rolled on to his back and stretch, he decides he wants to do something special for his big brother, he on his spare time had been teaching himself to cook and bake and he quite good at it. There time he’ll baked cookies and leave them for some of the higher up, the smile on their face, bring a smile to his face.

“The Commander should be up now!” he explained to himself as he sat right up on his bed. “I should probably head toward the kitchen before the officer chef gets there!” he quickly left his bedroom and hurry down to the mess hall kitchen. He also hoping he doesn’t run into Homare Todo his older brother’s personal bodyguard, plus she is also the reason he gets into trouble. Anything he does or about to do she reported it to the Commander, he finally enters the kitchen and he smiles happily to find it empty. The officer chefs haven’t arrived yet, “right let’s get started before someone interrupted me!” The young man claimed happily as he took off his jacket and roll up his sleeves.

He started to gather several ingredients and a day old cook white rice, he decides to make his famous Omurice. It took him a while to perfect it, where it just melts in your mouth. He started with the rice, where it becomes the bed for the omelet he had prepared the squid, pork, vegetables to cook in a frying pan, but before he does that he started to make the Demi glaze that pours over the omurice after everything is done.

He started to stir fry the ingredient than he adds the day-old white rices he pours some of the demi glazes into after.

He stiffened when he heard the kitchen open, 3 officers chef walked into the kitchen. All 3 officers chef frozen when they saw who was in the kitchen, they had their mouths open and they’re eyes widen from the shock and they all look completely stupid staring at him.

“Ah lord Rin?” Asked the head officer chef.

“Yo, Sorry don’t mind me just cooking here and I’ll be out of your way soon!” Answer Rin as he turns back to the items in the frying pan. Earlier he had shaped the rice with a bowl on two plates, now He working on the omelet.

“Sir you shouldn’t be cooking!” Answer the second chef rushing forward to try to stop Rin from cooking.

“Hey it’s ok don’t worry about it!” Exclaims Rin angrily 

“But Sír we can’t let you continue to cook!” Exclaims the third chef.

“It’s fine!” Answer Rin as he rolled his eyes and truthfully he is also getting annoyed with them. “It’s fine you three won’t get into trouble I’ll make sure of it!”

“It’s not us we’re worried about Sir, it’s you we don’t want the Commander to be upset with you!” Answer the same officer chef.

“Plus what happened last month!”

“Huh?” Question Rin

“My lord, did you and lord Egyn started a prank war on each other couple months back?” Question the head chef

Rin smirk at the memories and his tail show his happiness somewhat, “Yeah!” He answered bluntly knowing that he and Egyn started a war on each other to pass the time from always being bored, there nothing really to do in the underground base. They also can’t really go outside the base without escorts or bodyguards, no one knows who started it first between the two younger brothers, but it ended badly with their older brother Lucifer happens to end up as a victim in their prank war.

Let’s just say Lucifer was not amused about it, but both younger brothers try not to laugh on how stupid Lucifer looked cover in bright pink paint. Also, their giggles got them even more in trouble, they were both on cleaning duties for weeks after that had happened they decide to keep the prank war to themselves.

“The Commander did look ridiculous cover in pink paint!” answer Rin as he finishes the first omelet and place is over the rice dish, “it’s was kind of worth it!”

“Besides getting into trouble right young master!”

“Yeah, besides that!” Answer Rin flatly when he finally finishes the Omurices, he went to search for His older brother favorite red wine. “Hey Chef where that wine my brother likes to drink at?” he asked

“In the cooler Sir!” answer the head chef as he pointed to the wine cooler that held all the wine.

“Ah thanks!” replies Rin as he walked over to the Wine cooler fridge, he took out the prefer red wine that his older brother Lucifer prefer to drink.

“That looks delicious, Sir!” answer one of the chefs as he looked over the two omurice dishes, “And it smells delicious as well!”

“I know right!” comment the second chef

“Well I am self-taught!” answer Rin as he walks over with the bottle of good wine, he also gently grab a wine glass. He is aware that the 3 chefs were watching him rearrange the serving tray with the items, “I always come here late at night when everyone is sleeping and started practicing!” he explained

“Oh, that why you always ask for cookbooks before the members go on their mission?” asked the head chef

“Yeah.”

“Sir, isn’t tomorrow your last day?” asked the Head Chef

“Yeah, I’m going to start a solo mission at the true cross academy!” answer Rin as he got a drinking glass and pitcher of water for him to drink, “I’m going to be a spy and meet another spy there I believe his name is Shima Renzo!”

“It sounds like your not excited Sir?” asked the second chef as he started to wash the dishes Rin made earlier.

“I grew up here!” answer Rin as he pulls a serving cart close to him and places the tray on it, “this place had always been my home!”

“Of course you be sad about it!” answer the third chef 

“A lot of good remember here!” answer Rin he remembers the days when Avalon and his Mama came for Lucifer's birthday, both Avalon and himself are borderline troublemakers and often get into mischief. as well playing pranks.

“So what favorite memories, Sir?” asked the head chef

“Besides the prank war!” answer the Second Chef

“My favorite memories, when I use to get nightmares when I was younger and I always go to my big brother’s room.”

-Flashback-

4-year-old Rin woke from a bad nightmare he had, he is now in tears he rubs his eyes from the tear. He started to walk out of his bedroom dragging his blue-green blanket behind him on the floor as he walks to his older brother’s bedroom. When he got there he pushes open the door and walk inside he looked toward the bed where his older brother is sleeping at. He heard the gentle beeping of the machine next to the bed, he heard his brother groan. Rin now feel bad for waking his brother up, even though there are barely any lights in the bedroom he can see that his older brother is sleeping shirtless and had several different wires and IV drips connect to him.

“Rin?” asked a groggy Lucifer as he pushes himself up, but he is also mindful of the wire and IV drips connected to him as he sat up in a sitting position to look at his younger brother. “It’s late what are you doing up?” he asks in a strict tone.

“Big brother, I had a nightmare and it was scary!” Explains Rin as he walks up to the bed where his older brother is resting at, he stood beside it with hopeful eyes as he stared at Lucifer.

“It’s just a Nightmare Rin, go back to bed now!” answer Lucifer harshly as he gave his younger sibling an order.

“But!” answer Rin as he started to sob, “I want to stay with you Big brother!”

Lucifer watch his little brother as he started to cry and quite frankly it’s started to annoy him, he is very strict with both his little brothers. Even more so with Rin having to inherit their father’s blue flames, he recalled a couple days ago he had ordered his guards to started training Rin in combat etc. “Be a big boy stop with that whimpering!” answer Lucifer harshly as he prepares to go back to sleep.

“But!” whimper Rin as he clutches his older brother’s blanket, Rin is scared to get a bad dream again so to him seeking comfort from his older brother was his only reason. He still to young to understand that dreams won’t hurt him, but going to Lucifer because his brother is strong enough to protect him. “Please big brother!” He beg

“Please what, Rin!” answer Lucifer angrily also getting, even more, frustrated that Rin won’t follow his simple orders.

“Can I sleep with you?” asked Rin with hopeful tears in his eyes.

Lucifer just stared at his little brother, he just groans knowing his little brother won’t leave. “Fine but just this once after this no more!” he answered with no emotion in his voice, he watches as Rin smile in relieve. He watches as Rin climb onto the bed with difficulty being small with short legs he almost pulls the blanket down with him if it weren’t for Lucifer grabbing on to his small hand, Lucifer very carefully moves over. But he also checks his wires and IV drips if that is still attached to him, he almost flinches when he felt something furry wrapped around his waist. When he looked down he saw it was Rin’s tail, “Careful Rin be mindful of the IV drips!” He answers in a strict tone.

“Sorry big…... brother!” answer Rin sleepy as he cuddles against his older brother’s side, he smiles when he felt his older brother’s tail wrap around his small waist. In the common Demon world, demons are known to wrap their tails around family members, especially the younger ones it helps to calm them down. Also, ease them to sleep better, and plus family members are the only ones that are allowed to touch their tail. “I love you…...big brother!” Rin mumbles as he finally fell asleep.

Lucifer gently caress his little brother head with his fingers in deep thought, when first had his soldier retrieve Rin as a baby however they fail to retrieve the other twin from the exorcist. Of course, he was angry at the failure, raising Rin was a challenge in itself. Rin as a baby had bitten him in frustration and anger and the terrible two was the hardest thing he had gone through, was even more frustration to him. He had to juggles being a Commander, older brother, and Father together, but however, he felt pride when Rin said his first word he had miss his chance with Avalon his only daughter that live at China faculty branch with his Mate Athena who he send there when she was still pregnant. 

Lucifer gently pull the blanket over them both, he settles back down to sleep he ease himself on to his side gently using his tail pulling his little brother closer to him. They slept together in peace, Lucifer had his arm around Rin with his little brother’s head resting on his upper arms.

-End of the flashback-

Rin smile at the memories of his younger days, he would sometimes sneak into his older brother when he doesn’t have a nightmare. He just wants to be near his brother, even though his brother will get angry with him sometimes. He would never raise a hand toward him, “His health still never got any better!” Rin whisper to himself.

It’s sometimes hard to watch the person he cared about the most going through something like watching his brother’s body literally rotting away with him still being alive, He looked up to his older brother to him he is his hero like a god.

He heard a long time ago it was really bad, where his brother was bedridden cover in bandages and had life support machine connected to him keeping him alive. This was before he was even born, “I hope they find an Elixir had work!” he thought to himself.

“Sir, are you ok?” asked the head chef out of concern

“Huh, yes I’m fine!” explained Rin as he was jolted out of his train of thought, “I should get going now!” he answered as he started to push the cart of food to head toward his older brother’s bedroom.

“So, where are you head with those food Sir?” asked the second chef as he started to peeled potatoes.

“Oh, I made this to be to last meal I have with my big brother before I go on my mission!” explained Rin as he gave them his famous smile.

“Don’t worry Sir you’ll be back!” Answer the third chef

“Yeah after my mission is over!” Answer Rin bluntly gently push the cart towards the door, he nods his head towards the 3 chefs that are now cooking for all the Illuminati soldiers.

Rin hmmm to himself as he walked down the hallway pushing the cart, on his way to his older brother’s personal chambers. He walks past several Illuminati Solder who salute his in respect, being one of the younger brothers to the Commander they have to show them respect or else get punished severely.

He finally reaches his older brother’s chamber where he saw the two guards that are always by his older brother’s side standing guard.

“Yo, Lund, and Strom working hard?” ask Rin as he smiles at them, however, all he almost got from them was an awkward silence. They are both men of few words and they only speak when they have something to say, or when they are training him. “So is the commander awake?” he asked

“Yes!” answer Lund

“He’s in the middle of a meeting!” answer Strom

“Oh.” replies Rin

“However they are almost finished!” they both answer

“Great!” answer Rin as he smiles happily, “so who in there with him?” he asked 

“Captain Homare Todo!” answer Lund

“Doctor Michael Gedōin!” answer Strom afterward

Rin groan after he heard the crazy scientist names, he absolutely hates Doctor Michael and the feeling from the Doctor is neutral as well. The Doctor had an unhealthy obsession with his older brother, he could swear that the crazy doctor had a picture of his brother somewhere in his room. Plus he’s not the only one who believes that Egyn doesn’t like him either.

Rin smile as the Chambers door open, out walk Doctor Michael and Captain Homare. Rin Smirk when the crazy Doctor glared angrily at him, he quickly walks past him to head back to his lab.

“Rin?” ask Homare Todo

“Yo, Capt!” answer Rin as he gave her a mock salute

“Please be respectful Rin!” lecture Homare

“Yeah, Yeah I know!” answer Rin as he groans 

“Rin!” 

“Yeah, Fine Sorry I’ll be more respectful!” answer Rin to keep himself from getting Lecture by his older brother, as well from the Captain. “ How is He?” he asked 

Homare Todo eyes soften at Rin’s question and his concern for his older brother, “He’s been well, he had taken very well to the treatment however there days when stress get him!”

“I see!”

“The commander is strong!” answer Homare as she places a comforting hand on Rin’s shoulder. “We will find something that works!”


	2. Pranks and Punishment

After He had finished his talk with the Captain he enter his older brother’s chamber, he looked toward the bed where his brother is resting at. His older brother is leaning against the headboard with a dazed looked, of course, he just woke up. “Yo Big Bro.” he called out getting his brother’s attention.

“Rin?” ask Lucifer groggy

Rin smile at his older brother, he walked over with the cart. “How are you feeling Lucifer?”

“I’m Fine!” answer Lucifer buntly

“You hungry?” ask Rin but he sweatdrop at his older brother, Lucifer didn’t answer right away instead stared quietly at the wall. “Lucifer are you sure your fine?” He questions as he places his hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

“Yes, Rin I’m fine do not worry about it.” answer Lucifer as he place on of his hand over his little brother’s hand that is on his shoulder.

“Ok!” answer Rin but he could tell that Lucifer wasn’t complete there, “So my first question from before Big bro are you hungry?” he asks again as He motions to the cart with food.

“Rin.” replies Lucifer as he sighs after Rin show him the cart, “You fully know that we do have officer chefs working here!” he lectures but he growls when Rin roll his eyes at him, which cause him to get angry at his little brother. “Rin, don’t you dare roll your eyes at me when I’m talking!” he growls as he grabs his little brother’s tail and pulls it hard. Which cause Rin to fall to his knees from the pain, “I didn’t raise you to be disrespectful toward me!” he pulls even hard which cause Rin to cry out.

“Stop…….please…...Big brother!” cried Rin as he clutches his brother’s blanket that covers him, he wanted to claws at his big brother’s hand. “I’m…...sorry…….please!”

“Next time you show any disrespect toward me again I’ll do much worst.” explained Lucifer as he releases his brother’s tail, he gave his brother a hard stared as he watches him nurse his hurting tail. “Do you understand Little brother?” He question

“Yes, Sir!” answer Rin wiping the tears from his eyes.

“But however since you work hard on that meal let’s eat it!” answer Lucifer suddenly as his eyes soften at his brother’s thoughtfulness, “I assume you made this because tomorrow you’ll be starting a solo mission!”

“Yes!”

Lucifer stared at his younger brother wondering if he is even ready to do this mission alone, however, he is meeting another spy at the school. “So have you finish preparing?” 

“huh…..Yeah, I did got everything done.” replies Rin as he got the bed tray ready, he places it in front of his brother. “And I make sure not to forgot anything before you asked me.” he explained, before Lucifer could ask him anything.

“From what I have been told there's store there as well!” answer Lucifer as he watches his brother place the food in front of him, he also waits until Rin is finished pouring his wine in the wine glass and hand it to him. “This looks good Little brother.”

“Thanks!” answer a smiling Rin as he handed Lucifer a fork, he smiles as he watches his big brother eat. He started eating as well, he going to enjoy this the last dinner he had with his older brother. “Big brother?” he asked

“Hmmmm.” hum Lucifer as he quietly ate.

“I’m going to miss you!” answer Rin suddenly as he looked at the floor.

“Just kept telling yourself this little brother, it’s just a mission!” answer Lucifer flatly before he lifts the fork with the food toward his mouth, “Once you complete it you will return!”

“Yeah I know, but I grew up here so I’m uncertain about it I mean there so many things that can go wrong!” explained Rin as he finally looked up at his brother to see his brother’s face.

“Rin, I trust you and I've full confidence in you I raise you for this you are also more than just a soldier to me you know that right Little Brother!” Answer Lucifer as He motion his little brother to sit on the bed with him, he smiles when Rin did. “I know it’s hard for you to leave the place that was your home for the last 15 years.”

“To me, it’s the only place ever I know!” answer Rin

“Hmmm, even when you also ditch your lesson with Mr. Gedōin!” answer Lucifer suddenly but he got his answer when Rin flinch, “I see he did complain about you not showing up today!”

“Hahaha, so he told you did he!” answer Rin as he laughs nervously.

“Rin, I’m not going to give you a lecture about it and quite frankly he annoys me as well!” answer Lucifer as he restarted to eat again.

“If he's annoying the hell out of you just get rid of him.” answer Rin as he pours himself a glass of water, “he just sometimes creeps me out.”

“Doesn’t matter Rin I still need him, but if he does outlive his usefulness I will dispose of him myself.” answer Lucifer as he drank his wine.

Rin couldn’t help but shiver from the tone of his older brother’s voice, he knew he is good on his word and he had seen it before with a traitor. “You should have one of your guards do it, you shouldn’t risk your health!”

“We’ll see!” answer Lucifer

“Seriously big bro, don’t risk it.” answer Rin out of concern for his older brother.

“Rin you should not worry about me!” answer Lucifer as he finishes up his meal, he waited for Rin to finish so he can call someone to retrieve the dirty dishes. “Worry about your mission!”

Rin finish his dinner and place the plate on the other plate, he was about to take them when Lucifer raise his hand to stop him. “Big Bro?” he asks.

“You’ve done enough Rin let me summon a servant to get them.” replies Lucifer as he resetting himself on the bed, he pushes a button by his bedside to summon an employee that works for them. Lucifer than release groan from the pain of his body, “I want you to stay with me for a while!” he answers as he started coughing.

Rin hand his older his drinking glass filled with water, “Here Lucifer have some water to drink.”

Lucifer finish a cough and took the glass of water, he took a sip from it. “Thank you, Rin!”

“You’re welcome bro!” Answer Rin with a smile.

“So did the creep complain about me during the meeting?” Ask Rin as he laid down next to his brother’s side. He heard the door to the room open, he watches as several servants walked in to start their work. One of the servants gather the dirty dish and took it away, he looks at his brother when he felt him move. He watches as his brother is reaching for the dresser by his bedside, “Lucifer what are you doing?”

“I have a gift for you Rin!” Answer Lucifer as he took a bag from the dresser’s cabinet, “I was planning to give it to you tomorrow, but however I couldn’t wait!” As he handed the bag to Rin.

“Sweet what is it?” Ask Rin excitedly 

Lucifer laugh at his younger brother’s excitement, “why don’t you open it and find out!”

Rin smile happily as he started pulling the tissues paper out of the bag, he gasps on what he pulled out. “Hey, It's a cookbook and oh this is the book I wanted the Hobbit!” He Exclaims excitedly.

“There more in the bag, Rin!” Answer Lucifer 

“Really, cool!” Answer Rin as he started to dig through the bag to see what on the bottom, he smiled when he pulled out two sketchbooks, color pencils, chalk pencil, sketch pencils, paint and painted brushes, and pens. “Ah sweet I love them!” He Answers as he gave his brother a hug, but he makes sure to be mindful of the IV drips. “Thank you, Lucifer but how you know?”

“I’m the Commander so I have to know everything, plus a little bird told me!” Explains Lucifer as he pats his younger brother’s back. 

“Well thank you, big bro!” Answer Rin happily 

“Your welcome Rin!” Answer Lucifer 

Rin was about to Answer back, but the bedroom door once again open reveal the personal doctor of his older brother.

“Good afternoon, Commander how are you feeling today?” Asked the doctor with the nurses, she is carrying a tray that had medical supplies on it.

“Today I feel great!” Answer Lucifer, he looked toward his brother when he felt him move. He watches as Rin sit on the chair next to the bed.

“That good, however, sir to be on the safe side we need to keep you hook up to the apparatus machine!” Explains the doctor

Lucifer hum in agreement, fully know well that if his body is unhooked from the apparatus machine. His body will start failing on him, “do as you feel right doctor Abraham!” 

“Yes, Commander!” Answer Doctor Abraham

Rin watches in silent as they check his older brother, checking his blood pressure and etc. Rin like Doctor Abraham and to be honest I prefer him teaching him science stuff, then the crazy obsessive scientist.

“Why hello lord Rin, hanging out with the Commander today?” Ask Doctor Abraham 

“Yup, I thought I should keep him company!” Answer Rin

“Well aren’t you a good little brother, Lord Rin!” Answer Doctor Abraham sarcastically

Rin scoffs sometimes he know, that he can piss his older brother off easily. He sometimes doesn’t listen and he very known to talk back to the higher-ups, “wow doc I didn’t know you can do sarcasm!”

“Rin!” Warn a very annoy Lucifer 

Doctor Abraham Just smile at Rin, as he checks Lucifer’s pulse on his wrist. “Play pranks on anyone else?” He Question.

Rin look at his brother and sweatdrop when he saw his face, “So you heard about that did you!” He Answers as he did a nervous laugh. Earlier that day he had planted a stink bomb in Michael Gedōin’s bedroom after he had the nerve to call him an idiot. “Well, he deserves I…….OW!” Before he could even finish his sentence, he rubs the back of his head. He realizes when he saw his older brother’s tail hitting the bed in aggravations, Lucifer had used his own tail has a whip and hit him with it. “Ouch, big brother how you make your tail into a whip like that it felt like getting hit with a baseball bat?” He Questions as he rubs his head.

“Since you were so kind to remind me, I need to talk to you about that!” Answer Lucifer in a stern tone.

Rin flinched at his brother’s tone of voice, he figured his brother was going to find out eventually. “Great here comes a lecture.” Thought Rin as he groans.

“What have I told both you and Egyn about playing or planning pranks!” Answer Lucifer

Rin look at the nurse and the doctor, right now they are busy preparing shot injections. But he could tell that they are listening, to the lecture he’s getting from his brother. “Uhh….not too!” He answered fully know a punishment is coming later after this lecture.

“I understand that he annoys you, but please do not act like a child!” Answer Lucifer as he leans forward to the doctor had access to his back, that Doctor Abraham is using his stethoscope to check his heartbeats. “And what you decide………..?” but He was interrupted by younger brother.

“but he deserves it he called me…………... an idi……….ot!” Rin replies as he defended himself. But he got quiet when he heard Lucifer growl at him, he didn’t want his brother to grab his tail again.

“I’m not done talking Rin!” Lucifer growl deeply, his hand is dangerously close to grabbing Rin’s tail again. He became satisfied when to got a nod from Rin, “However I’m believing to be second guessing if you are ready for this solo mission!” He answers suddenly, which cause his younger brother’s eyes to widen from shock.  
“No please I am ready!” beg Rin, he grabs his brother’s hand. “Please, Lucifer don’t take this away from me!”

“Why should I Little brother!” answer Lucifer as he glared at his brother.

“Please I need this!” beg Rin as he got to his knees to show that he wants to do this mission. “Please, Big Bro I will do anything!”

“Anything?” question Lucifer

“Yes, Please Big brother!” exclaimed Rin as he rests his forehead against his brother’s single hand.

“Fine, you will write an apologies letter to Mr. Michael Gedōin and give it to him before you leave tomorrow!” explained Lucifer

Rin flinched from the order that his brother gave him, he withheld a painful groan. “Yes, Sir!” He answers, he flinches again when he felt his brother’s other hand in his hair. He felt him caress his hair.

“I’m disappointed on how you act Rin, I’ve raised you better than this!” explained Lucifer

“I know!” whisper Rin as he leans against his brother’s warmth.

“Was I not fair with you?” question Lucifer

“You were big brother, you are very fair!”

“I feel you do this retaliation against me little brother!” answer Lucifer

“Never big brother, I will never retaliate against you!” replies Rin as he lifts his head to look up at his older brother. “You save me, you gave me a home!” Lucifer listen quietly as his younger brother talk, “You comfort me when I'm scared or sad, you play with me, you read to me, when I’m sick on a very rare occasion you care for me despite the risk of you get sick as well!” at this pointed he doesn’t care about Doctor Abraham or the nurse listening to him.

“Rin!” answer Lucifer suddenly as he grasps Rin hand to motion him to sit on the bed with him, “I fail to save your twin, I do live with that regret that he is not here with us!”

“It’s not your fault Lucifer, don’t beat yourself up because of it!” answer Rin, Lucifer was about to answer, how he heard Doctor Abraham clearing his voice to get their attention.

“Forgive me, Commander, it’s time for your shot and for you to rest for tomorrow!” explained Doctor Abraham

“Yes I see!” answer Lucifer as he releases his brother’s hand, he gave the Doctor a signal that he is ready for his shots.

Rin watch quietly as he watches as the nurse brought over the tray that held 6 syringes that are filled with different medication and painkiller, I know one of them is going to make his Older brother sleep again. He hates this watch his brother go through this, he is hoping that they find something that works soon. He watched as the doctor gave his older brother his last shot, he watches as his brother started to fall asleep once again. He watches as Doctor Abraham help laid his brother down on the bed, “Lucifer?”

“Hmmmm!” hum Lucifer as he started to fall back asleep, however, he tried to fight to stay awake for a bit more. “Rin!” he answers groggily.

“Yes!” answer Rin

Lucifer wave his hand to motion Rin to get closer to him, his eyes are half-lidded open when Rin got closer. Lucifer cupped his cheek, “despite…..you...getting….into trouble, I am proud of you……!” He answer before he falls back to sleep, his hand fell from Rin’s face and land back on the bed.

“Sweet dream, Big brother!” Rin answer as he gently recovers his older brother’s sleeping form with the blanket. He then follows the doctor and the nurse out of the room, however, he looks back at his brother. Before he fully left the room, he turns off the lights in the bedroom and he closes the bedroom door, when he turns around he notices that Lund and Strom had returned to retake their place in front of Lucifer’s private chambers. He assumes that they must have gotten something to eat before they return to their post.

“Lord Rin, are you ok?” asked Doctor Abraham

“Yeah, I’m ok I guess just worry!” explained Rin

“Being worry is a natural thing, it’s not wrong to worry about loved ones.” explained Doctor Abraham

“Yeah I guess!” answer Rin as he started to head toward his room, to write the letter he is order too. “See you later Doc!” He answered as he called back to the Doctor. Before He left his brother’s room he grabs the present his brother gave to him earlier

“Oh I have a gift for you Lord Rin but I’ll give it to you tomorrow!” explained Doctor Abraham

“Cool see you tomorrow then!” answer Rin as he walks back to his room.


	3. The Peace Before The Storm

Rin is woken up by his alarm that he set last night, he had also had finish the apology letter to Michael Gedōin before he went to bed. He laid in bed for about 5 min, he slowly got up from his bed and started to get ready for the day and the long trip to True Cross Academy. He got his luggage from his closet and started to packet his clothes, he looks toward the corner of his room where he places his boxes in a stack.

He folded his clothing before he placed them into the suitcase, he turns on his iPod's Bluetooth to listen to music while he packs. He gently hum with the song that is playing, he also makes sure to pack the gifts his older brother gave him. He is so deep in thought that he didn’t realize he was hungry until his stomach growl loudly, “Oh I’m hungry!” he thought to himself.

He left his room to head toward the mess-hall to get something to eat for breakfast, he grabbed his iPod and a pair of headphones. He walks down the hallway listening to music, he smiles at the soldier who he passed by in the hallway. He nods his head towards them when they salute him, he switched from different song mostly looking for his favorite.

He enters the mess hall after 5 min of walking, he almost started crying after he first entered. All the of the Illuminati soldiers except the higher up were waiting for him, “hey what up.” He Replies as he wiped a solo tear from his eyes.

“Lord, Rin we wanted to catch you before you take off.” Explains one of the soldiers.

“Really?” Asked Rin as he smiles at them.

“Yes, plus we have some gifts for you as a going away present!” Explain the second soldier, as he motions to the table behind them.

Rin looked at the table and he couldn’t hold it in, he started crying. The table is filled with gift boxes and bags, “you guys shouldn’t have!” He Answers as he cried from being happy. 

“We want to lord Rin!”

Rin couldn’t help to very touched by this gesture, while he was growing up inside Illuminati headquarters, the soldier became almost like family to him.

The soldier that spoke earlier walked up to Rin, he gently took his wrist and lead him to the table that is filled with the gifts.

Rin allowed himself to be guided to the table, he sat down on the bench. He smile when one of the soldiers handed him a wrapped box, which he took. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome Lord Rin!” The soldier answered with a smile.

Rin decided to start opening the first gift that they had handed to him, he smiles when he saw it was several cookbooks from Japan, Paris, Chinese, Korean, and even some dessert cookbooks too. “Ah, sweet thank guys.”

“We all know you love to Cook Sir.” replies a different soldier

“Well these will come in handy,” replies Rin with the biggest smile

“Here, Sir open this one now!” answer another soldier as he handed him a blue gift bag.

“Thank you!” answer Rin as he took the gift bag from the foot soldier, he pulls out the tissue paper and he laughs when he pulls out a small rectangular black, “Hey no way It’s Card Against Humanity Awesome!” He yelled excitedly, he loves this game there use to be a soldier who had it and they will play it in a group. However, he was transferred to another location, “thank you.” He replies happily

“Ok who the hell decide to get him that?” question one of the older soldier who is basically standing on top one of the tables in the mess hall

“Hey relax man it’s just a game it’s not going to hurt anyone.” replies another soldier

“I'm just worried what happened if the Commander find out!” answer the same older soldier.

Rin burst out laughing which startle all the soldier, “I can tell you that there are worst thing than this game!” He explained as he lifts up the box, “last week the Captain found magazines under my mattress and report it to my brother, and boy was He piss!"

“Oh I heard about that, one of the former workers gave them to you did they?” asked the soldier closest to Rin

“Yup!” answer Rin

“So, can we finish the gift giving before we all had to go back to work!” answer one of the female soldiers, she wanted to diffuse the situation before the higher up show up.

“Sure.” replies rin as he put the game next to him, “so who next?” He asked

“Here Sir!” answer another soldier as he carried over a large box, “I had the feeling you’ll be using this.” He explained

“Thanks!” answer Rin as he took the box and started opening it, when he opened it he saw that they were cookware for the kitchen. He smiles at the soldier grateful for them, months before He was told he was going to start a mission. His older brother told him they had got him a condo that is a mile away from True Cross Academy, he was told that the dorms were out of the question. After he opens all his gift he smiles at the thoughtful soldier, they all gave him a salute to respect. He watches as they all left the mess hall to start their job and work, 4 soldiers had volunteer to help Rin carried his things that he is bring with him to the helicopter pad to load it in the helicopter when he’s ready to leave. He was about to reach for one of the boxes, but one of the soldiers caught his hands.

“Sir, we will take care of everything!” explained the Soldier

“Sure, thank!” answer Rin as he gave the soldier a warm smile, he is planning to head toward the kitchen to start making stuff. He decides to bake brownies and cookies to make for the higher-ups, He decides to do this to show how thankful he is. He is doing this because he’s aware the Homare Todo is a sucker for anything made with chocolate, she as strict and stern as he older brother. But with chocolate she enjoys it, He remembers the day when he made her a chocolate torte with dark chocolate ganache for her birthday, which awards him a kiss on the forehead from her.

~Flashback~

10-year-old Rin is in the kitchen making something special for Captain Homare Todo, who he discovered that her birthday is coming tomorrow. One of the soldiers had giving him a cookbook for everything Chocolate and so He decided to try it out, he had found an easy recipe to make a chocolate torte. Even had asked one of the soldiers to get him the ingredients for him to make it, he waited patiently for the torte to cook in the oven.

Rin actually likes Homare Todo to him, she is like a sister to him even though he does get into trouble by her when she reports his behavior to his older brother. At first, he thought that she was sleeping with his older brother hence why he got into trouble in the first place, he boldly asks her if she was in fact boy did he regret after that.

He smile when the buzzer went off, he quickly got the oven mitts to remove the torte pan from the oven. He uses a cheesecake pan to make this torte, he smiles trumped at the perfect torte. He got the bowl that had the dark chocolate ganache in it and he very carefully pours it over the Torte.

“Hey Rin what you up to?” ask Egyn as he walked into the kitchen.

“Make a Torte for the Captain, it’s her birthday tomorrow,” replies Rin as he got the edible flower to decorate the torte’s top with.

Egyn watch with interest as Rin work on the torte, he had some food Rin made before and they were very yummy. His favorite was the double chocolate chip cookies, that he will take about 5 to eat. “Is this also another way to say that you're sorry for the sex remark?” He also questions out of being curious.

That question made Rin flinch and he got somewhat quiet than he answers, “maybe.” He replies nervously.

“However the face she made was funny,” replies Egyn

“Yeah well It did got me in trouble afterward,” stated Rin as he looks over his masterpiece proudly. “How this look Egyn?” He asks his other older brother.

“That looks so good and I do believe it’s the perfect size for all the high-ups to share!” Egyn answer as his started to mouth water from looking at the Torte.

“Of course!” answer Rin happily as he started making coffee for the grown-up to drinks, besides him who is just going to drink milk. “Egyn can you help me make the coffee?” He asked as he looks at his second older brother for help.

“Sure, Rinny,” replies Egyn as he called his little brother by his nickname, he walks over and started helping Rin to make the coffee. He also helps Rin setup with the portable coffee pitcher, couple of coffee mugs one drink glass with a small bottle of milk for him to drink, a creamer and sugar bowl. On the serving cart they the officer chef use to bring food to the higher up private dining room, “so Rinny, I can push the cart and you can ride on my back!” answer Egyn as he places the coffee pitcher thermos on the cart.

“Sure, That a good idea,” replies Rin happily, he loves when Egyn gives him piggyback ride and Egyn love to give him ride of his back. He hops up on to Egyn’s back when they finish putting everything on the serving cart, Rin also wraps his tail around Egyn to keep him from siding down. Rin watch over his big brother shoulder as they head to the dining room that the higher up officer are at they walk toward the elevator to get to the upper floor where the dining room is located at, “Is big brother also there Egyn?” he asks hopefully

“I think he is, I heard his voice earlier when I walk by!” answer Egyn as he pushes the button to the elevator when the doors open he pushes the cart inside.

“Is he wearing that stupid mask again?” ask Rin in wonder.

“Maybe!” answer Egyn with a smile, fully know that Rin hates their older brother’s mask. He remembers faintly when Rin was very little about when he was 3 year old, and their brother was happened to wear his mask because part of his face was rotting away, Rin was crying and screaming hysterical and didn’t want to go near Lucifer thinking he was just a stranger and kept crying every time Lucifer try to get near to him.

Rin rolls his eyes in the thought of Lucifer’s infamous stupid mask he wears sometimes, “I sometimes wish that mask just disappear!” He answers bluntly

“Well, Big brother needs it you know.” reason Egyn as they exit the elevator, he walks down the hallway. When they got to the dining room only use by the high ranking officer, they can hear some voices inside.

Rin hops down from Egyn’s back, walked up to the close door for the dining room, he places his ear against the door to listen to them talk. He listened quietly, he had to withhold a giggle by covering his mouth when he heard to of the scientist argued with each other in the presence of their older brother. He pretty sure it was Dr. Michael and Dr. Abraham, he didn’t know who started that argument but he had the feeling it was probably the pig one.

“Rin, it’s rude to eavesdrop on other.” Egyn claims as he quickly but gently grabs Rin by his upper arm and pulls him away from the door, “big brother will get upset!” 

“Sorry big brother!” Exclaims Rin sadly as he looked toward the ground in shame.

Egyn’s heart broke at his younger brother’s facial expression, he fully knows that Rin is a naturally curious child. He often read certain books to him, “It’s ok Rinny I didn’t want you to get caught.”

“Ok.”

The door to the dining room burst open suddenly and out came Dr. Michael Gedōin in a rage, he almost knocks over poor Rin to the floor hard, if it weren’t for Egyn quickly grabbing him. Egyn glared at Doctor who disappears down the hallway, “Asshole.” growl a piss off Egyn.

“Uh, Egyn you're hurting me,” claimed Rin

Egyn’s eyes widen from it, “Oh I’m sorry Rinny.” He replies as he releases his hold on Rin’s upper arm, He checks if he left a bruise there. “So are you ready?” He asks.

“Yeah!” answer Rin excitedly which cause Egyn to laugh at him. He watches as Rin ran through the somewhat open doors, he follows behind him with the serving cart. When he walked in he saw several of the officer, who he knew they are Lund and Strom are still sitting in their chair. While the Captain is getting herself some glass of water, he looked toward Dr. Abraham standing near the wall with a sour look on his aged face. He looked toward his older brother when he heard Rin giggle, he smiles at the site. Rin is sitting in Lucifer’s lap and he assumes Lucifer is tickling him because Rin is squealing in happiness. Rin had his tail wrapped around Lucifer’s upper arm, “hello big brother!” he answered with a smile.

“Egyn,” replies Lucifer still keeping his hold on Rin small body with both his tail and hands.  
“How are you today big brother you looked well?” Egyn ask

“Today I feel great!” answer Lucifer as he kept his watchful gaze on Rin so he doesn’t hurt himself. 

Egyn smiles at his older and younger brother, but he needs to remind Rin why they are there in the first place. “Rinny don’t Forget why we are here?” He question

“Oh…..yeah!” answer Rin in between breath he pats his older brother gently in the arm indicate that he wanted to be put down on the ground after Lucifer had obeyed by placing him gently on the floor. He ran up to Homare Todo with a happy smile, “Captain?” He asks.

“Yes Rin.” replies a bored Homare Todo

“I just wanted to say Happy early Birthday Captain!” answer Rin as he did the hugest happy smile.

Homare’s eyes widen from the shock, she had never told anyone that her birthday is coming up. She is a very private person and mostly kept to herself, “How did you know Rin?” She asks out of being curious.

“I heard about it!” explained Rin as he looks at his feets

“I see!” answer Homare she watches as Rin looked back up at her, she looked down when she felt his small hand take her.

“Captain I brought something for you!” explained Rin as he gently pulls her toward the serving cart.

Homare allows him to pull her, her eyes widen once more on what she saw on the cart. It is the most beautifully made what she assumes is a cake on the cart, “Oh my what a beautiful cake!” She answers very touch at Rin’s thoughtfulness.

“It’s a Tarte!” explained Rin as he smiles even more, “I made it!”

“You made this?” asked Homare as she looked down at Rin.

“Yup.”

Homare smile at Rin, she too had some food made by Rin and he is very talented. She bends down and gave Rin a gently kiss on the forehead to show how appreciated she was, “Thank you Rin.”

“Your welcome, Captain!” answer Rin  
“Well, let’s pass this out do you want to help me Rin?” ask Homare

“Sure,” exclaimed Rin happily

Homare smiles down at him, she picks up a cake knife that is next to the Tarte she cut pieces and put them on the plate. “Gave this to the Commander first!” She ordered as she handed him the plate along with an empty coffee mug.

“Yes madam,” replies Rin as he took the items from her, He walked over to his older brother and place it in front of him.

“Thank you Rin.” replies Lucifer

“You’re welcome, big brother!”

After a while of the passing of the Tarte and coffee, everyone is enjoying the favors of it, they enjoy each other company it is getting very late at night. Rin had falling asleep on Lucifer’s lap and he is being cradled by his older brother.

“Today was very eventful,” replies Egyn in a whisper so he doesn’t disturb a sleeping Rin, he smiles when he heard Rin moan in his sleep as he cuddles closer to his older brother’s warmth.

“Yes it was!” answer Homare after she drank her coffee.

Egyn smile again but that smile turn into a frown when he remembers Dr. Michael Gedōin’s attitude. “So what Mr. Gedōin problem this time?” He asks

Dr. Abraham groan, “Nothing we just had a small disagreement and he was asked to leave by the Commander to calm down!” He explains, however, He kept his voice down for the Sleeping Rin.

Egyn rolled his eyes, “Why do we still have him and he is very disrespectful, earlier he almost knocks Rin over!” He explained Angrily at the memory.

“I will talk to him about it later Lord Egyn!” answer Homare

“Don’t worry about him Egyn we still need him!” answer Lucifer suddenly as he adjusts Rin sleeping form, where he laid his head on his shoulder. “Now I believe we should turn in for the night!” He answers again as he pushes out the chair he is sitting in and got to his feet.

“Here big brother let me take him?” ask Egyn as he motions his open arm to Rin, he was about to step forward to take their younger brother. However, he was halted to a stop with Lucifer raise his hand up, “Big brother?” He question  
“It’s fine Egyn I will take him, plus he had his tail tightly around my waist!” explained Lucifer

“Ok, big brother!” answer Egyn as he pouts sadly, They all left the dining room and head toward their room for the night.

~end of the flash back~

Rin smile at the memories as he heads toward the kitchen, he knows it’s going to be very hard for him to go on this mission.


	4. Doctor Abraham's Memories

Rin stepped on the helicopter landing pad, he smiles when I saw the higher up waiting for him. He looked and saw his both older brothers as well, Egyn is standing next to Lucifer’s wheelchair with a sad smile. Lucifer had a neutral face well he’s the man that doesn’t show any emotion, he is sitting in the wheelchair, he can see that his older brother is dress in his normal commander uniform. He slowly walks up to them, his presence alerted Egyn’s attention.

“Rin!” answer Egyn as he ran up to him and pull him into a hug, Egyn is in tears. “Oh, Rin!” He cried Egyn

Rin pats his older brother’s back awkwardly, “Hey Egyn Don’t cry I’ll be back before you know it!” He reasons his older brother in hope to get him to stop crying like a baby. He smile when he felted his older brother nod his head in agreement, “Plus I can always skype you.” He suggests keeping Egyn calm.

“Yeah, I Know!” Answer Egyn as he pulls away from his younger brother.

Rin looked around and he notices that they were missing a person, Rin knows who as well. Dr. Michael Gedōin decides not to see him off and quite frankly he glad. Before he went to see Dr. Abraham after the Captain had ordered him that the kind Doc wants to see him, he stopped by at Dr. Michael Gedōin’s lab to give him the apology letter, which the Pig Doctor snatch from his hand rudely.

~earlier~

Rin is standing in front of Dr. Michael Gedōin’s lab with a frown, he had the apology letter in his hand. He knocks on the door to get the crazy doctor attention, he waited patiently until the doctor opens the door.

“Yes,” replies Dr. Michael Gedōin, however as soon as he saw it was Rin’s he glared at him. “What do you want?”

Rin frown at the Doctor’s rude replies, he kept himself from growling at him. Instead, He silently shows him the letter, he frowns when it was snatched from his hand.

“I’ll read it later, now go get lost!” answer Dr. Michael Gedōin harshly as he slams his lab door shut.

Rin growl at the Doctor and walked away not before he flips the door the middle finger where the crazy doctor is at, “You fat Asshole!” he whispers to himself. He started to head to Doctor Abraham’s lab, he finally reaches the kind Doctor’s lab. He knocks on the main door, “Hey Doc you wanted to see me.” He called through the closed door. He smiles when the Doctor he like open the door.

“Hello Lord Rin, yes I did call for you today.” replies Doctor Abraham as he opens the door wider to let Rin into the lab, “I have something I need to give you.” He motioned to the table in the middle of the room.

“Ok.”

Doctor Abraham picks up a leather case and opens it, he shows Rin the contents that are inside the case.

Rin look inside and saw it was a large clear bottle with several syringes, “What this for?” He asks as he looks back up at Doctor Abraham’s face.

Abraham smiles kindly to Rin and then he started to explain to him, “You know you’ve now reached the age to started your first heat soon!”

Rin groan from this he basically he’s dreading it, “So this will suppress my heat?” He asked.

“Yes!” answer Abraham as he places the case down, “It is sort of a demon version of a birth control!” He explained as he gently pulls out a syringe out of the case, he needs to show Rin on how to the injections himself when he’s at True Cross Academy.

“Ok,” replies Rin

“So this is easy you can make sure when you fill it up for your shot!” explained Doctor Abraham He than show Rin where to fill the syringe at.

“Where do I inject this at?” asked Rin

“In your lower stomach!” explained Doctor Abraham he frowns when he saw the face Rin is making, “I know you hate this Lord Rin, however, it’s better to be on the safe side after all we don’t want you to return with a passenger in your stomach!”

“Ok!”

“So like I promise I have a gift for you lord Rin!” explained Doctor Abraham as he quickly changes the subject.

“Oh really?” question Rin Excitedly

“Yes!” answer Doctor Abraham as he walks over to his desk to get the gift he plans to give to Rin, once he got it he walks back toward Rin and hand it to him it was a wrapped box. “Here lord Rin.”

“Thanks, Doc.” replies Rin as he took the gift and unwrapped the box of the paper when finally open the box and he smiles on what he got. “Oh, no way you got me an Apple MacBook Air!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Sure did!” answer Doctor Abraham

“Wow, does my older brother know?” Asked Rin

“Well I did ask him first!” answer Doctor Abraham

“Oh.”

“He said it was fine!” answer Doctor Abraham

“Ok,” replies Rin he absolutely loves Doctor Abraham, to him the kind Doctor is like a father to him. He remembers the day the first time he met the doctor, “hey doc do you remember the day we first met?” He asks the Doctor.

“I remember you were such a very cute little boy,” replies Doctor Abraham he laughs when Rin turn bright red. “I remember you gotten lost and you were crying alone at a park!”

“Yeah,” replies Rin when he smiles sadly at the memories.

~Flash Back~

Abraham is walking through the park after the sun let set, with a bottle of whiskey. He was kicked out of his own house by his now-former wife, who left him for his best friend and now even more salt is added to his wounds. His beloved Kids now wants nothing to do with him, he was fateful toward his wife. He is a accomplish scientist and amazing doctor, however, that wasn’t enough to keep his so-called family happy. So he is now the heartbroken man because of it, however, he halted his step when he heard small yet quiet whimpering from children play area. As he got closer the whimpering had got louder, when he peek inside one of the tunnels. His heart broke at the site, a young boy who he assumes is about 3 to 4 years old is crying as he is curled up into a ball. He heard the boy calling for his brother, “Hey there are you ok?” he ask in a quiet voice he’s making sure to not startle the poor child.

He frowns when he saw the little boy face, the poor thing both eyes are red from crying and the little boy started bawling. “Hey calm down I’m not going to hurt you!” He explained in a fatherly tone.

“Big…...brother……..where…….are…...you!” wail the boy

Abraham lift a hand up in hope to comfort the crying child, “hey it’s ok…...say how about I help you look for your big brother ?” He asks as he smiles a fatherly way at the child.

“O….k!” sobs the Boy

“My name is Abraham Isaac nice to meet you!” answer Abraham as he offers his hand to the boy in the hope he that will get a handshake.

“I’m Rin!” answer Rin now he finally calms down somewhat. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Isaac!” He answers as he took hold of the older man’s hand. 

“So how about we look for your brother I’m pretty sure He’s very worried about you! Answer Abraham as he took a step back to allow the boy to crawl out of the tunnel himself, being to doctor He was looked over Rin’s body for any type of injuries. His eyes widen when he saw on what’s waving behind Rin, he saw it was a black tail with a tuft at the ending. At first, He thought it was fake until it’s started moving, “So shall we young man?” He asked

“Ok,” replies Rin as he smiles up at the doctor.

Before Abraham does anything he threw away the whiskey bottle into the trash, he gently hoists Rin up to his shoulder so the little boy doesn’t walk any more than he should. “So, Rin how old are you?” He asked

“I’m 4,” replies Rin

“Wow your grammar is very good!” answer Abraham in a very amazing tone.

“I had help with both my big brothers!” explained Rin

“Well they did a good job!” answer Abraham as he walks through the park, holding onto the boy’s leg to make sure he doesn’t fall.

“Mr. Isaac what you do for a living?” asked Rin

Abraham smile at the Rin’s curiosity, “I’m a well-known Scientist!” He answers proudly

“Really!”

“I’m sure am!” answer Abraham

“That’s great you know my Big brother is always looking scientist to work for him!” explained Rin

“Really!” answer Abraham

“Yeah!” answer Rin

“Hmmm.” thought Abraham He hopes once He returns the little boy to his older brother, He can see about getting a job working for him. “So what does You’re brother do, Rin!”

“He’s a commander!” answer Rin as he looked around for his brother.

“What he does he command?” Ask Abraham

“I don’t know!” answer Rin innocently as cause Abraham to laugh.

After searching the park for an hour, Abraham started to lose hope and now he about ready to bring the lost child to the police station. He is cradling the now sleeping child in his arms earlier he had cover Rin with his jacket to keep him warm from the cold, it was like wrapping up baby, as he was about to leave the park a very bright light had got his attention. So he walks towards it when he walked over the hill his eyes widen when he saw a helicopter, with several people dress in uniform running around in a panic. He notices a man wearing a different uniform showing that maybe he is a higher rank, the man is close to the helicopter, but what got Abraham the most the man had a distraught looked on his face. As he got closer but he make sure to keep himself hiding he move a little, so he can hear what they are saying to each other.

“Commander, don’t worry we’ll find him!” answer the women close to the man.

“How did we lose him, I had my tail around his?” the man question as he started to pace. As His blond tail wave showing his distressed.

“Commander, please don’t get work up.” beg the women once more, which cause the man quickly turned to her and glared at her.

The man growl suddenly at her, “Do not tell me what to do Find him or else!” He warns

The women stop talking and her nods, she turns and started yelling orders at the soldier who are standing there. “Well, what are you waiting for go look for the Commander’s little brother!” She Order, she watches them as they ran to the different area in the park in hopes to find the Commander little brother. She turns back to face the Commander and she frowns when She saw him sitting on the helicopter with one of his hands covering his face, she could tell that he is very stressed out.

Abraham had the feeling he found Rin’s older brother, he decides to make himself known to them. When he walked out of the shadow several solders had finally notice him and swarm around him, with guns and rifles sticking close to his face. The women turn to glare at him.

“Who are you?” She question

“My name is Abraham Isaac, madam!” answer Abraham scare for his life for the first time, he looked toward the man near the helicopter. He saw the man is looking at him, however, he frown when the women step in front of his site.

“Obviously you’re here for a reason?” the women ask, as she looked over the middle age man. Her brow quirk when she notices he had his jacket wrapped around something.

“Yes, I am!” answer Abraham as he cautiously took a step forward, “if you should kindly order all of your man to lower their weapons I can show you!” he explained

The women glared at him before she signals the men to lower their weapons. “So what is it?” She questions impatiently.

“I notice that all of you are in a panic and I also notice how your boss is very distraught!” Abraham explained but it causes the women to growl at him in a warning matter.

“Don’t you dare!” she growls at him.

Abraham quickly lift his hand in hopes to pacify the angry women, “Please madam I mean no harm, I’m actually a doctor and I can tell You’re commander has some health issue, in fact, I can see he sweating and he’s very pale!” He explained even more. 

The women listen than answer, “I see!” now she is very curious about what the man name Abraham is holding in his arms. “So what I want to know is what’s in your arm, Mr. Isaac?” She asked.

Abraham smile calmly he looked down at the bundle in his arms, “I found him near the children’s play area!” he explained as he very carefully unwrapped his jacket.

“Him?” the woman question

“Yes!” Answer Abraham as he finishes unwrapping his jacket revealing a sleeping Rin.

“RIN!” suddenly yelled the man as he quickly got to his feet, he was in front of Abraham before he could even blink. He handed Rin to his older brother, he watches the man sighed in relief as he buries his nose into Rin’s hair.

Abraham watch as the woman orders the soldier searching in the area close by to return, “he is a very good boy and he is a joy to be around!” He answers as he watches the man’s blond tail wrapped around Rin’s tail.

The man looked toward Abraham, “Thank you Mr. Isaac!” as he took his cape to cover Rin’s tiny body with.

“Your welcome!” answer Abraham very happy and pleased he reunited Rin with his brother, he looked toward the helicopter and saw another woman looking at her tablet probably searching his name.

When the woman she looked toward the man, “Commander I did research on him!” She answers getting the man attention.

“I see!”

“Yes Dr. Abraham Isaac, accomplish scientist and brilliant doctor!” she explained as she looks through the file even more, “he is also good at bioresearch and chemistry!”

“Hmm, is that right!” answer the man intrigue now, he looked at Abraham.

“Mr. Isaac, How would you like to come work for me at the Illuminati?” ask the Man as he swift Rin gently where his head is laying more better on his shoulder.

Abraham's eyes widen after he heard the infamous group, but at this pointed he had nothing left to keep him here. His former best friend was also his boss and had fired him, “Sir I will be an honor!” He answered.

“Good, welcome to the Illuminati!” answer the man as he turns to walk back to the helicopter, he looked over his shoulder to motion Abraham to follow him.

“Thank you, Sir, but please I need to know my new boss name before I started working for you?” asked Abraham

“Yes, I am Lucifer the King of Light!”

~end of the flash back~

Abraham smile at the memories, in turn, he became the personal doctor to the Commander and his younger brother. He never regrets with his choice of leaving his former home behind, “you and you’re brother save me!” which cause Rin to smile.

“Well we are happy to have you!” answer Rin as he hugs Doctor Abraham.

Abraham returns Rin’s hugs, doesn’t care about the Illuminati’s goal or the fact the Commander and his brothers are demons, he is very loyal to his commander’s goals.


	5. Saying Good Bye Until the Next Time

Rin is now standing at the helicopter pad with every one of the Higher ups, He is grateful that they are seeing him off. He had also received a gift from them too, however his most favorite gift is from his older brother and Abraham.

Egyn gave him some stuff he can use for school, Lund and Strom gave him more books to read. Captain Homare Todo gave him something too, she also gave him a card and explained to him that he will receive a monthly allowance every month. He, of course, ask how much he’s getting, she had told him about 50,000 yens every first of the month.

He flinches when he heard some movement behind them, when he turned around he saw that Lucifer is getting out of his wheelchair.

“Commander?” question Homare Todo as she quickly rushes to his side, she was about to help him but he held his hand up to indicate he wanted to get up himself. “Yes, sir!” She answered

Lucifer slowly got from his wheelchair after he got up from the wheelchair, He walked over to Rin he had a stern look on his face. “Rin!” He answers 

Rin quickly stood straight in respect to his older brother, “Yes Sir!” He answered.

Lucifer looks behind him at a soldier who is holding something in his hands, he motions the soldier to come closer.

Rin saw watch the soldier had in his hands, it was a sword but not any sword the Koma Sword. He watches as the soldier handed Lucifer the sword, his older brother gently took the sword from the soldier and he turns to face him. “Big brother?”

“Rin, Listen closely because I’m only going to say this once!” explained Lucifer as he waits for his younger brother to nod his head before he continued, “Rin before I had rescue you, they manage to seal your demonic power within this sword!” He explains as he motions Rin to take the sword from him. “This sword contains not only your power but your heart as well!” 

Rin examines the sword, but then he remembers this as well when he was very young about 2 to 3 year old. He had found the sword in his older brother’s room, of course, child curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the sword from its sheath releasing his power, His older brother came to his aid when he had sensed what happened. “I remember this sword!” He exclaimed in shock.

Lucifer nods his head, “You were very young when I order it to be locked up in the storage after that fateful day!” he watches Rin study the sword, he watches as Rin was about to unsheathe the sword, however, he froze from doing so, “It’s fine Rin you have my permission!” he watched as Rin did he wanted to.

Rin unsheathe the Koma and his body is surrounded with blue flames, he still remembers the feeling of the powers that he had inherit from their father. He smiles when he saw Lucifer’s face, filled with nothing but pride at the site of him. “Big brother!”

“You look just like our father almost!” answer Lucifer as he watches Rin sheathed the sword.

“Really?” asked Rin

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

“Big brother, you think he will be proud of me?” Ask Rin as he slips a red cloth over the Koma Sword.

“I’m sure he will be!” answer Lucifer as he places one of his hands of Rin’s shoulder, he squeezes Rin’s shoulder. He flinches suddenly when Rin threw his arms around him for a hug, Rin had startled him unexpectedly. “Rin?” He questions as he places his other hands on his younger brother shoulders.

“I’m sorry big brother I couldn’t help myself!” answer Rin as he buries his face into his older brother’s chest, “It’s just I’m going to miss seeing you every day!”

Lucifer groans at this childish act that his younger brother is displaying, quite frankly he thought that Rin had moved past this. 

Rin nuzzles his head into his older brother’s chest, he can hear his brother’s strong beating heart. He smiles when he felt, Lucifer patting his back awkwardly.

“Rin, I remembered vaguely what I have told you the other day!”

“Yeah, I do but please big brother gives me a minute ok.” Replies Rin as he somewhat pleaded to his big brother. 

“Fine, but you have a couple of minutes to get your hug from me!” Answer Lucifer as he rolls his eyes, he gently wrapped his arms awkwardly around his little brother and bury his nose into Rin’s hair to remember his smell before he leave. he's really good on the control of his emotion, He make sure to keep a level-headed as well maintaining a constant tone of his voice. But today he as become very anxious the fact his baby brother is only leaving for a year.

After awhile Rin release his older brother he took step back after Lucifer release him as well, “take it easy big brother, please don’t get stressed out!”

Lucifer smile at his caring younger brother, “I can’t make any promise Rin!” 

“Can you please try, big brother?” Rin Asked 

“I’ll try Rin!” Answer Lucifer sincerity, fully know he won’t be able to keep his promise. He had to make the most perfect and beautiful body for their father, that is mostly his main goal. 

Rin smiled at his older brother however at smile turn into something else, he rushed forward and caught his older brother before he collapsed to the ground.

“COMMANDER!” Yelled Homare Todo

“BIG BROTHER!” Yelled both Rin and Egyn

Lucifer had fought to keep his appearance however his condition got the better of him, he started coughing as well coughing up some blood.

“Bring the gurney here right away!” Ordered Doctor Abraham

“Yes, sir!” Answer the soldier as they ran to get the gurney.

They waited for the soldier to return with the gurney after they had Rin helped Dr. Abraham load his older brother upon it. Rin look at his older brother face, he almost cried when I realized that Lucifer had passed out. But he can hear him wheezing and breathing very hard, Rin wanted to follow them however Homare Todo held her hand up to him.

“Don’t worry about the Commander we’ll care for him, it’s time for you to go!” Answer Homare as she pointed to the helicopter.

Rin looks over his shoulder toward the helicopter and saw that the pilot is waiting for him. “But!” Answer Rin in concerns, as he looked back at Homare Todo.

“Rin, it’s fine!” Ordered Homare as she gave him her famous strict stares.

Rin sighed, “ok!” He answered.

“Oh, before I forget we’ll be having agents dropping in to check in on you.” Explains Homare Todo

Rin groan at this that means they will be showing up randomly at different times, he’s also pretty is when he’s least expected. “Yes, madam!” He Answers quickly when he finally noticed that she is glaring at him. He turns to walk towards the helicopter to get on it, however, he stopped. “Captain?”

“Yes, Rin!” 

“After I settled at my condo I’m going to be calling to check how is everything!” Answer Rin calmly with his back still facing her, he didn't want her to see him crying or want her to know that he is crying now. He also wanted to know if his big brother is fine and Well.

“Of course!” Answer Homare

Rin smile sadly as he got into the helicopter, the pilot closed the door. He sat in the settings up his iPod to listen to music, he found his favorite song (Hotel California) and started playing it. As the helicopter took off he watches everything through the window, he hummed with the song. As he listened to the song he fell asleep.

Rin didn’t know how long he been sleeping, he is startled awake by one of the pilots. “Yeah!” He Answers as he pulls out the headphones buds from his ears.

“We’re here Sir, we have started to land the helicopter in the fields!” Explains the second pilots. 

“Ok,” replies Rin as he stretches his arms, he doesn’t know how long he been sleeping. But he pretty sure it’s was about for 2 hours, “How long I was sleeping?” He asked

“About 3 hours Sir!” answer the second Pilot

“Oh ok then!”

“So, one of our agents is here already waiting for us to arrive he going to take you to True Cross Academy!” explained the first Pilot now after He had landed the helicopter.

“I see!” answer Rin as he got to his feet, “As I remember frankly on what my older brother had told me I’m going to meet my other older Brother Samael I believe Before I even started the cram school!”

“Yes, I Believe that’s right Sir!”

“Samael, The King of Time!” Rin Bluntly answers In a bored tone, as he waited for the door to open.

Both Pilot didn’t say anything instead look at each other, one of the pilots open the doors of the Helicopter revealing one of their agents wait by a pickup truck. “Sir Are you ready!”

“Yeah Been Born ready!” answer Rin excitedly as he jumped down to the ground, he took a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Lord Rin!” called the agent as he walks up to them.

“Please just called me Rin!” answer Rin quickly get over being called Sir or Lord all his life, “I know you guys are being respectful toward me but please no more!”

“Ok, Rin!” answer all 3 man

“So, Rin let get all your boxes off the helicopter onto the pickup truck!” answer the agent

All 4 of them unload 10 boxes from the helicopter, they tried to get Rin to not help but he refuses them and told him he rather help to get it done faster. They loaded the truck, Rin got in the passenger’s side he waves goodbye to the two pilots as they drove away.

“So, Rin welcome to Tokyo Japan!” answer the Agent

“Thanks, man!” answer Rin in his laid-back tone.

“The condo I’m taking you to is already have furniture there, at the order of the Commander!” explained The agent

“Oh, I see!”

“It’s so you’ll be living comfortably here!” explained the agent

Rin is listening quietly as he watches through the truck’s window as he can see True Cross Campus Town in the horizon, 

“Rin I’m going to drop you off at the Academy!” Explains the agent as he drives up to the academy, “don’t worry about your condo, I will have help!”

“Ok!” Answer Rin as he gets ready to leave the truck, “hey just leave everything in the living room!” He Explains as he got out of the truck when they got there, not before he took the key to his new home on this mission. Rin watches the driver drive off, he turns to look at the academy and sigh. He needs to head towards the orientation for the school, he is very nervous about being here. Mostly because he had been homeschooled by his older brother Egyn, sometimes by Lucifer as well.

Sitting in the auditorium was the most boring thing ever, he sat through Lucifer’s speech however he did fell asleep during it. Which cause Homare to hit him with her fist, the class rep also did a speech himself. The boy looks about the same age as him, with moles and glasses. To him it suited him very well, he believes his name is Yukio Okumura. 

It is now time for the tour of the school, he looks around in amazement at the classroom and etc.

He also knows he has to meet his other older brother Samael soon, at his private office. He looked toward the courtyard and saw an elderly man looking at him, he assumed that he is waiting for him.

Rin walk up slowly to the elderly man, “are you waiting for me, Sir?” He asks

“Yes.” replies the elderly man as he bows at the waist, “I was sent here by Lord, Mephisto Pheles to guide you to his office!” the elderly man explained as he motions Rin to follow him, “The Master is very excited to meet you, young master!”

Rin groans from being called young master, but He began to wonder who is Mephisto Pheles so he had to ask. “Who the hell is Mephisto Pheles, I thought I was here to meet Samael?” He as rudely but it didn’t faze the elderly man at all.

“Yes, Mephisto Pheles is the name he goes by here but I can sure you it’s Samael you were told about!”

Rin is not buying it however he has to wait and see on who He is really meeting here, “Fine!” He answers harshly and rudely as he follows the elderly man. It was a very long and awkward walk towards where supposedly this person is at, they are both standing in front of large doors and Rin watch has the elderly man knock on the door.

“Sir, I brought him like you have ordered me to!” answer the elder man, He opens the door when they both heard a somewhat quiet. “Enter!” the elder man motions Rin to enter and he closes the door after Rin did.

Rin looks at the now closed door, but when he heard someone clear their throat He turns to face the desk and He sweatdrop at the site of the person sitting behind the desk. “Uh!” answer widen eyes and shock Rin.

“Welcome Little brother, It’s good to finally meet you!” answered a smiling Mephisto Pheles

“WHY THE HELL YOU ARE DRESS LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN!” Yelled Rin suddenly when He broke free from his trance, he studies his other older brother in the most ridiculous outfit He had ever seen. He was told previously that Samael had weird taste in clothing, and boy they weren’t kidding He felt like He is looking at a clown.

“How rude and here I thought our Older Brother Lucifer had taught you some manners!” answer Mephisto as He picks up a teacup that is next to him and drank from it.

Rin almost growls at him, but he remembers what Lucifer had told him the week before. “Hi Samael, it’s nice to meet you!” He almost smirks when he saw his other older brother frown.

“Oh, please I don’t go by that name anymore it’s now Mephisto Pheles!” explained Mephisto

“Do I look like I care!” growl Rin as He smirks, “that’s the name I was told to called you by!”

It was now Mephisto turn to growl, “I’m assuming our dear big brother Lucifer told you to called me that!” He answers as He leans forward on his desk and laces his fingers together. He had a very dark smile on his face, which starting to freak Rin out. "Well my dear little brother, we are going to have so much fun together!"


	6. The Cram School Introductions

Rin couldn’t help but sweatdrop at his older brother’s disguise, His older brother is in a dog form. As he follows behind him, “So Clown where is the cram school at?” He asks.

Mephisto Pheles look back at Rin in his dog form, “Do you remember the Key I gave you Rin?” He asks.

“Yeah!” answer Rin as he looks at the key in his hand.

“Use any locked door and it will take you to the cram school!” explained Mephisto as he sits in front a closed door and motion him to it.

Rin looks at the key in his hand and then he looks at the close but a locked door, he did what Mephisto had told him to do. When he walks through the door He realizes he is a dark and creepy hallway, “It’s creepy in here!” complained Rin he looked down and saw that Mephisto had followed him as well.

“Follow me!” answer Mephisto as he headed to another closed door, he motions him to it. “This is your classroom!”

Rin nods his head and opens the close door, he looked around the room and notice there were only a couple of student inside. “What a dump!” he thought when he notices the state of the classroom when the other student was looking at him. He introduces himself, “I’m Rin Isaac!” He answers as he sat down at one of the empty desks. He flinch when Mephisto sat next to him in a chair, “What are you doing?”

“Shh, Relax Rin I’m only going to be here a while!” whisper Mephisto

“Whatever!” answer Rin as he rests his chin against his hand, however, he perks up when the teacher arrived.

“Ah, your teacher is here!”

Rin’s eyes widen it was the same boy he saw earlier Yukio He believes, he can’t believe someone like him who is the same age as him is a teacher.

“Greetings, I’m Yukio Okumura and I’m your teacher for Demon Pharmaceuticals!” explained Yukio as he places a briefcase on a podium looking desk. “Now I’m the same age as all of you, I’m ready past the test about two years ago for my Exorcist license, I’m now a qualified Exorcist as well as a qualified teacher!”

“What the hell you clown, He about almost the same age as me?” question Rin as he whispers to Mephisto as he kept his eyes on Yukio in amazement.

“Yeah, He became the first youngest exorcist in the world and his father is very proud of him!” answer Mephisto

“Now, raise your hand if you haven’t received your Temptaint?” ask Yukio began to count the hands the students they raised.

“What a temptaint?” ask Rin as he looks down at Mephisto who is sitting next to him in the chair.

“It's a spirit wound inflicted on a human that enables them to see demons for the rest of their lives. Temptaints are needed if becoming an exorcist. It’s sort of a passing of rite!” explained Mephisto

“Oh.”

“You don’t need it, you are a demon!” answer Mephisto as he whispers to Rin.

Rin frown at him, he doesn’t like to be called a demon that much. His older brother had explained to him that he is a half demon and half human when he was younger. He never understands why the some of the soldier children never play with him and always scare of him. 

“Now when this class is closed during the summer, goblins nest here!” explained Yukio as he searched through his briefcase and pull out a test tube with red liquid.

“Is it safe in here?” asked one of the students in fear.

“It’s fine they are magic barriers here!” explained Yukio as he held up the test tube to show the class. “In this test tube has rotting blood we are going to do a control summon of the goblins!”

Rin watch with interest as Yukio summon several hobgoblins, he watches as Yukio motions the 3 students to walk up toward the desk. For some reason, Rin is started to become attracted to the 16-year-old teacher and he doesn’t know why, to be honest, he felt like he knows him from somewhere.

When cram class orientations are over and the 3 students had received their temptaint, it was time to return to the dorms. “So I will show you where the dorms at!” explained Mephisto

“You don’t have to I’m not staying at the dorms!” answer Rin as he grabs his sword and bag.

“What?” question Mephisto

“I have a condo about a mile from the campus!” explained Rin as he heads toward the door. He walks into the hallway he stops in the middle, “Big brother didn’t feel comfortable with me in the dorm!” He explained

Mephisto is his dog form roll his eyes, “Lucifer was never like this before?” He question, he heard Rin scoff at this.

“Yeah, He’s very protective of me!” answer Rin as he walks away.

Mephisto watch as Rin disappear down the dark hallway, he is pretty sure he on his way to his suppose condo. “I know you are there Shiro?” question Mephisto as he transforms into his human form.

“Is that him?” question Shiro Fujimoto as he reveals himself as he stares longing down the hallway where Rin had walked down.

“Yes!” answer Mephisto as he turns to face Shiro Fujimoto.

“He looked good!” compliment Shiro, however, He Mephisto a hard stare, “Your fucking older brother The King of Light did a good job with him!”

“Hmmm, are you praising him because you fail to protect Rin from Him?” question Mephisto as he did a fox smile.

“Fuck you, dumb shitty clown!” answer Shiro Fujimoto

“Oh, I’m hurt!” answer Mephisto as he pretends to clutch his chest in a hurt matter.

“What do you think, what of plans Lucifer has for him?” Question Shiro as he leans against the wall, even though He fails to protect Rin. He is still had concern for him even though He didn’t raise him like He originally plans to do.

“He’s going to be a double agent between Lucifer and me!” explained Mephisto

“I see!” answer Shiro calmly 

Mephisto studies Shiro appearance, however, he knew that Shiro is far from fine, He knows that Shiro is really good at hiding his emotions. “So are you planning to tell Yukio about Rin?” He question, he watches as Shiro flinches.

“I don’t know!”

“Do you want my advice old friend?” ask Mephisto still smiling  
“Sure what the hell!” answer Shiro bluntly 

“It will be a good idea to let him know but you need to ease him into understanding it!” suggest Mephisto

“Fine, but I don’t know how he will take it!” answer Shiro as he got off from leaning on the wall and walk away, leaving Mephisto alone however before he left he looked toward the slightly open classroom door. He fully aware that they had an eavesdrop listening to them as they talk with each other, Mephisto smirk as he walked away heading back to his office.

Yukio standing behind the slightly open classroom door with his hand on the handle, He is breathing hard with his eyes widen after what He just heard. He couldn’t believe it that his student Rin Isaac is his only long-lost older twin brother and now he understands why He couldn’t stop staring at him when He saw doing to orientations for The Cram School. He leans back on the closest desk in disbelief, he raises a single hand to rub his face. Now he wants badly to confront his father, “My twin brother!” He whispers to himself as a rollercoaster of emotion hit him hard.

~outside~

Rin is walking through a park that is heading to his condo, he wanted to get there quickly so He can call the base to check in on his older brother. If He’s fine now that is more what on his mind then anything really, He saw the condos where He been living at. Before He left the base He was told what number is the condo and what it is on, he started to run toward it. Now knowing He has internet setup at his request, He wants to He can do his homework with research and help him with his studies. Also, He wants to video chat his older brothers, whenever He’s free. He had his keys ready to unlock the front door, The agent probably left while He was still at school orientations.

He sighed as he unlock his front door when he looked into the middle of the living room he smiles at the site in a pile is all the boxes waiting to be unpacked. He explores his new home and found it is to his liked, his older brother chosen well.

In a living room, he saw a desk there, he’s planning to set up his MacBook Air so he can video call base. After he was done setting up his laptop, He dialing Egyn’s number He waited patiently for his older brother to pick up the phone. He smiles when He saw his older brother Egyn smiling face through the screen, “Hi Big brother!”

“Rinny!” answer Egyn as he smiles happily

“Just calling to check in!” explained Rin

“Is everything ok, Rinny are you hurt or anything?” question Egyn in a panic mother hen modes.

“Yes, yes I’m fine don’t worry!” explained Rin in hopes to keep his brother going full-on mother hen mode. However, he also called to check in on Lucifer, “Egyn How big brother?” He asked

“He’s good He’s awake now and He wanted to speak to you!” explained Egyn as he looks toward something.

“Really?”

“Yup, I’m in his room with Him and the others!” explained Egyn

“Ok, put him on please!” answer Rin

Egyn disappeared for a second and Lucifer’s tired face appeared on the video called, “Rin.” replies Lucifer

“Hi, big bro how are you?” ask a concern Rin as he looked over his older brother’s body and saw that He is shirtless with several wires and IV drips stick from his body.

“I’m fine just tired!” explained Lucifer

“That good!” answer Rin

Lucifer studies his younger brother’s face for a bit, “Have you settle alright, Rin?” He asked suddenly.

“Huh, Yeah I love the condo!” answer Rin

“How you did during the orientations?” ask Lucifer

“I’m fine it was kind of overwhelming though!” explained Rin as he leans back on his chair.

“You’ll be fine after all you were homeschool, so I understand the overwhelming!” answer Lucifer before he took a sip of water that is in front of him.

“Ok!” answer Rin as he sighed at his older brother statement, his older brother is a very logical person but He did remember something. “Oh!” answer Rin as he got Lucifer attention, “Big Bro I met Samael and boy you weren’t kidding on the way He is dressing!”

Lucifer sighs, “Samael does have a very unique way to dress, but don’t let that distract you from your mission!” he answers as he places the cup of water in front of him.  
“Yes, Sir!” answer Rin

“Is there anything else Rin?” ask Lucifer as he leans against his pillows.

“Is it alright if I called every week it check in?” ask Rin hopefully

“It’s fine!” answer Lucifer who is right now every bored.

Rin look at the clock on his laptop and sighs, “Hey big Bro I have to go It’s very late here!” He answered as he looks at Lucifer.

“I see, well I’ll be waiting for the next video called from you!” answer Lucifer as he looks at his younger brother and his eyes soften at the site of him, “Rin stay safe!” He answers Before He hangs up leaving Rin to his thoughts.

“Ok!” answer Rin after evening the called had ended, before he does to bed he wanted to unpack everything. Also, he plans to go grocery shopping, for his supplies he’s going to use during his time at school.

After he had finished and put everything away, he walks toward the closest grocery store to get some shopping done. He already wrote a list of items he needs, when he got there he grabs a shopping cart. He had place clothing pins and laundry detergent in the basket, he started to look at the different selection of meats. He got what He believes is in season, he is now in the produce aisle. Getting fruits and vegetable, earlier he found some bento lunches box and He decides to get 3 of them, 2 small ones and large ones use for picnics. Rin was so deep in thought, he flinches suddenly when someone pats of his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around his eyes widen when he realizes who it was, standing there with his hand up.

Yukio is standing behind him, “Hello Mr. Isaac!” as He smiles at him.

“Hello, Mr. Okumura!” answer Rin as he turns around to face him.

“What a small world running to you here!” answer Yukio

“Yeah it is!” answer Rin as he agrees with his exorcist teacher.

They both we’re deep into their conversations and they didn’t realize someone walking up to them, Yukio and Rin flinch when someone called Yukio name and Yukio turned around to see who called him. Rin watched as Yukio smile at the unknown person, however, he frowns afterward.

“Father!” answer Yukio


	7. The Beginning To The End

Shiro Fujimoto couldn’t believe on what he is seeing, Yukio is having a conversation with his lost older twin brother. Yukio and Himself went into the grocery store for small snacks, he guess when he had his back turn Yukio saw one of his students there.

“Oh, Dad this is one of my students!” explained Yukio as he introduces Rin to his father. “This is Rin Isaac!” Yukio notices the face his father made, but he brushes it off because He’s planning to confront his father later.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Isaac!” answer Shiro as he offers Rin his hand.

“Nice to meet you Sir!” answer Rin as he shook Shiro’s hand.

Shiro’s release Rin’s hand and began to studies his face, he can see a little of Yuri in him. He mostly has her beautiful blue eyes, he started to get sad.

“Uh are you ok Mr. ummmm?” ask Rin

“Shiro!” answer Shiro as he told Rin his name, “It’s Shiro Fujimoto!”

“Ok, so are you ok Mr. Fujimoto?” asked Rin once more

“Yes, I’m fine don’t worry about me young man!” explained Shiro

“Ok!” answer an uncertain Rin

Shiro smiled at Rin and then looked into his shopping cart, “My that a lot of stuff for one dorm room?” he asked 

“Huh, oh I’m not staying at the dorms and I have a condo about a mile away from the campus!” explained Rin as he looks inside his shopping cart.

“But it will be easier if you stay at the dorms?” asked Yukio then

“Yeah, well It is almost my big brother ideas!” explained Rin as he drops a bag of 3 red apples into the carts, “My big brother is paranoid and is super protective of me!”

“I don’t understand why?” ask Yukio

“When I was very young about when I was 1 year old, one of his former employees actually abduct me!” explained Rin however he started to looked very sad when he remember that awful day, that one employee was super nice and friendly. She didn’t agree on how his big brother Lucifer is raising him, she was killed for treason after they are finally caught. “After that, I was almost kept at home and homeschool!”

~flashback~

A 1 years old Rin giggle happily as he gently tug on his older brother’s blond tail, his older brother had it wrapped firmly around his tiny waist and to him it is a very strong grip so little Rin doesn’t get lose, Rin giggle once more when his brother pull him close again, “Rin!” warn Lucifer as he looked down at Rin. Lucifer took Rin out to play at a park nearby, Lucifer’s bodyguards also a company them as well Egyn who wanted to come when they left the mansion.

Rin giggles again when he lift his arms up to his older brother, to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. “Uppies!” He demanded in his baby voice.

Lucifer rolls his eyes who knew being a big brother was going this hard, he gently lifts Rin into his arms. However, he still kept his tail wrapped around Rin waist, “once we get there I need you to stay close by ok Rin!” He ordered.

“Okey-dokey, big brother!” answer Rin happily.

“I’m serious Rin I’m not going to chase you around the playground again!” answer Lucifer harshly which cause Rin to giggle even more.

“Geez, Lucifer calm down he’s 1 year old and he’s going to do the opposite on what you want him to do!” answer Egyn as he rolls his eyes at Lucifer’s harsh command.

“Hmmm, well if he does run off you the one that going to chase him!” answer Lucifer as he glared at Egyn.

“Sure, I love playing tag!” Answer Egyn as he smirks at Lucifer as cause his older to growl at him, it’s a game that Rin will play with Egyn mostly. When was time to go little Rin actually took off, forcing Lucifer to chase after him. Lucifer never wanted to do that again, he had his lower soldiers chase him instead.

They all reach the playground and Lucifer lower Rin to the ground and he watch with fatherly like eyes as Rin started to play with Egyn, Lucifer sat down on the bench close by with Homare, Lund, and Strom standing close to him. He made sure to stay in high alert in case something had happened where he can quickly grab Rin, so they can make a quick getaway.

“Commander!” answer Homare

“Hmm,” replies Lucifer to show he is listening to her.

“Commander, several of our spies had spotted Rin former nanny in a nearby area!” explained Homare

“I see!” answer Lucifer

“What your order to handed her?” ask Homare

“Nothing for now, however, if she becomes a problem then get rid of her!” ordered Lucifer as he looks back at Egyn and Rin they are in near the swing area now, he watches as Egyn gently lifts Rin into of the swings Rin and Egyn started gently push him. Lucifer smile when he listen to Rin squeals of happiness, “I’ve warned her the first time when she first started questioning me, I don’t have any tolerance with people who question my method on how I'm raising Rin!” as he kept himself from growling at the thought of Rin’s former nanny, He had her recently fire her because of her judgments and responsibilities as a personal nanny.

“Yes sir!” answer Homare

“However, I do want eyes on her!” ordered Lucifer as he looked over his shoulder toward Homare.

“Yes, Commander!” answer Homare

Lucifer went back to watch over Rin and Egyn, Rin is on the monkey bars playing. Egyn remains very close in case Rin fell off from it, “right now I just want to relax and watch my little brother!” he answers suddenly as he continued to watch his younger brothers play together.

“Commander!” answer all 3 his bodyguard

The group is unaware that a person is spying on them from the other side of the park, this person is hiding in the bush is a middle age woman. She glared at Lucifer as he sits calmly on the bench, “Just you wait, Commander!” she growls angrily as she walked away before she can do anything she going to regret, to the man that basically ruin her life. “Such a sweet little innocent boy to be ruined by you!” she growls as she stomps away fast.

“Rinny, Rinny it’s fine I will catch you when you come down the slide!” answer Egyn as he tried to coax Rin to slide down to him, however, Rin had his hands in a death grip on the side of the slide. “Rinny!”

“No!” yelled Rin as he cried

“Rinny it’s ok I won’t let anything happened to you!” explained Egyn as he pleads up to his crying baby brother. He manages to coax his baby brother with a bribe of ice cream, to come down the slide. He smiles when Rin squeal happily coming down, Egyn caught his baby brother and then threw up him up into the air which causes Rin to Squeal even more. “You did well Rinny, Your such a brave boy!” He praised

“Egyn you promise Ice cream!” remind Rin as he giggles when Egyn tickles him, Rin smile happily in the thought of the frozen yummy treat.

“We have to ask Lucifer first Rinny!” explained Egyn calmly

“Okey-dokey, Eggies,” replies Rin as he giggle when Egyn held upside down.

Egyn smile as he flipped Rin right side up and place him on his little feet, his smile widens when Rin ran toward a lounging Lucifer watches from the bench.

“Big Brother!” called Rin as he stood in front of Lucifer

Lucifer quirk his eyebrow at his baby brother, he watches as He has a very big happy smile on his face. “Yes, Rin!” He answered calmly.

“Can we get some ice cream?” asked Rin as he pointed to the ice cream cart that is set up next to them.

Lucifer follow RIn’s pointing finger and he turn to look back at his baby brother, “Rin you didn’t have any dinner yet, I don’t want you to ruin your appetite!” He answers firmly

Rin pout sadly, however, he had a plan to get what he wants his infamous kick puppy dog look. It’s mostly to get what he wants from Egyn and he falls for that looked all the time, but he’s wondering how it’s going to work on the commander. He made himself looked really sad before he started begging, “Please big brother…..we can get a small one!”

Lucifer just stared at Rin in disbelief, he heard about the looked Rin makes to get what he wants. He can see Egyn trying not to laugh about it, Rin had the nerve to use it against him well he’s not going to fall for that. He’s the Commander-in-Chief of the Illuminati, he had thousand maybe even more under his command. “Rin, Don’t you even dare using that against me!” he growls at his baby brother.

Rin flinches at his older brother voice, this time he started to tears up for real. Then the fake crocodile’s tears he started to use before, “I’m………….sorry!” He Cried to keep himself from getting in trouble.

Lucifer stares at Rin, he rolled his eyes at the site. “Rin, let me make an ideal with you?” He suggests calmly

“O…...k!” Sniffed Rin

“If you promise to never make that look at me again every night after dinner I’ll let you have dessert!” Explains Lucifer as he bargained with his baby brother. He made a satisfied smile when Rin nods his head excitedly at the deal he made, he watches as Rin ran back to the jungle gym to play. Egyn following closely behind him, they remained there for an hour and it’s time to go home for dinner. 

Rin rides on Egyn’s back, both of them are humming a tune that’s very out of tune. As soon they got into the foyers of the mansion, Lucifer’s legs gave out and he almost fell if it weren’t for Lund and Strom catching him, they had to wait for one of the butler's to bring a wheelchair. Rin watches with a scare and wide eyes, from his place on Egyn’s back.

After Lucifer is helped into the wheelchair, he looked toward Rin. “It’s ok Rin I’m fine!” He claimed in a fatherly tone. To keep Rin from crying for him.

“Oakie!” Answer Rin 

Lucifer is pushed into the dining room, he is placed at his normal spot as the head of the table. He watches as Egyn blows raspberries into rin’s stomach, which cause the little boy to giggles wildly. He is placed into his booster seat, “are you hungry Rin?” Lucifer Ask.

“Yuppie!” Answer Rin 

They waited for the maids and butlers to bring the food, Rin being still so young they had precut his meats and handed his fork to him. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Rin, evening though Rin had to fork in his right hand. He’s been plucking the meat piece off his plate and sticking it in his mouth, with his left hand. It’s due to the fact that Rin doesn’t understand to not eat with his hand. “Rin use your fork please!” He Ordered. However he groaned when Rin does but instead of bringing the fork to his mouth, he plucked the meat off from it.

Egyn laughed at the site, “well you did tell him to use the fork, you didn’t say how!” He laughed when Lucifer glared at him.

After dinner, Rin had gotten his bath and getting ready for bed, Egyn in the bed with him reading him a bedtime story. Normally Lucifer does the reading, however, he said something came up, so Egyn is reading a book called “goodnight moon”. Egyn never questions his older brother, so must be very important. 

When Rin is now sleeping Egyn tuck him in, “sweet dreams, Rinny.” He Replies as he places a kiss on his baby brother’s forehead. He turned off the lights, he never realized someone was watching them through the window.

The figure waited until Egyn had left the bedroom, they open the window and climbed inside. There is a nightlight in the room, the shadowy figure was revealed as the former nanny to Rin. She gently lifted the sleeping Rin into her arms, she gently wrapped him in his blanket and tied him to herself. So she can climb down the vines, she barely got past the courtyard. When floodlights suddenly turned on, she realized that she is surrounded by the Illuminati soldiers.

A soldier gently took Rin from her arms, “NO!” She yelled and she was forced to her knees harshly by two others soldiers.

“Ms. Sarah, I warned you before to never returned here!”

Sarah glared at the man who step into the light, her eyes widened when she saw it’s Lucifer. She saw his personal bodyguards behind him, “I remembered but how did you know asshole!” She growls at him.

“I sensed you at the playground, and so I figured you were going to do something like this!” Answer Lucifer as he walked up to stand in front of her, “honestly I'm not surprised!”

“I’m not going to let you ruin that sweet little boy!” Answer Sarah angrily as she looked toward the soldiers that are holding the still sleeping Rin, “you ruined my life you bastard!” 

Homare Todo frown at this dumb women, however, she kept a calm face. She growls when Sarah started struggling against the solder's hold, she assume that Sarah is going to try and attack their Commander.

Lucifer remains very calm as he listened to Sarah cursing at him, “Ms. Sarah, I didn’t ruin your life you did that yourself.” He Explains as he kneeled down to glare at her, when he got his face closed to her Sarah had spit into Lucifer’s face unexpectedly, which cause him to frown at her, he took out his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face of the spit, however he remain very calm. “When I was working with your former agency, I remembered that I had requested not to be questioned on the way I'm raising my baby brother!” He Explains as he moves a piece of hair out of Sarah’s face.

“You’re a monst……!” 

She was cut off from Lucifer choking her with his hand, she can feel him crushing her windpipe.

“I’m not done talking Ms. Sarah!” Answer Lucifer as he faces remains emotionless, “I’m very disappointed with how you think you can come into my house and kidnap my baby brother from the only place he had ever known!”

Sarah is actually afraid for her life, but all she can do is stared into his cold eyes.

“I was going to kill you myself, however, I don’t want to use my power on the likes of you!” Explains Lucifer as he releases her neck and got to his feet.

“Wh…..at!” Shutter Sarah going very white with fear.

Lucifer looked to the two soldiers holding to her knees, “make sure to make it looked she killed herself!” He Ordered as he walked to the soldier that had Rin in his arms, he motions the soldier to hand him his baby brother.  
Sarah yelled after him, “You can’t do th……..!” however she is shoved harshly in the ground and she started screaming for her life. “PLEASE HELP ME I BEG YOU!” however, her plead fall to death ears, no one made any movement or they looked like they were going to do anytime, she cried in pain as she breathes in the dirt and she felt sometimes shove hard into the back of her head.

As Lucifer walked away with Rin still asleep in his arms, he heard a loud gunshot with off. His 3 loyal bodyguard following closer behind him, he's planning to have Rin sleep in his bedroom with him, almost having a close call with the former nanny. he is still planning to hire another nanny, but this time he's going to do the interview them himself to keep this from happening again.

~end of flashback~

After that had happened Lucifer had become very selective on, who can have connected with him. Also why he was homeschooled, it’s because his older brother doesn’t trust outsider.

“She was arrested after that!” Lied Rin

Both Shiro and Yukio could tell that he is lying, but they never really questioned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't Fuck with the king of light


	8. School Life and Broken Hearts part 1

Rin is somewhat enjoying school it’s still overwhelmed him, but he’s doing better than before. Rin had also met the other spy named Shima Renzou. He actually likes him because of his laid back and carefree attitude, he actually gets along with him. 

However, they both agreed to keep their mission a secret, Rin has been praised by his teachers for his good grades and hard work. He does have a few fans, however, not as many as Yukio does. 

Rin became very excited because at the academy there is a cooking class and art class. Which he adding to his course.

Lunchtime came around when Yukio got his food from the student store, Yukio looked around for a private place to eat and also where he can hide from his 3 fangirls. That want to give him bento lunch that they made for him, he looked towards the tree and his eyes widen when he saw Rin sitting under it in the shade. From what he can tell reading a book, he decided that he can Ask to join him.

He walked up to him, “Hello Mr. Isaac!” He Answers as he got Rin’s attention.

“Oh, hello Mr. Okumura.” Replies Rin as he smiles at his exorcist teacher, “how are you today, Sir?” He Asked.

“I’m fine thank you for asking.” Replies Yukio as he smiles at his cram class students, “uh Mr. Isaac do you mind if it joins you under this tree?” He Asked.

“Sure!” Answer Rin before he went back to read his book.

“So what is the book you’re reading, Mr. Isaac?” Asked Yukio

“Huh, oh The Hobbits!” Explains Rin as he places the bookmark between the pages, so he can return to it later on at night.

“Ah, I heard That’s a good book!” Answer Yukio as he sat down next to Rin.

“It is.” Replies Rin as he places the book back into his messenger bag, “my older brother gave it to me before I came to school!” He Explains

Yukio clutched his fist in anger, he couldn’t help to wonder on how Rin would have turned out if he was brought up by. Father Fujimoto instead of the person that took him, he remembered as he was going up how his father would return from his mission. With a disappointing look on his face, he been searching for his twin brother but always come back empty handed.

Yukio stopped himself from growling in anger when he saw Rin’s concern face looking at him in worry.

“Mr. Okumura are you ok?” Asked Rin

“Yes, I’m fine don’t worry about me!” Explains Yukio as he waves his hands in front of him, “Just had a lot on my mind lately so nothing to worry about!”

“Ok!” Answer Rin as he picks up a rice ball and eats it.

“So how you like school?” Asked Yukio

“I enjoyed it, however, I’m still get overwhelmed sometimes!” Explains Rin

“I understand that you were homeschooled beforehand.” Replies Yukio as he started eating his sandwich, “So what you do on your spared time?”

“Well, I read most but I love to draw and paint.” Replies Rin as he finishes off his third rice ball, “but I enjoying cook and baking the most!”

“Oh!” Answer Yukio 

“Do you have any favorites TV shows?” Asked Yukio 

“No, I mean I do watch TV but I don’t have any favorite shows like I said before I mostly read!” Answer Rin as he put his empty bento box away in his messenger bag’s second pocket, “My older brother limits on how much TV I can watch, however, If I do watch something usually something that very educational.” He explained as he rolls his shoulder from leaning against the tree’s trunk.

Yukio smiles gently he had a reason for. Asking Rin the question, he wanted to get to know his long lost older twin brother, to understand the missing piece of himself. 

“Say.”

Yukio flinched suddenly at the sound of Rin’s voice, luckily that Rin seems not to notice. 

“How about you come to my place after the Cram classes, I can loan you one of my books?” Ask Rin as he looked up to Yukio’s face.

“I’ll love that!” Answer Yukio with a smile.

Rin returns his smile, they both talked to each other and they very much enjoyed each other company. However, the lunch bell ring and the student returns to their classes, at the cram classes. They learn different types of demons and soon as that class is over, Rin is leading Yukio to his places.

Rin unlocked his front door and allow Yukio in, “make yourself at home!” Offer Rin as he closes and locked his front door, he heads towards the kitchen to get them something to drinks.

Yukio looked around and he saw it is a pretty nice placed, Rin had decorated it really nice. In the corner of the living room, he noticed an easel wood stand, with a Stretched Artist Canvas on it. When he got closer to it he noticed that Rin is beginning to stretch on it.

Yukio looked at the picture that is taped on the canvas corner, he noticed it is of a man with blond hair. Sitting in a large chair Dress in some type of military uniform and is also wearing a red cape that is draped over the arms chair, he also noticed that the man had a blond tail. “He’s a demon he has to be!” Yukio thought to himself. 

“Oh, it’s actually going to be a gift to my big brother!” Explains Rin holding a serving tray, he also laughed with Yukio flinched. “Sorry did I startled you teacher!”

“No, it’s fine!” Answer Yukio as looked over the still being drawn portrait, “So You’re painted this for your older brother?”

“Huh, Yeah It’s for his birthday present.” Replies Rin as he placed the tray on the coffee table, he gently picked up a teacup and pours some tea into it. “His birthday is on December 7!” he explained, however, he had forgotten to ask Yukio if he like some tea. “I hope you love tea and tea cookies?”

“The tea is fine to thank you!” Answered Yukio as he walks towards the couch and sits down on it, he saw the tea cookies and his mouth water at the site of it. “Those looked so good!” He Answers as he pointed to the plate filled with the cookies.

“Oh, I made those!” Explains Rin

“Right I remember you said you love to cook!” Answer Yukio 

“Yeah!” Answer Rin as he handed Yukio the tea cup after he filled it with tea. He also sits down on the couch as well, “my older brothers employee comes and check on me every week, so I’ll make them cookies or brownies!” He Explains with a smile.

“Your older brother, will he ever come if there’s a open house or any festivals?” Ask Yukio before he took a sip from the teacup finding it to his liking, He had to ask what the brand of this tea he’s drinking.

“Maybe I don’t know!” Answer Rin who became suddenly sad, since he was still a child. His older brother’s condition had got worse and he needs to be on the machine constantly if he’s off his body will actually fail on him. “But my other older brother would love to come!”

“Another brother?” Ask Yukio who is started to feel hurt, He’s getting very jealous for the two older brothers. For taking Rin from Father Fujimoto and him, Rin doesn’t even know he even exists in this world he’s living in.

“Yeah, he’s more outgoing once he gets to know you!” Explains Rin 

“I see!”

“However, he’s very shy and timid.” Replies Rin

“He sounds like he’s a great guy!” Answer Yukio

“Yeah, if you get past the worry mother hen mode he always has!” Joke Rin as he remembers the video call he did with him, a couple months ago. “He’s always been languid with me when I was growing up!” he explained as he took a sip of the tea, “our older brother is more strict with me!”

“Your upbringing is very different from mine!” whisper Yukio to himself, however, Rin heard him.

“Pardon?” ask Rin

“Oh nothing just talking to myself!” explained Yukio

“Are you sure?” ask Rin again very much worry about his teacher and hopeful a new friend.

“Nothing to worry about Mr. Isaac!” suggest Yukio

“You know you could just call me Rin, I don’t mind it at all!” explained Rin

Yukio smile at this, he actually wants to call him by his first name. “Ok Rin it is,” he replies happily

Rin smile as well but he did remember why Yukio is here in the first place, “Oh yeah the book I’m going to lend to you!” He answers as he got up from the couch and walk toward the bookshelf in the other side of the living room, “Hmmm I have a lot of different books that you will love but it’s hard to choose!”

Yukio laughed at his long-lost older twin brother, “Chose anything that will make me want to read again!” He suggested.

“Oh, I have just the book!” explained Rin as he grabs one of the books off the shelves, “I hope you love Lord of the Rings?” He asks as he walked back to the couch holding the book in his hands, “just to warn you this book is in a series!” he Explained As he sits down next to Yukio and handed him the book.

“Oh,” replies Yukio Happily as he studies the book.

“Yeah, I hope you enjoy it!” answer Rin as he started to clean up the dirty dishes, he places them on the serving tray. “Maybe when you finish the books we can talk about it!”

“Sure!” answer Yukio

“Hmmm, whoa is that the time!” exclaimed Rin as he looks at the clock.

“I should be getting back to the dormitory!” answer Yukio

“Yeah!” answer Rin as he got up from the couch, he picks up the tray and brought it to the kitchen. “I have to make my lunch for tomorrow, do my homework, and call my brothers!” he explained as he grabs his messenger bag and started to empty it out on the kitchen table. But he wants to walked Yukio out before he does anything.

They are both outsides of Rin’s condo, Yukio is very happy to learn a little more about Rin. “So, Thank you for inviting me to your place Rin!” answer Yukio with a happy smile.

“No problem, I enjoy your company.” replies Rin as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets, “Maybe if you want you can join me for dinner sometimes?” He asks

Yukio eyes widen from this, “Sure I’ll love that very much!” he answers happily looking forward to that day.

“Well, Yukio I’ll see you tomorrow at school!” answer Rin, he also likes the fact that Yukio wanted him to call him by his first name too.

“I’ll see you tomorrow too, Rin!” answer Yukio as he turns to walk back home, he heard the front door of Rin’s condo closed shut. He stops on the stair to looked up at Rin’s condo, He can see Rin through the closed blinds as he moves about in his house. Yukio did enjoy his older brother company and he also looking forward to spending time with him again, He remembers vaguely when he confronted his father. They both got into a huge argument, his father had to leave before the fight got worst.

~flashback~

“Father,” replies Yukio as he stops his father from walking away from him.

“Yes, Yukio!” answer Shiro Fujimoto as he looks over his shoulder to look at Yukio.

“I need to know something that has been bothering me for a while?” asked Yukio

 

“Sure ask away!” exclaimed Shiro

“Please, don’t lie to me!” answer Yukio

“Ok!”

“Is Mr. Isaac my older twin brother?” ask Yukio as he walks closer to his father. However, the face his father made he had got his answer. “So it’s true then?”

“How did you……….” replies a shock Shiro

“IS IT TRUE?” question Yukio as he yelled

Shiro couldn’t believe he was going to plan to tell Yukio an evidently, “he must have been in the classroom still when He heard me and the clown talking!” He thought to himself.

“Father!” answer Yukio harshly

“I think you already know that answer!” answered Shiro as he sat down on the steps of the nearby stair. “However, Yes He’s your brother!”

“When were you planning to tell me?” asked Yukio

“I don’t know!” claimed Shiro as he rubs his face tiredly. “You don’t know, on how I was going to do it!” admits Shiro honestly “or how you were going to take it!”

“Take it, that bullshit!” Answer Yukio angrily as both his clenched both his fist in anger, “I would probably never found out if I hadn’t stay-behinds in the classroom.”

It was Shiro turn to get angrily now, “HOW DO YOU WANT ME, to tell you Yukio?” Yukio was about to Answer, however. Shiro spoked out. “I’m not done yet, I’m asking you how?” As he got to his feet, “were you hoping for something like this, Yukio do you remembered on how the last 16 years I was searching for your twin brother, well guessed what one of your cram students is him!” Explains Shiro but he started laughing afterward. “He shows up on his own!” 

Yukio just stand there with his mouth open, “father you know you can’t do this alone, why won’t you let me help you!” He Answers harshly, he knew his father had bad habits. From smoking, drinking, and etc. He hates his father never let him get involved, with the search of his older twin. “I’m not going against you so why you will never let me help?” He Asked as his eyes turn hard.

“It’s not your place, son!” Answer Shiro

“It’s not my place, the hell it is you didn’t share a womb with him I did. He’s my brother and I’m going to fight for him until my dying breath!” Explains Yukio as he did a hard glared, he is looking off somewhere.

Shiro shares at his adoptive son, he knew what his son is true, however, he doesn’t want to continue this conversation. “ Yukio?” He Asked to get his son’s attention.

“Yes!”

“The man that had and raised your twin!” Answer Shiro but to took a deep breath to help calm his nerves, “his name is Lucifer, the king of light. The leader of the infamous Illuminati!” 

Yukio eyes widened from what he had heard, he heard about The Illuminati and how they are imposing power against the Knight of the True Cross. He shivered at the thought of his only twin brother being raised maybe as a weapon for them, now He really needs to save him from them. “That looks like I have to work evening harder!” He whispered to himself a promise.

Shiro just continued to stare at him, he sighed at the thought of maybe a long fight ahead with The Illuminati. He started to walk away, not before he want to tell Yukio something. “To warn you son this is going to be a long battle ahead!” He gave one last look over his shoulder before he disappeared into the darkness. Heading back to his monastery for the night leaving Yukio alone with his thoughts.

~end of flashback~

Yukio restarted to walk by to his dormitory, for the night. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy about this, he doesn’t want to lose his brother again.

-with Rin-

Rin is happy that he made a new friend, he very much looking forward to hanging out with him in the near future.

He got his homework for today, he places them on his desk next to his laptop. He turns on his laptop and he groans on how many messages he miss from Egyn, his older brother is such a worry wart.

He also knows that if He doesn’t Answer him, he just going to keep messaging him.

He decided it will be easier to do a video call, he sweatdrop when he saw his older brother’s face.

“Rinny.” Cried a very worried Egyn

“Jeez, Eggie don’t worry so much or else your worry lines are going to get worse!” Explains Rin as he rolls his eyes.

“I was worried you never answered back!” Claimed Egyn in a panic.

“Eggie remembered I have school and I have only the weekends and holiday off, so I can’t Answer back or call all the time!” Explains Rin as he sits in his office chair. Egyn was about to Answer, however, He suddenly disappeared he can hear him argue with someone that was in the room with him. Rin watches as the phone jerk roughly around, “uh Eggie?” He Asked in concerned.

When the video call finally became very clear, Rin smile happily on who is on the other side of the called. Lucifer probably had tried to take Egyn’s cell phones from him earlier, they probably play tug of war with the phone. “Big brother!” He Answers as he smiles at his older brother, Lucifer looked surprisingly good. He doesn’t see any rotting flesh, “how are you today?”

“I feel great today, Rin!” Answer Lucifer calmly 

“That’s great!” Answer Rin happily as he started on his homework, “you looked great big brother!”

“Thank you, Rin!” Answer Lucifer 

Rin almost laugh at the site, he can see Lucifer pushing Egyn’s hand away from the phone he is still holding. He can hear Egyn complaining in the background, “is Eggie annoying you big brother?” 

“He’s starting to!” Answer Lucifer bluntly as he looks to glared at Egyn, who is basically next to him. “All he does is complain and it’s giving me a headache!”

“Please, big brother don’t stress out!” Pleads Rin

“I’ll try!” Answer Lucifer with his eyes close, he slowly opens them and carefully he studied his baby brother’s face. “How is school Rin?” He Asked 

“School fine, I’m actually made friends somewhat!” Explains Rin

“I see!” Answer Lucifer, of course, Rin would always to the opposite what he orders him to do. “Rin I’m going to warn you again, be careful when you allow someone in. Because you’re The one who’s going to be hurt!”

“I know!” Answer Rin as he looked off to the side, he went he older brother would read him like a book, “but I’m alone here so I can’t help it!” He Explains 

“You are not alone Rin, there’s another spy there!” Answer Lucifer calmly as he quickly moves the phone from Egyn’s grasp. “Are you prepare to betray those so-called friends of yours?” He Questions bluntly fully aware he’s hurting his baby brother feelings.

Rin didn’t Answer right away, sometimes he older brother is brutally honest and he hates it. 

“Rin?” Asked an emotionless Lucifer.

“I’m prepared big brother!” Answer Rin quickly

“You also need to be ready once I gave the orders, you and Shima you follow it without any failures!” Answer Lucifer 

“Yes, Sir!” Answer Rin 

“Well I must go I have a meeting to attend to, however, You can still talk with Egyn!” Explains Lucifer 

“Ok, take care, big brother!” Answer Rin 

Rin watches as Lucifer face disappeared, Egyn returns later on. He smiles when he saw Egyn glaring at Lucifer who is already leaving the room, “Eggie, it’s ok!” Answer Rin calmly.

Egyn quickly calm down at the sound of his little brother’s voice, “I’m sorry it’s what Lucifer said that annoyed me!”

“Why, he tells the truth!” Answer Rin 

“I know, but you still can make friends!” Explains Egyn trying to make something that Lucifer said into something positive.

“Ok!” Answer Rin 

“So, anyway tell me about your new friends?” Asked Egyn positively 

“Sure, well my one new friend is named Yukio!” Answer Rin as he smiled happily.

“Oh, tell me more?” Asked Egyn

“I like him, he pretty cool!” Answer Rin as he thinks to describe Yukio, “oh he’s around my age and he’s just starting as an exorcist teacher!” He Explains 

“Wow, that’s amazing!” Answered Egyn I’m shocked.

“Yeah!”

Egyn studies his baby brother’s face, he could tell that he something else in there admirations. “Now, Now baby brother don't go and fall in love!” He Answered as he causes Rin to turn bright red. He had to tell Lucifer the truth that Rin was secretly seeing one of the lower soldiers and they were kissing passionately with each other near a pond on the mansion’s grounds and boy their older brother Lucifer was not pleased about it.

Lucifer was not amused about it, their baby brother who just turns 14, and he was already caught in a male soldier’s arms, as soon after that happened the soldier was transferred away and Rin received a full on very long lecture.

“Come on!” Answer Rin embarrass he remembered that day, he was scared on how he was going to tell his brother that he is bisexual.

~flashback ~

14 years old Rin is waiting for something, he is in the shade of a large oak tree that’s in his backyard.

He looked around to see if there was any other soldier does the rounds, he starting to get worried that they are going to get caught.

He flinched when someone pats his shoulder, he turns around quickly. When he realized who it was, he smiles happily. “Adam.”

“Hey, you!” Answer Adam happily

Rin smiles at Adam, he is a year older than Rin. Adam had joined at the age of 13 when he ran away from home, Adam also told him why. His parents treated his baby sister like a goddess, spoiling her with everything she wanted but when it comes to him he gets nothing. So, he couldn’t take it anymore during the night he left with a duffle bag of clothing, money he had been saving from doing odds job in his town and he never looked back. “You're here!” He Answers happily as his black tail show how happy he is.

“I promise did I!” Explains Adam as he pulls Rin into a hug. He is was about to gave Rin a gentle kiss on the lips, however, Rin quickly block it with his two fingers.

“Please, not here Adam!” Explains Rin

“I’m sorry babe I forgot!” Answer Adam, gently he releases Rin’s waisted and gently took his hand into his, “followed me I set up a place that is more private!” He Explains as he started to lead, Rin away from the mansion. 

“Where are you taking me?” Ask Rin 

“It’s a surprise so don’t worry!” Answer Adam as he winks at Rin, he smiles warmly at him after Rin had blushed.

Adam had lead Rin deep into a wooded area that is still on the mansion’s property, they both walk towards an area that has huge rocks in the surrounding what looked like a somewhat small pond.

Adam leads him to a blanket that is spread out across the ground, with a picnic basket next to it.

“You did this for me?”

“Yeah, I wanted to make something special for the most perfect and wonderful person I ever meet!” Explained Adam as he leads Rin to the setup.

Rin smile even more, as he let Adam guide him to sit down on the blanket. He sat down next to Rin on the blanket, he gently lifts the basket and places it in front of both of them.

“I made sure to make all your favorites food!” explained Adam

“Your so sweet, Adam!” answer Rin as he gently gave Adam a kiss on the lips.

After they had finished eating their meal, Rin is laying on the blanket with Adam on top of him. They both had their lips locked into a passionate kiss, Rin had his tail wrapped around Adam’s waist. However, that didn’t last long when Adam was violently pulled from Rin’s body by an Illuminati soldiers.


	9. School Life and Broken Hearts part 2

Rin notices that they are surrounded by the Illuminati soldiers, Adam is forced to his knees. “What, NOOO!” he yelled as he got up to his feet to run to Adam’s aid, however, someone grabs his arms.

“Rinny don’t!” plead Egyn as he kept a firm hold on Rin’s arms. 

“Why?” ask Rin as tears came to his eyes.

“I’m sorry Rinny I had too!” explained Egyn as he cradles Rin’s head to his chest.

Egyn watch as Lucifer and his bodyguards show up, he could tell that Lucifer is upset. From what Egyn had told him about this meeting they had with each other. He can feel his shirt get wet by Rin’s tears, he felt bad for betraying Rin’s trust, however, it couldn’t help or prolong and farther.

Lucifer stood in front of Adam he studies his face, as he kept his face emotionless. However, he is in absolute rage when he found out, “Mr. Adam.” he replies in an emotionless yet calm voice.

Adam flinches at the sound of the Commander’s voice, but he kept his head down as he stares at the dirt of the ground. He could still hear Rin crying in the background, “Commander.” He replies in fear, He didn’t want to show any disrespect by struggling against the soldiers hold.

Lucifer looked toward the setup that Adam did, he could tell that He is very young about 15 he believe just a year older than His baby brother Rin. “Mr. Adam, I don’t know what you were planning to do. However, I don’t have tolerant for any plans you have that involve my little brother,” he explained clearly for Rin and Adam to hear.

“Sir, I wasn’t going to do anything to him.” plead Adam as he defended himself, however, his voice is trembling with fear of being in the presence of the Illuminati Commander-in-Chief.

“Really, then what that?” ask Lucifer as he pointed to the picnic area that they were in, Adam follows his pointing finger.

“It’s something to show how much he means to me, Sir I will never do anything to hurt him or anything he doesn’t want me to do to him!” Explained Adam in hope to get his Commander to understand.

“I see!” answer Lucifer, he didn’t like when he found them. Adam is on top of Rin, he orders his men’s to separate them both.

Adam was about to say more to continue to defend himself, however, Rin had cut him off the way he had gotten out of Egyn’s holds and Adam watches as he grabs Lucifer’s arm.

“Please, Big brother don’t!” beg Rin more tears came down his face, “please!”

Lucifer stared at his baby brother with no emotion, his baby brother had his arm in a loose grip. “Rin stay out of this!” he ordered his brother, he looked over to Egyn to silently order him to get Rin. which he quickly obey.

“Come with me, Rinny!” pleaded Egyn as he gently took hold of Rin’s arm, however, Rin shove his hand off.

“Please big brother don’t hurt him!” beg Rin again as this time to tighten his hold on Lucifer arm. “I know you're angry, but big brother please!”

“I will talk to you later Rin!” answer Lucifer harshly as he yanks his arm out from Rin’s grasp, “Someone please take him back to the mansion I’ll deal with him later!” he ordered loudly for his soldier to hear, which one of the soldiers did.

Adam watches sadly as Rin was grabbed and escorted back to the mansion, he can hear him screaming and crying loudly for him not to be hurt. He knew Egyn follow to for the concern he had over their little brother, he can feel the Commander and his 3 bodyguards hard glared on him.

“You don’t have to worry Mr. Adam I’m not going to Killed you!” explained Lucifer

Adam sighed in relief, however, he knew some type of punishment is coming his way and he's preparing to take it like a man.

“I’m not going to lose such an outstanding soldier, however, I feel you are going to be problematic for my younger brother!” explained Lucifer more

“Commander I don’t understand?” asked Adam as he finally looked up to his commanding officer.

“I feel that you will be a distraction for him!” answer Lucifer as he explained on what he’s planning to do with him, “So I’ve decided to transfer you to another location!”

“What!” answer Adam

“I going to sent you somewhere else that so both you and Rin won’t be able to distract each other!” explained Lucifer

“Is it because you disapprove of me, Sir?” question Adam who is getting mad at the whole situation, all he ever did really is to fall in love with Rin. Why is that so wrong, he doesn’t care that Rin is a demon, nor he isn’t afraid of him just because who his older brother is. Rin is someone who he cares for, there something that made him attractive to Rin.

Lucifer doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t care about what Adam thinks. His main goal is to make sure Rin is protected and safe or else He will never hear the end of it from their godly father Satan, “Mr. Adam if you do care for my baby brother, you have to understand there are things you should have never do and one of them, falling in love is not one of them!” He Answers in a bored tone. 

“You should at least let him experience what it’s like to be in love, you did as well!” Claimed Adam

Lucifer stares at the young man he remained calm, however. His blond tail shows a different show, how it was waving around showing his aggravations and frustration. He turned away to give Adam an icy glare, which causes the young man to flinch in fear. “You listened to me Mr. Adam, I had a lifetime to see what love does to humans!” He Explains calmly and coldly as he folds his arms over his chest, “love is only a tool to give weak hearty human something to believe in, our cousin fell for it and even I fell for it.”

“Wha……” Shuttered Adam, he heard what happened. He guesses the Commander must have hardened his heart, after the women he ‘care about’ had left to another location. The Commander did it to protect himself, but he heard the rumors on how the infamous Illuminati Commander in chief had to fall in love.

“I’ve seen human fought in the name of love, I’ve seen them killed in the name of love. I’ve seen how war started because of love!” Answer Lucifer calmly.

Adam was about to say something again or mentioned that he also had to fall in love with someone, however, the soldier that is holding him in place. Jerk him harshly and roughly, so he kept his mouth shut probably He doesn’t want to bring up any bad memories To not aggravate the Commander even more.

“You see Mr. Adam I just want to protect my baby brother In case he gets his heart broken, I’ve seen it before with one of my cousins and possibly like myself!”

Homare, Lund, and Strom silently watch from where they’re we’re standing, when Egyn finally told Lucifer about Rin. All 3 of them were also presented.

Lucifer early had sent requests for Rin to come to his bedroom, he had one of the maids to go retrieve him, however. When she returns to his leave she was in a panicked, she had explained she couldn’t find him anywhere in the mansion.

However, when he noticed the face Egyn is making. He decided to address him about why he’s so nervous. When Egyn denied that there’s something wrong, one looked from. However, years of raising Rin he could now tell that if both his younger brothers are lying to him, with one looked from Lucifer causes Egyn to spills everything on where Rin was and who he was with.

Lucifer looks towards one of his soldiers and he calmly addresses him, “majors!”

“Sir!” Answer the soldier.

“Please prepare his transfer papers?” Asked Lucifer calmly 

“Yes, Sir where do you want him to be transferred to?” Asked the majors 

“To Alaska!” Answer Lucifer suddenly when he finished thinking about it.

Adam couldn’t believe what’s he’s hearing, all this because of love. “Uh, Sir?” He Asked in hopes of getting the Commander’s attention.

Lucifer looked at the kneeling Adam. “Yes, Mr. Adam?” He Asked

Adam took a deep breath, he going to ask something. “Umm Sir you think I can say goodbye to Rin before I leave?” He Asks, he wants to see Rin one last time. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to be gone for, so he had to see him before he leaves.

Lucifer just stared at him, he has broken the silence. “Mr. Adam, that, however, is impossible I will not allow it to happen!

Adam’s eyes widened with disbelief, he had the feeling he’ll never see Rin again ever. He heard movements around him, when he looked up he saw that some of the soldiers are leaving. Lucifer had started to walk back to the mansion, Leaving him with the major.

Lucifer walked back to the mansion, he wanted to check on Rin. But he’s also preparing for the storm that is brewing, he calmly stood in front of Rin’s bedroom. He turns to looks at his 3 bodyguards, silently giving them an order that he wanted to go in alone.

He entered the bedroom after his bodyguards nod their heads. He calmly looked towards the bed and saw Egyn has Rin in his arms, he is calmly petting Rin’s hair intent to calm him down. He can hear Rin crying, when he closed the bedroom’s door it caught Egyn attention. 

Egyn looked at Lucifer with a sad look on his face. “Shhh, it’s ok Rinny.” Replies Egyn calmly as he gently caresses Rin’s hair, Rin had buried his face into Egyn’s stomach.

Lucifer calmly walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of it, he gently placed a soothing hand on his baby brother’s back. However, he frowns when Rin flinched at his contacts. “Rin.” He Replies calmly.

“Go…..away.” Replies Rin as he continued to cry into Egyn’s stomach.

“Rin looked at me!” Ordered Lucifer calmly 

“No!”

Lucifer, as this pointed, was about to lose his temper, at his younger brother’s attitude towards him. However, Egyn came to his aid.

“Calm yourself, Lucifer please don't get angry.” Replies Egyn calmly as he gently rubs Rin’s back, “you have to understand brother, that he is very upset!”

Lucifer nods his head, but he had to explain why he interfered with Rin’s love life. “Rin, I need you to listen to me!” 

Rin faintly nods his head, but he kept his face buried in Egyn shirt.

“I know that you're upset with me for what I have done, but I only did it to protect you!” Explains Lucifer calmly 

“Why?” Whimper Rin as He turns his head to look at his older brother. His eyes still red and swollen with tears, “why did you have to send him away?” He asked however he is grateful that Lucifer didn’t kill Adam, probably thought it is pointless over a childish crush. 

“I did it only to protect you, I didn’t want your heart to get broken!” Explains Lucifer as he laid down next to his younger brothers, he lays his blond tail across his brother’s bodies. “I have seen it happen before with our cousins!” 

“Huh?” Question Rin 

“It was before you were even born!” Explains Lucifer 

“I remember that.” Replies Egyn sadly 

“I don’t understand?” Asked Rin as he turns around in his bed and laid his head on Lucifer’s chest. “When this happened, big brother?” He Asked.

“It was 300 years ago!” Explains Lucifer as he gently pets his younger brother’s hair. “We had a female cousin who fell in love with a human!” 

The time Egyn continued, “however, he was about to marry someone else!” He Explains 

Rin listened quietly to his older brother’s story of their cousin.

Egyn sighed sadly, “he refused her!” 

“She couldn’t take her heartbreak so she host body died and she returned to Gehenna devastated!” Explains Lucifer this time as he tries to hold back a growl, in the thought of the human man that destroyed his young cousin. “I don’t know what happened to her after she got there.” He Replies honestly.

Rin eyes widened now he understands why Lucifer’s need to protect him, he doesn’t want what happened to cousin happened to him. “But what about with you and mama?”

“That’s a difference on what happened to me because she shares my point of view, ” Explains lucifer as he rubs his younger brother’s shoulder in comfort, “I do miss her sometimes, however, if you need to Rin you can hate me, you have my permission!” He Explains

“Big brother, I can never hate you I understand why you decided to send Adam away.” Explains Rin as he rubs his head against his older brother’s chest sleepy, he yawned tiredly. “I was also too young to memory what happened with Athena?” He Asked as he blinks sleepily up at his big brother.

“You were about one year old when it happened.” Replies Lucifer with his face kept straight, as his fingers gently caress Rin’s hair, he knew it must’ve been his strong heartbeat starting to put Rin but he stays wake a little more to listen on what really happened. “A group of people had broken into the mansion, they were trying to assassinate me.!” he explained calmly

“.......” hummed Rin as he listened quietly.

“She was taking a nap in our share room when they try to kill her, she was at a time was pregnant with your baby sister!” Explains Lucifer as he growls at the memories, she had finished putting Rin down for a nap and was calmly waiting for Lucifer to join her. He was angry when they had finally found the intruders, their leader had a somewhat dagger to her neck. However, he almost lost it when he saw the fear on her face. when the man had her pinned to the bed with a knife over her chest. “After we managed to save her, I had to send her away from being used against me ever! He explained as he looked down, he smiled gently when Rin had to fall asleep with his head still on his chest.

“So what would you do if he falls in love with someone else?” Ask Egyn as he looked up at Lucifer, he got tell that his brother is still upset and what happened when he had to send Athena away. “He needs to experience it as you did?” He Question 

“Let’s just hope that never happened!” Answer Lucifer bluntly. “Honestly I believe it was fate tell me I should’ve never fallen in love.”

“You know you can’t always protect him from the world and even with other people you can't always be there to shield him!” Explains Egyn

“I know!” 

Egyn got up and brushed his shirt off from the wrinkles, that Rin made earlier. “Lucifer?”

“Hmmm.” Replies Lucifer as he slowly falls asleep.

“Do you miss her sometimes?” ask Egyn as grabbed a nearby blanket when can tell his older brother is starting to fall asleep. “Are you going rest here.”

“Hmm, Yes!” Answer Lucifer as he falls asleep with Rin in his arms. “With….Athena, I do mi….ss..her!”

Egyn smile at his two sleeping brothers, he carefully draped the blanket he had picked up over them. He took one last looked to see if both his brothers are actually asleep before he left the room. "Lucifer when you are awake I'll talk to you more about Rin and maybe about Athena as well?" He asked as he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him when he turns around he saw that Homare Todo, Strom, and Lund are waiting in the hallway for Lucifer.

“The Commander?” Ask Homare who notices that only Egyn left the room.

“He’s fine, he’s sleeping now!” Answer Egyn

“I see!” Answer Homare 

“Today’s event worn him out!” Explains Egyn

This time Homare didn’t say anything, instead, she looked towards Strom and Lund who both nods their head. They both took their position on the different side of Rin’s bedroom door, it’s so Lucifer can rest without being disturbed. 

Egyn and Homare walked down the opposite side of the hallway.

~end of flashback~

Rin remains quiet until Egyn called his name, he jerks roughly.

“Goodness Rin are you ok?” Asked Egyn

“Yeah, just have a lot on my mind lately!” Explains Rin

“I see!” answer Egyn

“Yeah so nothing to worry about Eggies!” claimed Rin with a smile.

“Ok!”

“Hey Eggies I have to go now but I’ll call you again later!” answer Rin as he looks over his math homework.

“Ok, Bye Rinny but don’t stay up too late!” explained Egyn

“Bye!” answer Rin as he hangs up the video, Rin is now in his kitchen making his lunch for tomorrow. He had finished his homework hour ago after he had finished talking to Lucifer and Egyn, he started putting his food into the bento box that he had ready on the kitchen counter. After he had finished he started to get ready for bed, he laid in his bed and went to sleep.

-next day at the cram classes-

When Rin had walked in he saw a new face, sitting next to his normal spot. He decides to make her feel welcome. “Hello!” He answers  
The mystery girl flinches suddenly he felt bad for startling her, she turns to face him. “Uhh, hello!” she answered nervously.

Rin looked her over and notice she is not wearing the True Cross academy uniform, she is wearing a very nice and beautiful pink kimono with flowers on it. “Sorry did I scare you?” he asked.

“No!” explained the girl

“Are you sure you’re shaking?” ask Rin as he sits down next to her.

“I’m sorry I get nervous easily!” explained the girl

“That’s ok, So I’m Rin Isaac nice to meet you!” answer Rin as he held out his hand to her.

“Oh I’m Shiemi Moriyama.” replies Shiemi as she took his hand to shake it, “Nice to meet you Rin!”

“So are you new here?” ask Rin

“Yes, I just enroll!” explained Shiemi

“So are you also going to the academy as well?” asked Rin

“No, just the cram school!” explained Shiemi


	10. the Challenges and rivalry parts 1

Rin listens to Yukio teach the cram class, about different types of herbs to use to treat demonic wounds. Has he is listening to he decided to check out the rest of his classmates, He looked and saw that Renzo Shima. Is sitting behind a student who Rin thought look very cool, he had a small goatee on his chin, he large blond streak that runs through his otherwise short and messy dark brown hair. He also had He has several piercings in both his ears when the boy finally notice Rin staring at him he glared at him.

Rin smile at him, then he looks to the person next to the cool guy. He saw a short bald boy with red glass on his face, he is reading a book calmly as he listens to the lesson.

He looked toward the next student and he sweat drop at the person, this person had a hooded over their head that is covering their faces. He couldn’t tell if it is a boy or girl and quite frankly he doesn’t care, he looked to the next person it’s another boy with his eyes closed, however, he had a puppet on one of his hands.

He looked toward the two girls who are also listening to the lecture, he knew deep down if he had become friends with them exception of Shima. He looks back at Shima who notice that Rin is looking at him.

Shima held back a laugh when Rin flinch after when Yukio drop his book in front of him.

“Mr. Isaac I hope you were listening?” asked Yukio in a disappointed tone.

“Yes, I was teacher!” answer Rin quickly

“Ok, then what herb you use on an acid spit burn?” ask Yukio

“Aloe!” answer Rin hoping mostly that is the right answer.

“That is……...correct!” answer Yukio amaze that Rin was actually listening, he thought that he was daydream and not paying attention.

Rin smiles happily for getting his answer right.

“Good job Mr. Isaac!” answer Yukio very proudly he is actually happy that his long-lost twin brother is actually a genius.

“Wow, Rin!” exclaimed Shiemi happily amazes that Rin is smart, she is now planning for Rin help her out in her study.

“Ah, it was just sneered luck!” explained Rin as he laughs.

Yukio then handed back the test he graded, Shiemi looked sad about her test score. However, Bon is showing off his test score at Rin who frown at him for being a show-off. When Rin got his test scored back, he smiles proudly. “Good job Mr. Isaac!”

Rin shows his test at Bon, he had actually got over 100% correct on the test. He had a triumphantly smile on his face, That cause Bon to growl angrily at him.

-outside-

“Wow, Rin you’re so smart!” exclaimed Shiemi in awe, they are both hang out by a fountain waiting for the next course of their cram class.

“Ahhh, it’s was nothing I had a really good teacher back home!” explained Rin as he looked down to his sword next to him, he rubs his back gently where he had hidden his tail earlier at. It is very uncomfortable hiding his tail.

“You had a very good teacher!” exclaimed Shiemi “Your school must have a good program?” ask Shiemi but she frowns when Rin shook his head. “Huh?”

“I never went to school, I was homeschool!” explained Rin as he looks up to the sky, as he thought back on how many different people including both of his older brothers teaching him.

“Oh!” answer Shiemi sadly, however, she somewhat happy to know there's someone like her in the cram school. She smiles gently at the thought, however, it’s hard to actually come to school and try to make friends with actual people that go there. “Was it’s hard when you first came here?”

“Sort of!” Answer Rin calmly 

“Huh?” 

“Well the first time I came I was so overwhelmed and I almost had a panic attack!” Answer Rin 

“Oh, I’m glad your ok now!” Answer Shiemi Moriyama with a smile.

“Yeah.” 

Shiemi was about to Answer him back, but she was interrupted by they’re 3 classmates from the cram school.

“Well look who it is?” Question Bon with a smirk.

Rin and Shiemi look towards the small group, “oh it’s you guys.”

For the sake of the mission, Shima and Rin had to pretend to not know each other. So they have to act like they just met.

“Looked at the two lovebirds!” Exclaims Bon as he laughs

“Oh, you're just pissed because I’m smarter than you?” asked Rin but it was more a mocking reply. “And we are not dating or anything, we are just friends!” He Answer.

Shiemi smile happily she is very touched that Rin had called her, His friends and She starting to get grateful for it.

Bon, growl at Rin’s words and his smug looks, “what you say you ass!” He Answered as he continued to growl angrily at Rin.

“You heard me?” Question Rin smugly 

“You little bastard!” Answer as he was about to charge towards Rin, however, his two friends held him back. “Let go of me!” He Demand.

Konekomaru Miwa and Renzo Shima had him at both sides of his arms.

“Bon, calm down don’t let him get to you!” Pleaded Konekomaru 

“Yeah, man it’s not worth getting into trouble!” Explains Shima

“Fine!” Answer Bon, he knew both his friends are right and it’s not worth getting into trouble. But something about Rin just pisses him off, “let’s get out of here.” He Replies before he turns to walked away with Shima and Konekomaru following him.

“Bye!” Called Rin, however, he laughs when Bon flips him the bird.

“Wow, Rin you handle that so well?” Asked Shiemi amazed.

“Yeah, well I did have a lot of practice with dealing with people just like him!” Explains Rin 

“Really?”

“Yup, at my older brother’s company there was a guy that acts just like him a little older than me!” Explains Rin as he memory the soldier that used work for The Illuminati.

~flashback~

15 years old Rin is at the library getting a book for him to read, he climbed up the ladder in search of it. He smiled when he finally found it, he grabbed it and climbed down the ladder.

He sat down at the table and started reading, he flinched suddenly when the doors to the library slammed open. He groans when he saw about 5 teenagers entered, they were all laughing loudly.

The leader finally noticed Rin sitting at the table, “Well boys looked who it is, it’s the pampered prince!” He Answers as he got the attention of his group.

Rin tries to ignore them but they all surrounded him at the table, he kept reading his book in hopes that they just got bored with him and leave him alone.

“Yo, princely!” Answer the leader as placed his hand on the table and lean against it. “I know you can hear us, princely prince!”

“Hey, Zachary I think he’s trying to pretend that we are not here!” Answer one of the goons.

“I think you’re right Charles!” Answer Zachary 

“What you 3 think about it?” Ask Charles 

“It seems that way!” They all Answer at the same times.

“Yo, princely are you going to ever talked to us?” Ask Zachary as he and his lackeys laugh.

“No!” Answer Rin as he growls.

“Ah looked at that he does speak!” Answer Zachary 

“I do speak I Just chose not to talk to you, Zachary!” Answer Rin harshly which cause Zachary to growl at him.

“Just because your the Commander’s baby brother, doesn’t mean you can act all high and mighty!” Answer Zachary as he got into Rin’s face.

“I don’t act high and mighty, you fucking meathead!” Answer Rin as he got up from the chair, he causes the chair to be knocked to the floor. “I’m not a spoiled child like you think I am!” He Exclaims angrily.

“Oh, please princely!” Answer Zachary as he rolls his eyes at Rin.

“All the Commander does is baby you!” Answer Zachary as he laughed at the thought, “even his personal bodyguards baby you!”

Rin growls at Zachary he clutched his fists in angrily, he is very close to punching Zachary in the face. However, the librarian shows up out of nowhere.

“What, going on here?” Ask the female librarian as she walked around the bookshelves, “I can hear you all yelling, from my desk!” She Answers as she places her hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Ms. Wendy!” Answer Rin quickly when he realized that they were disturbing the peace of the library. “We didn’t mean too!”

“Lord Rin, you of all people should understand that by now!” Answer Wendy as she looks from Rin to the 5 teenage boys. “You 5 I heard you slammed the door open, this is not a place to can hang out at!” She lecture.

“Sorry, Ms. Wendy but we are leaving now!” Answer Zachary as him and his lackeys left the library leaving Rin with the librarian.

Rin sigh in relief after they had left, “finally I can read my book in peace!” He Answers to himself.

Wendy who is secretly watching everything, she didn’t appreciate the 5 boys picking on the Commander’s younger baby. “Lord Rin you should just report them for harassment!”

“Even if I do they're just going to start again!” Explains Rin as he sat back down on the chair after he had set right back upwards positions. “Plus in Don’t want them to make fun of me even more!” He Explains as he laid his cheek on his hand.

“Lord Rin, they should be aware to be more respectful towards you!” Lecture Wendy this time she crosses her arms over her chest.

“If I was going to get lectured I should have stayed with the Commander-in-chief!” Answer Rin very bored now

“Lord Rin!” Exclaims Wendy

“It’s true!”

“Lord Rin Just report it, however, if you don’t I’ll report it myself!” Explains Wendy 

Rin just stares at her, it seemed like the more he gets picked on. The more concerned Wendy gets or even shows, he also knows that she is good on her words. “Fine I’ll report it so can he get back to my reading Ms. Wendy!” answer Rin, however, he did lie to her so she can leave him alone.

“Thank you lord Rin!” answer Wendy very satisfied at his answer, however, he didn’t know that he did lie to her. She smiled at him to show him that she is pleased, she turns around to get back to work.

Rin smiled gently, he like Wendy she was like another mother to him. The first one who’s like a mother to him is Athena, who is at another location for her protection. She became Lucifer’s lover when he was still very young and he still remembers her barely she had a very beautiful singing voice, He and Lucifer called her every year on her birthday and she called them every year on their Birthday. Last year on lucifer’s birthday he drew a portrait of her, which Lucifer kept in his private office.

Athena is beautiful, with hair as black as night, very fair skin, slightly natural red lips, and deep violet eyes so intense. It felt like she is staring directly into your soul, maybe that why Lucifer fall in love with her that or another reason. She is very kind and told Lucifer that she wanted to achieve his dreams to united the worlds together and she will support him.

However, Lucifer had to send her to another facility to protect her after someone tried to kill her after they had broken into the mansion, they had held her hostages in a room that she was in, that try to use her against him. Lucifer did manage to save her, so he had to make a decision to make as a Commander.

Rin smile sadly he remembers he had just barely turned one when she left. Then he remembers something else he’s wondering if Adam had ever got his letter, he has been giving them to Wendy to sent for him. He’s been curious because he hadn’t got any of Adam’s letter, Rin put the book down on the table he pushed his chair out and got to his feet. He quietly walked over to where Wendy is sitting at, at her desk.

Wendy is typing away on her computer when she looked up she saw Rin waiting for her, “Lord Rin, is there something wrong?” she asks quickly

“No, but I do need to ask you something important?” asked Rin

“Sure, what is it?” asked Wendy

“Uh, I was wondering if you sent those letter to Adam?” ask Rin in hopes to get his answer, however, he had got his answer when Wendy made a sad face.

“I’m sorry Lord Rin, I did try to send the letter but I was caught by the Captain!” explained Wendy sadly

“What.” replies Rin who is starting to get sad, “why can’t I fall in love as well?” whisper a question to himself, however. Wendy heard him, “Lucifer fell in love why can’t I?”

“He just wanted to protect you, Lord Rin!” explained Wendy as she quickly got up from her chair, she walked around her desk to stand close to Rin in case he started crying.

“Shrew that, he was found in bed with Athena!” exclaimed Rin angrily

Wendy flinches at the sound of Rin’s voice, she remembers faintly from what the others worker had told her. That the Commander is having an affair with Athena the woman who was caring for Rin when he was still a newborn, they even slept together in the Commander’s chambers. They both were caught by Captain Homare Todo, However. Of course, the Commander defend her told them that he had the right to fall in love. “You’re older brother is different, Lord Rin!” she explained calmly.

“But still he has the nerve to control me on the matter of being in love, he’s a fucking hypocrite!” exclaimed Rin even more.

“Lord Rin!” answer Wendy harshly and angrily, she couldn’t believe on what she is hearing. Rin is actually talking ill about his older brother, “I can’t believe what I’m hearing from your mouth, do you actually think that or you just don’t care!”

“.....................”

“You’re brother the Commander made sacrificed as well, He love Athena so much it nearly destroy him when he had to send her away to protect her, so much that his condition had gotten worst!” explained Wendy even more

“Still,” replies Rin as he wipes his tears from his eyes.

“Athena told me this a long time ago why before she left to another facility, That the Commander and she was planning to do something!” explained Wendy she smiles sadly knowing that she had gotten Rin’s attention.

“What were they planning?” ask Rin

“They were planning to married each other and raise you as their son!” explained Wendy

“They did?” asked Rin

“Yes, it was Lucifer’s ideal and Athena agree with him!” answer Wendy as she pulls Rin into a hug, she rubs his back in hope to calm him down. “Athena love you and the Commander!” 

 

“Is that why he acts more like a father to me than acting like a big brother to me?” asked Rin now finally calming down.

“Yes!” answer Wendy

Rin could believe on what he found out, to think his older brother actually plan that. To raise him more like a son, with the women he fell in love with. Only to have that dream of taking away from them both by enemies of the Illuminati. He understands his older brother better now, also why Lucifer intends to act more like a father than a brother to him.

he also remembers how Lucifer would carry around a wallet size picture of her in his breast pocket because He loves her and he loves her more than anything they had told him, Athena, before she left to go to another facility somewhere in China.

That she is pure, kind, and gentle. that she had the abilities to up everyone at ease, that she is the exact opposite of the Commander she had a very soft-spoken voice and she often sings to him to get him to sleep.

Rin guesses he's not the only who miss her and wish that she is here with them.


	11. the Challenges and rivalry parts 2

Rin is with the others soldiers listening to the Captain Homare Todo’s speech, he is starting to get very bored and started to slough in his chair as well. 

When his older brother glared at him for his disobedience, he quickly sits up straight and smiled sleepily at him.

Lucifer mouth pays attention to him before he turns his attention back to his Captain.

When the boring meetings is finally over, Rin stood in the corner quietly waiting for his big brother Egyn to come and get him. It took a lot of convincing for Lucifer to let them go into town to watch a movie that just came out. Of course, they do have to go with bodyguards, that was the agreement that Egyn had worked out with Lucifer.

“Yo, Princely Prince!” 

Rin groan when his bullies came back, he was surprised how stupid they were to start picking on him after the meets, where the higher up is still present. He looks toward the stage and saw that Lucifer and Homare are talking to each other.

“Hey!” Answer Zachary 

“Wow, I knew guys were meatheads but didn’t know you are that stupid!” Answer Rin as he kept his eyes on his older brother’s back. “The Commander is still here you know!”

“We know, but lucky us he’s not evening paying attention!” Answer Charles next.

“Please leave me alone?” Asked Rin calmly

“Why I thought we’re all friends?” Question Zachary in a mocking tone, he puts his arms around Rin’s shoulder.

“Last time I check we are not friends!” Explains Rin as he rudely shrugged, Zachary’s arm off his shoulder.

Zachary frowned at Rin very rude Replies, however. He smiled sadistically, “hmmm, there something that had been bothering me lately.” He Replied calmly as he replaces his arms around Rin’s shoulder. “It been on my thought lately?” 

“Wow, you guys actually even have a brain?” Asked Rin as he rolls his eyes, “you guys sometimes don’t use it so I couldn’t tell!” Zachary’s grip on his should suddenly painful, Rin could tell that Zachary is clutching his grip so hard. He pretty sure it’s going to leave a nasty bruise.

“Everyone knows what happened between you and Adam!” Explains Zachary as he smirked from the thought. “How he was ripped off you by the soldier!”

Rin stiffen after heard Adam’s name, of course, these idiots had to hear about it. “Why won’t they just leave me alone.” he thought to himself as he frowns.

“Of course what does that make your older brother!” 

“What!” Growl Rin angrily, he couldn’t believe what is hearing. They had the guts to drag Lucifer into this, “leave the Commander out of this!” He growls as he turns to glare at Zachary. His older brother had to give up the women he ever and only loves for her protection, his older brother made sacrifices in order for Athena to live in safely away from him. “He has nothing to do with me or this situation,” he exclaimed as he growls at the idiot. 

“Oh, did I touch a nerve Princely prince!” Answer Zachary as he and friends laugh. “Everyone also knows that the Commander also fell in love!”

“Yeah, it was a secret affair!” Answer Charles  
suddenly.

“And boy she is a hot bombshell!” Answer Jack suddenly

“I do believe that makes your dear older brother a hypocrite!” Answer Zachary as he made his pointed, however, little did he know he just open Pandora’s box. “The most powerful man in the world and he fell head over heels with the most beautiful women!” he answers as he laughed.

Rin at this is shaking with rages, both of his fists were both clutching hard to the pointed where it is actually cutting the skin of his palms. He shoved Zachary violently off his shoulder, he kept his head down during this.

“The fuck man!” Answer Zachary very piss off, that Rin had suddenly pushed him. He fixed himself, “what wrong Princely prince?” He frown when he didn’t get an answer from Rin.

“Uh, Zach.” Replies Charles 

“What!” Answer Zachary piss off by now. Charles didn’t Say instead he pointed to Rin’s hands in fear, he is a deadly pale white. Zachary pale as well, maybe he had gone too far, he flinched when he heard Rin suddenly growl.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” Yelled Rin as he charged at Zachary, knocking him to the ground hard. He straddles him, he started to land punches on Zachary’s face and body. “DON’T EVER BRING MY BIG BROTHER AND MAMA INTO THIS!”

Zachary’s friends watch in horror, as Rin beats the living daylights out of their leader. 

Finally they shuffled got several soldiers to look at them, however, one of them yelled getting everyone’s attention.

“FIGHT!!!!!!!!!”

Couples of the generals and majors rush forward to only watch in horrors, as their young lord is beating a soldier to death.

“Quick someone goes and get the Commander!” Ordered one of the generals. 

“Yes, sir!” answer one of the majors as he took off to where the higher up are at.

The rest of the generals and major tries to pull Rin off the battered Soldier, however, Rin fought against their holds. He even manages to hit them with his fraying tail, one even got hit in the nose with Rin’s elbows.

The major ran to where Lucifer and the others high ranking officer is at, “COMMANDER?” he yelled urgently. By the time he finally reaches them he was out of breath.

Lucifer stared at the major with no emotions, however, he did quirk an eyebrow. “Yes, Major?” he asks in a bored tone.

The major finally caught his breath, “Commander please come quickly it’s lord Rin, he lost it and is beating up one of the soldiers!” he explained with a panic voice.

Lucifer nods his head, “Yes lead the way Major!”

The major nods his head and motion the commander and the high-rank officer to follow him, “move out of the way I have the Commander and his bodyguards with me!” he exclaimed as he pushed aside some of the soldiers who are watching the fight going on.

When Lucifer saw the scene of his angry little brother, he could tell that the soldier is beating had lost consciousness. He had to stop Rin before he kills the boy, he quickly rushes forward. He passes several generals and majors writhe in pain on the floor, it was obvious that Rin didn’t even hold back his strength. He hooked his arms under Rin’s arms pits, he tries to pull Rin away from the nearly dead soldier.

Rin felts himself being move from Zackery, he growls angrily and harshly shove the unknown person away from him.

Lucifer almost lost his footing when Rin shoved him away, he frowns he need to get Rin away and calm him down. He could tell that Rin is in a blood hungry rage, he steps forward again only to stop by Homare.

“Commander please be careful !” exclaimed Homare Todo

“Don’t worry about me Homare, just be ready to grab that soldier that Rin had Beaten nearly to death!” explained Lucifer as he took a step closer to Rin, this time he rushes quickly and grabs Rin this time around his waist he lifts Rin up. He groan in pain when Rin had elbowed him in his stomach, he kept his grip firmly around his younger brother. He started screaming and struggling against Lucifer’s body, “Don’t just stand there get that soldier into the military hospital, I can’t keep my hold on him any longer!” he ordered, as he watches that several soldiers quickly grab the unconscious soldier and transport him to the military hospital. “Rin calmed yourself!” answer Lucifer as he pleads to his younger brother, however his plead fell into deaf ears. When Rin decide to attack him instead.

Rin manages to get one of his hands-frees and he punches his own brother in the face unexpectedly, when the unperson grip loosen. Rin shoves the person to the ground, Rin straddles the person. When he was about to land a punch on the person, both his hands were suddenly caught.

“Rin, Calm yourself,” replies Lucifer calmly as he is laying on his back on the ground.

“COMMANDER!” yelled Homare in worried as was about to rush forward to come to his aid, however, he ordered them to stop.

“Stay there let me handle this, Homare!” ordered Lucifer as he grunts as he fought against Rin. “he is in a blood hungry rage!” he warned his bodyguards.

Homare eyes widen after she had heard that, a blood-hungry rage is a very dangerous thing to face when a demon is beyond piss. They don’t hold anything back, they will also attack anything in a blind rage. She also knew that the commander can handle it better than they can, however, she could tell that the commander is struggling. He is sweating and breathing heavily, his condition is finally getting to him. Homare decide to have the tranquilizer gun ready, In case she and others bodyguards have to come to the Commander’s aid.

“RIN.” yelled Lucifer as he manages to slap Rin in the face with his tail. To snap him out of it. “Calm yourself!”

“Big…….brother,” replies Rin in a daze after being slapped by his older brother, he slowly looks around the room and he notices everyone is crowding around him with very worried looks, he flinches when he felt something swift beneath him. When he looked down he pales very fast, “oh no big brother are you ok?” he asks out of being the concern as he quickly got to his feet. He offers Lucifer both his hands after he had Lucifer’s hands he gently hosted him to his feet. “What happened Big brother, I don’t remember anything?”

“I know, you black out,” explained Lucifer as he dusts himself off. “You went into a blood hungry rage!”

“Huh?” asked Rin in confused, he stared at his older brother like he was mad. “What the hell is that?”

Lucifer sighed he actually forgot to explain to Rin about the blood hungry rage, “Blood hungry Rage is something that all demons are known to have in some point of their lives, however, something must have upset them enough for them to go into it! When he was younger he went through it bad, however, he actually kills 15 people. It was a bad thing for a young demon to go through because they barely can control their emotions.

Rin eyes widen suddenly when he realizes what happened to him, he was so angry at Zachery and his goonies that he black out. But mostly with Zachery, he had the feeling he with into the Blood rage as his brother had mentioned. “What happened to Zachery, Big Bro?” he asks in fear, but deep down he already knows that answer.

“You nearly killed him, obviously he causes your blood hungry rage!” answer Lucifer as he pointed out his theories, he assumption was correct when Rin made a distinct face. “So I was right then?” He knew he should have handled the matter, after the librarian Ms. Wendy had reported to him about the bullies. However, he decided to see if Rin would actually report to him, himself.

Rin didn’t say anything, how is he going to tell his older brother that Zachery and he goons had been bullying him for the past year in a half.

“Rin, I ready to know about the bullying!” answer Lucifer calmly as he took a handkerchief from Homare to wipe to blood from the corner of his mouth that he got when Rin had punched him earlier. “Ms. Wendy requested an audience with me and explained to me what happened, she did it because she was worried about you!”

“I’m sorry I want to tell you, but I thought I can handle it myself!” answer Rin as he looks down to his feet in shame.

“I know to want you to do things for yourself, however, I would want to be informed that you were being bullied!” Explains Lucifer calmly.

“But I.” Replies Rin 

“Rin, I know you don’t want me to worry!” Explains Lucifer as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Rin smiles at Lucifer, his older brother will sometimes act a father without him ever knowing that he is doing it in the first places. “You’re such a dad sometimes.” whisper to himself in hopes that Lucifer doesn’t hear him.

“Pardon!” answer Lucifer suddenly

Rin flinched and silently curse to himself, Lucifer have heard him. “What?” he asked as he laughs nervously. “I didn’t say anything, big brother,” he replies as he rubs the back of his head with his hand.

“Rin, you better not be lying to me!” answer Lucifer as he growls at his younger brother.

“Uhh, sorry big brother!” answer Rin as he got scared.

“Hmmm, so what did you say earlier?” ask Lucifer getting back to the point.

“Uh, sometime without realize it, you sometimes you intend to act like my dad more than my older brother!” explained Rin as he nervously laughed, “well I know why too you did practically raise me since I was an infant with…………..” he replies, however, he stopped at the last part, he couldn’t even say her name, not in front of his older brother. “I’m sorry!”

Lucifer calmly watches his younger brother, he knew who Rin was about to mentions. However, he stopped himself from saying her name so he doesn’t upset him. “Don’t be Rin, even if you say her name don’t worry about me.”

“It’s just I miss her!” 

Lucifer sighed, he steps forward and gently wrapped his arms around Rin’s shoulder. He decides it was best to take Rin to his private office so they can talk in private. “Come with me Rin?”

Rin nods his head and follows Lucifer’s lead, they quietly walk to Lucifer’s offices. Once they got there, Lucifer leads Rin over to his couch and gently guide Rin to sit down on it. Humare, Lund, and Strom had also followed them to Lucifer office. “I miss her very much big brother!”

“I know I miss her too!” answer Lucifer as he grabs his tablet to order tea and pastries for them after he was done he went toward his cabinet to get the first aid kit to treat his baby brother’s cuts on both of his fists. “I think about her every day,” he replies as he treats the cuts on his brother’s hand.

“She was like a mother to me!” explained Rin as he watches Lucifer clean his wounds.

“I know!”

“Big brother, will you ever order her back here?” asked Rin in hope to see his surrogate mother again.

“I don’t know!” answer Lucifer as he finishes up wrapping up bandage on Rin’s hands. 

“I’m sure she misses you too, Big brother!” explained Rin

“I’m sure!” answer Lucifer bluntly

“Seriously big brother, just called her or maybe even visit her!” Suggest Rin as he gave his older brother encourage a smile.

“We’ll see!” answer Lucifer calmly

Rin just shook his head he was about to replies again, however, his cell phone started buzzing in his pocket. “Oh, that must be Egyn!”

“Go, he must be looking for you!” answer Lucifer

“Ok, thank you big bro!” answer Rin as he left the office to meet with his other big brother, leaving his older brother with his bodyguards.

Lucifer sighed he lean back against the couch's cushions, he rubs his face with his hand. 

“Commander?” ask Homare suddenly

“Hmmm,” replies Lucifer to show that he’s listening to her.

“You should Visit her!” answer Homare, she did listen to their conversations. “I’m sure she will be delighted to if you go and see her at the China Laboratory facility!”

“Will it be wise for me to just leave to Visit Athena?” ask Lucifer as he got up to his feet.

“You can just be there for a couple of days,” suggests Homare as she opens the office’s doors to let the maids with the tea and pastry.

Lucifer didn’t say anything, he is having an eternal battle with his subconsciousness. He is debating to do what people had suggested him to do, “We’ll see!” he answers the last time he visits her is when Rin just turn 12 and he beg him to go see her for his birthday.

-with Rin-

Rin saw his other older brother waiting for him, however, he notices that his brother had a very worried look on his face. “Oh god!” he thought to himself. When Egyn finally notices him he started panicking.

“Rinny, are you ok I heard what happened?” ask Egyn as he gently took Rin’s hand into his, he frown when he saw the bandages on his hands. “Oh dear!” he gasped from the site.

“Eggies, I’m ok Lucifer treated my cuts before I came here!” explained Rin calmly to keep Egyn from worrying even more.

“Rinny, why you never told us!” exclaimed Egyn as he got to the pointed.

“I don’t know!” admit Rin 

“Rinny?” ask Egyn worriedly

“I’m sorry I guess I had a lot on my mind lately!” explained Rin

Egyn didn’t say anything and quite frankly he doesn’t want to, instead, he nods his head instead he change the subject. “SO how about that movie Rinny?” he asks as he smiles at his younger brother.

Rin smile and nods his head.

~end of flashback~

“Bullies will be bullies that will never change!” explained Rin

“Huh,” asked Shiemi calmly wondering if Rin ever had a bully, however, she doesn’t want to ask him about it so she drops it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin lost his mind with rage.


	12. A Secret Reveal and The Birthday Memories part 1

Bon and Rin were running from Reapers, a giant frogs who are possessed by demons. It is the P.E. class designed for training new exorcist, of course, Rin and Bon had to start an argument not because Rin was faster than Bon or something else, it’s the, in fact, the two had started a rivalry with each other.

But at the end of the day Rin ended up save Bon’s life from the Reaper frogs, they both form a frienemies rivalry going on.

They both decide to but push each other.

During lunch Rin is sitting under his favorite tree in the courtyard, he is once again reading calmly as he eats some rice balls.

“Rin.”

Rin perk up when he had heard Yukio’s voice, “Oh hey Okumura.” he replies happily when he saw his exorcist teacher.

“Can I join you?” ask Yukio calmly

“Sure but you don’t have to ask me, I enjoy your company!” explained Rin as he put the book he was reading away in his messenger bag. “So did you finish the book I lend you?” he asks hopefully.

“No, I’m still reading it!” explained Yukio as he sits down next to Rin, “Sorry I’m only done reading half the book before I was called for a mission!”

“It’s fine!” answer Rin calmly he’s not actually disappointed that Yukio didn’t finish the book he lends him, he understands that being an exorcist is a very hard and tough job.

“Sorry.” apologize Yukio Sadly

“It’s fine you should know how long it takes both of my older brothers to finish one book that they’re reading!” explained Rin, Egyn doesn’t finish the book at all, in fact, he never read sometimes at all. It takes Lucifer almost a half year to finish one book, because of his busy schedule as the Commander.

“I see,” replies Yukio upset again it’s the fact Rin mentions his two older brothers again, he hates it Rin is his brother and he doesn’t even know he is alive.

“Yukio, are you ok?” ask Rin

“Huh.” replies Yukio as he jerks out of his thought, “Yeah sorry just thinking!”  
“Ok!” 

Yukio watches his twin brother calmly and he started to wonder about something, “Uhmm, Rin?” he Asks

“Yeah,” replies Rin before he put a rice ball in his mouth.

“What you would do if you find out your older brother has been lying to you all your life?” asked Yukio suddenly

Rin got very silence suddenly and he look sad as well, “My older brother lies to me, however, I feel he does in order to protect me. He fails to save my twin long time ago!” he explained as he tries to hold back some tears that are forming, “I don’t know if he’s dead or alive!”

Yukio eyes widen, “I see!” he answers calmly but deep down he is kind of happy. “So my next question what would you do if you ever meet him after 16 years?”

“Uhh, maybe I’ll hug him and begged him to come with me!” answer Rin as he leans back on the tree calmly.

“I see, so I guess I’m not alone when you see I also have a brother an older twin but he was taken from me and my father as a baby!” explained Yukio hoping his tips will get Rin’s attention, he smiles when it did.

“What really you have a twin brother as well?” asks Rin excitedly, however, something chick in his mind after Yukio had said that. “He’s missing?” he asks in a whispered.

Yukio heard though, “Yeah He’s missing!” he answered calmly.

Rin suddenly got up really fast, he quickly grabs his stuff. “I’m sorry Yukio I have to go, I’ll promise some of the girls in my home economics cooking class that I’ll tutor them!” he explained in a rush as he suddenly took off running in the other direction leaving Yukio with a shocked looked on his face.

“Shit!” answer Yukio when he realized he made a mistake, he probably gives out to more than he should’ve. “Fuck me!”

-Later with Rin-

Rin stopped in the hallway next to the library to catch his breath, he had to get away from Yukio after that he had said that. “Just who is he to me.” whispered Rin to himself, “Why would he just tell me that?” he questions to himself. He pulls out his cell phone and wrote a text to his older brother Egyn, saying that he needs to talk to them later after his classes for school and cram school are over for the day. He can feel himself shaking, right now he’s just confused so he hopes that Hearing Lucifer’s voice will help him out in his time of needs. His cellphone buzz in his hand when he looks down and read the text from his brother Egyn.

{Rinny what wrong, is everything ok I’ll let Lucifer know that you wanted to talk with us?”} texted Egyn

Rin smile sadly at the text his brother sent him so he texts back {I’ll explain later, so don’t worry Eggies it just something had happened!}, he put his cell phone back into his pockets, he rubs his face.

The bell ring for the next class Rin sit quietly listening to the Teacher’s lectures, as soon classes are over He's fighting with himself. If he wanted to go to the cram School or just called it for a day, he doesn’t want to face Yukio. Until he talks to Lucifer about it, however, he decided eventually to just go and he not going to say anything to Yukio.

The cram Class was very awkward and everyone basically notices it immediately.

Shiemi had a worried looked on her face as she watched, Yukio slams his briefcase on the desk. She could tell that Yukio is upset about something and she plans to talk to him after class. 

When classes were over, Rin is already out the door in a hurry. It was too late for Yukio to yell for him to come back, Shiemi waited for everyone to leave the classroom. She watched Yukio as he sat down behind the desk, she watches as he pulls off his glasses to rub his nose.

“Yuki?” Asked Shiemi in worried

“Hmmm.” Replies Yukio

“Are you ok, it seems you weren’t fully here while you were teaching today?” Ask Shiemi 

“I’m sorry I have a lot on my mind lately!” Explains Yukio as he smiled at Shiemi kindly.

“Do you wanted to talk about it?” Asked Shiemi 

Yukio remains quiet for a while, “Yeah………do you remember I told you I have an older twin brother!” He Explains as he put his glasses back on his face and he sighed sadly.

“Yeah, I remember you told me when you tutor me!” Explains Shiemi 

Yukio nods his head, “I believe I just found him.” He Replies as he gently wiped the tears that are forming in his eyes. 

“Really?” Ask Shiemi excitedly she is now happy for Yukio and his father, they had been searching for 16 years. “So who is he?” She Asked

Yukio didn’t say anything instead he looked towards where Rin normally sits at during class.

Shiemi follows his gaze and her eyes widen from where he’s looking at, “Rin are you sure, He doesn’t even look like you?” She Asked 

“We’re fraternal twins!” Explains Yukio calmly 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Answer Shiemi sadly she didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. “But that’s also why you are sad Yuki?” She Asked 

“I believe I screw everything up with him!” Explains Yukio sadly as he thought back to lunch when Rin just grabbed his things and ran off. “I just scare him off!” He started crying.

Shiemi watches sadly as her closest friend bawl his eyes out, she gently walked around the desk and pull him into a hug. “Shh, it’s ok Yuki you were probably not thinking straight!”

“I just wanted him back………...I’m jealous of the two who raised him, who took him from me!” Exclaims Yukio angrily.

Both Shiemi and Yukio were unaware that they had someone listening to their conversation outside the classroom door, it was the person they are talking about.

-outside of the classroom-

Rin couldn’t believe it he doesn’t know what to think or do, he had to get out of there and get home quickly as possible.

When he finally got home, he leans against the main front door. His mind trying to process on what he had heard earlier, he can feel himself shaking.

He got off the front door and walked over to his desk, he turned on his laptop. He started FaceTiming his older brothers, he sits down on the chair in front of his desk. 

He smiled when he saw Egyn’s smiling face on the other side of the screen. 

“Rinny.” Replies Egyn excitedly 

“Eggie!” Answer Rin who is obviously not fully there.

His lack of attention caught both his older brother’s attention, so Lucifer decided to speak to him to figure out what has happened earlier.

“Rin?” Ask Lucifer as he gestured Egyn to hang over his phone when he faces pop up he can see that Rin is obviously in a deep though.

“Huh, Yeah!” Answer Rin quickly 

“Rin, are you ok?” Asked Lucifer as he studies his baby brother’s face, “you seemed distant.” He Replies calmly.

Rin studies his older brother’s face, the man who raised him since he was a baby. The man who sat through his tantrums, who also want to marry his surrogate mother. “I think I am I just don’t know!” He Answers as he admits on how he feels.

“Rin talked to me!” Answer Lucifer in a fatherly-like voice.

“My brother…….my twin?” Asked Rin in an uncertain voice.

Lucifer eyes widened, however, he knew one day this was going to happen. When Rin would want to know about this little twin brother, he’s been preparing for years. “He’s alive isn’t he?” He Asks suddenly.

“Big brother, he is!” Answer Rin that made Egyn gasp.

“Are you sure?” ask Egyn

“Yes!” answer Rin

“Rin!” answer Lucifer suddenly

“Big brother?” ask Rin wondering what Lucifer going to say to him.

“Rin, what do you want to do?” asked Lucifer

“I don’t know Big brother, I’m so confused right now…………..part of me wanted to go confront him, however, the other part of me wants nothing to do with him!” explained Rin as he leads back in his chair. “He’s my twin brother and he’s the enemies of the Illuminati an Exorcist!” he exclaimed.

“You should do what best for you Rin, however, if I feel you are in danger during this mission I will pull you out of this mission!” explained Lucifer calmly

“What, No big brother I can do this please don’t pull me out!” exclaimed Rin as he panics after what his older brother had said, “Please big brother let me prove myself to the Illuminati!”

“Fine, this is an Order Rin stay away from……….uhh……...Rin what is his name,” replies Lucifer

“Yukio Okumura, big brother!” answer Rin

“What your Exorcist teacher!” answer Egyn suddenly as he tries to get into the video call screen, however, Lucifer glared at him because he tries to get into a video call. But Egyn ignored him and continued, “He’s your twin!”

“Yeah!” answer Rin

“Oh my god!” answer Egyn in shocked

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Egyn, “Rin the ordered I’m going to give to you is for you to stay away from Yukio Okumura!” he ordered calmly

“That will be kind of hard because he’s my teacher and plus I also sit in the front of the class!” explained Rin as he groans.

“You can sit somewhere else, Rinny!” yelled Egyn as he suggests an idea to his younger brother.

“Ok!” answer Rin

“However!” Answer Lucifer in a strict tone which caught Rin’s attention once more, “If you do end up letting him get close……”

“I know be prepare to betray people you come friend with!” answer Rin as he finishes his older brother sentence.

Lucifer nods his head at his younger brother, “So how is school?” He asks awkwardly. He thought by asking he can show interests of his younger brother’s school life, however, he is still not used to Rin being so far away. 

“It’s great, some girls from my home economics cooking class want me to tutor them in cooking!” explained Rin happily

“I see!” answer Lucifer

“So, big brother a little bird told me that someone ate all the brownie I made for her,” replies Rin with a knowing smile as he looked toward the Captain and she smirks back. He knew that both his brothers are guilty, mostly Lucifer who can't help himself. He remembers now on his birthday on the 27 of December he asks if they can spend a week in China with his mama Athena, that when he turned 12 and boy did he had fun. Athena is in charge of the lab there, he remembers how he almost ran her over with his excitement, it took so much begging from his older brother Lucifer to finally go.

~flash back~

“Can this Helicopter go any faster.” complained a 12-year-old Rin as he hopped in his seat, he can’t keep still. He looked toward his older brother Egyn who is sleeping while listening to his iPod, he then looked toward his other older brother Lucifer who is reading quietly. However, he can tell that his older brother is very nervous his right leg is jumping.

“Commander, We’ll be reaching China’s branch within 10 minutes!” answers one of the pilots.

“Thank you!” answer Lucifer calmly as he put his book away, he then noticed Rin is watching him intently. He motions his younger brother to come to him with a wave of his hand, “Come here Rin.” he ordered.

Rin smiled at his older brother, he got up from his seat and walk over where his older brother is sitting at, He sits down next to Lucifer.

“Are you excited Rin?” ask Lucifer as he gently moves a piece of hair from his brother’s face.

“Yup!” answer Rin excitedly

“What are you excited about more?” ask Lucifer as he fixes his younger brother’s tie.

“Seeing mama again!” answer Rin as he bounces in his seat.

“I’m glad, you know I’m looking forward to seeing Ms. Athena again!” explained Lucifer

“Really?” ask Rin

“Yes!” answer Lucifer flatly

“Sir, we are here!” answer The first pilot

Rin almost squeals in happiness, he looked out of the window of the Helicopter. She smiles when he saw several people waiting for them, on the landing pad. When the Helicopter finally landed on the pad and soon as the door opens, Rin came bolting out and tackled Athena into a hug and almost knock both of them to the ground.

“MAMA!” cried Rin as he buried his face into her chest.

“Rinny, looked how big you got and you got more handsome!” exclaimed Athena happily as she placed a motherly kiss on his cheeks. 

“I miss you Mama!” answer Rin

Athena smile happily at Rin she caresses his hair gently, she then looked and saw the person who she still loves with all her heart. “Hello Commander!” she answers with a happy smile.

“Ms. Athena!” answer Lucifer as he studies her gently, she is as beautiful as the day she left the mansion. “How are you?” he asks kindly, it took all of his willpower to not grab her and kiss her passionately in front of all the soldier.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking!” explained Athena as she smiles at him, she laughs when Rin nuzzle his head against her chest. “Oh Rinny, You miss me that much so now that you’re going to be clinging to me?” she asks

“Yes!” answer Rin as his voice is muffled by her chest.

“Rinny, Rinny I have a gift for you!” explained Athena as she pats his back gently.

“Really?” ask Rin as he pulls away from her.

“Yes!” answer Athena she looked over to her assistant who is holding a gifted for the birthday boy, she motions her assistant to handed her the gift so she can give it to Rin. she turns to give it to Rin and watch as he took it into his hands.

Rin sits on the ground cross his legs and started opening the present when he finally finishes unwrapping it. He got the biggest smile on his face, “What no way Mama where did you find this at?” he asked excitedly.

“It took me a while but I did found it!” explained Athena 

“Look, Big brother, she got me Treasure Island!” exclaimed Rin happily as he shows his older brother the book.

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he smiles lovely at Athena who blushes at him.

“I can’t wait to start reading it later tonight!” explained Rin as he quickly glanced through the pages.

“We can read it together, Rinny,” replies Athena

“Ok!” answer Rin as he cradles the book to his chest, “Thank you, Mama, I love it!” he answers happily as his black tail wave behind him showing how happy he was.

“Your welcome Rinny!” answer Athena as she pulls Rin into a warm hug.

“General Athena?” ask Homare

“Yes, Captain Homare!” answer Athena as she pulls from Rin to look at the captain.

“Forgive me, however, the commander had a very long journey to get here and I believe he should rest before dinner!” explained Homare calmly

“Yes, of course!” answer Athena calmly.


	13. Secret Reveal and the Birthday Memories part 2

Lucifer watches with jealousy at his younger brother who is basically attached to Athena, he smiles gently at her when she turns to look at him with loving eyes.

“Welcome Commander!” Answer Athena with a gentle-voiced

“Yes thank you for allowing us to come unannounced so sudden,” Replies Lucifer is a calm voice as he walked closer to where Athena and Rin are standing, “am I aware it was short notice!” He Explains 

“Not of all, Sir!” Answer Athena, she looked down at Rin after she felt something wrapped around her waist, she smiled gently when she noticed it was Rin’s black tail. She gently ran her fingers through the soft furs, if she remembered correctly the Commander is also ticklish there and he would usually twitch his tail when she rubs her fingers through the soft fur, when they were together he’s even known to wrap his tail around her wrist. Demons are normally protective of their tails or their demon hearts, usually family members they only allow to touch their sensitive tail.

“Hmmm, Mama that tickles!” Exclaims Rin as he looked up at her, he wrapped his tail gently around her wrist to stop her.

-Athena’s memories-

Athena is aroused from her well rest sleep, she pushed herself up into a sitting position she made sure to cover her breast with the sheet, and sighed softly, she turned her head to the right when she heard a soft moan. She gently at her still sleeping bedmate.

Lucifer had Shifted to his side in his sleep, during when he did that the blanket and sheet that is covering him is pulled revealing his partially nude body. The barely light of the moonlight that entered the bedroom through the barely close curtains shine gently on them both. However, the moonlight has enhanced Lucifer’s beauty and made him even more enchanted.

Athena smile and she gently readjust the blanket to cover him better. After she was done, She laid back down this time on her side. She quietly studied his sleeping face, she gently moves a piece of hair from his face.

She also checked over him in case their lovemaking did some sort of damage to his body, well exceptions for the somewhat large hickey on his shoulder. That she had given him everything looks good. She suddenly flinched when she felt something furry slid across her naked waistline, when she lifted her sheet up she smiled when she saw it was Lucifer’s blond tail.

Lucifer had his tail wrapped tightly around her waist, his tail is also very, very soft. The soft fur tickles her skin every time he moves it.

She gently uncurled it from her waist and held it in her hand, she gently started to run her fingers through the soft blond fur. It’s twitch suddenly from the feeling of her fingers, she smiled when she heard Lucifer moan. She started doing it again, she wants to see how long she can get away from messing with his tail.

Before she could rub her fingers through the soft fur, the tail suddenly wrapped itself around her wrist tightly. “Oh!”

“I see you found my tail more interesting?” Ask Lucifer which causes Athena to flinched, he stared sleepily at her as he watches her with an amusing look. “What were you up too?” He Asked calmly.

“I wanted to see how long you would notice that I’m messing with your tail!” Explains Athena calmly as she smiled at Lucifer.

“I ready noticed, I was already awake the first time you started doing it!” Answer Lucifer 

“How considerate of you Lucifer!” Answer Athena as she places an open kiss on his chest.

Lucifer calmly watches her as she placed butterflies kisses on his chest, however, he wanted those soft lips upon his. So he uses his tail to gently pull her up where she is now laying on his chest, he captured her lips with his.

“Hmmm,” hummed Athena as she melts against the kiss.

When Lucifer finish the kiss, he lovingly looks into her eyes. “So want to go another round?” He Asked as he smirked when Athena blush at his words.

Athena laughs gently, “you have a lot of stamina!” She Explains as she laid her chin on his chest. “Which is very surprising with your health condition!”

“Hmm, maybe the elixir is finally working this time!” Answer Lucifer as he started to trail his fingers through Athena’s hair, “I feel great today!”

“I’m glad!” Answer Athena happily as she traces her fingers on Lucifer’s chest.

“So how about that suggest and we go another round!” Answer Lucifer 

“Really, I’m still tired from the first 2 rounds!” Exclaims Athena she moans painfully when she moves her legs, “I’m grateful you managed to withhold your strength somewhat.”

“Forgive me, Athena, I attend to forget your still human!” Answer Lucifer as he picks up Athena’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“It’s ok Lucifer!” answer Athena as she sat up on the bed, “I’m fine so no worries!” she explained with a smile. The sheets that she had wrapped around her chest fell to her laps, it reveals her milky white breast for Lucifer to see.

“I do not want to harm you Athena!” explained Lucifer as he sat up as well, he once again looks lovingly into Athena’s eyes.

“I know you would never hurt me even if you wanted too!” answer Athena as she gently picks up Lucifer’s hand and laces her fingers with his. 

“Well I am a gentleman!” explained Lucifer as he leans forward and places a kiss on Athena’s lips.

They both started a makeout session just before it started to lean into something else, Lucifer’s cell phone started buzzing radically. Lucifer groan angrily at being disturb, he pulls away from Athena gently and he grabs his cell phone off the bedside dresser. Athena watches as Lucifer answer his cell phone, quickly as he can. He obviously wanted to get back on what they had started before the interruptions had happened.

“This is the Commander speaking!” answer Lucifer calmly

Athena frown when Lucifer sat up quickly and he suddenly had an upset look on his face, he quickly moves to the edge of the bed. She knew probably knew that he is being summoned by his higher up officer, she decides to wait for him to end his call so she can ask him what happened.

“Yes, I see I’m on my way!” explained Lucifer into the cellphone, he hangs up the cell phone and groans as he rubs his hand over his face. “Forgive me, Athena, I have been summoned!” he explained as he got up from the bed.

“I understand Lucifer they need you right now!” answer Athena as she calmly shows that she not mad on the interruptions they just had.

Lucifer listened to her calmly as he started to redress himself with his military uniform, “And here I thought I was going to rest and spend my time with you!”

“Well, there always the next time!” explained Athena as she got up from the bed and started to search for her uniform when she found them she started to redress herself, however, she noticed something off about her in the mirror. “What is that?” she whispers to herself as she studies herself in the mirror.

In the mirror’s reflection, right on her left shoulder blade, she notices there is a flesh bite mark there. When she gingerly touch and she gasps from the pain, “Owwww!” she cried out, when she looked back in her reflection she saw that Lucifer is next to her and he is showing a great deal of concern for her. “Lucifer?” she asked calmly, however, there are tears in her eyes from the pain of the bite mark wounds.

“Athena, are you ok I heard you gasp?” ask Lucifer

“Yes, I’m fine I just notice this bite mark on my shoulder!” explained Athena as she attempts to touch it again, however, Lucifer caught her hand gently with his.

“Forgive me, Athena, my instinct took over and I couldn’t control myself!” explained Lucifer calmly as he checks the bite mark he just gave her, during their lovemaking, He wanted to see how deep he made it.

“Huh?” question Athena

“It’s a mating mark!” explained Lucifer very satisfied that he didn’t hurt her too bad, “when demons mate they give their mates mark on their shoulder!” he explained more.

“............so that makes me.” replies Athena as she started thinking about what Lucifer had told her, “Your mate now?” she questions calmly.

“Yes after when I bit you, I took you as my one and only mate and you just became mine and I came you're afterward!” explained Lucifer as he looks into her eyes, “It also shows others that you are already taken!”

“I see!” answer Athena with a gentle smile on her face, she not mad surprisingly he was only acting out in pure instinct. So she can understand that plus is she ok with it because they are planning to get marry in couples months. “I’m not mad so don’t worry Lucifer, it’s very natural for you to give your mate a mating mark!” she explained calmly, “Plus I think it’s like a badge of honor to me, I love you!” she answered with a smile.

“I see!” answer Lucifer who is very relieved after he had heard her, “I love you too Athena!”

“So, you should get going before Homare Todo comes to retrieve you!” suggest Athena calmly, they both agree that could keep it a secret until they were both ready to announce to everyone that they are planning to marry each other.

“Yes,” replies Lucifer as he leans down to kiss Athena on her lips when he was done with their kiss. “I’ll see you later Athena!” he answered as he walks toward his bedroom’s door, he gave her one last looked before he left the room completely to meet his officer.

Athena is very happy to be Lucifer’s one and only mate, she looked at herself in the mirror again to just study the mating mark that Lucifer had made. She is actually looking forward with a Future with Lucifer and Rin, it made her happy just thinking about it.

-end of Athena’s memories-

Athena was jolted out of her daydreaming by Rin, who shook gently. He had his tail wrapped around her forearms and he was looking at her with a worried look on his face. “mama, are you ok?” 

“Sorry I have a lot on my mind lately, I’m sorry Rinny if I worried you baby!” Explains Athena with a slighted blush on her face.

“It’s ok mama your a busy woman!” Explains Rin

Athena was about to give an Answer, however, Homare had interrupted her.

“Forgive the intrusion, the Commander had a long journey to come here he needs his rest!” Explains Homare Todo as she suddenly spoke out.

“Yes, we had a room ready for him to rest in!” Answer Athena

Homare nods her head, “lead the way General!” she answers calmly.

Athena looks down at Rin who is still clinging to her, like a little baby monkey. “Rinny you have to let go or else you're going to make me trip,” she replies calmly to him.

“Ok!” answer Rin as he pouts sadly at her.

“Tell you what I’ll let you sit next to me at dinner time!” answer Athena as she made a proposal to Rin, she smiles when Rin had perked up after he heard that.

“Yes.” Replies Rin with a huge smile on his face, his tail unwrapped itself from Athena’s wrist and forearms, it states to wag showing how happy he is. “But it’s big brother bedtime!” he answers as he joked, he looked toward Lucifer who just glared at him for that joke.

“Yes.” replies Athena as she looks over to her best friend and assistant, “Mary could you show the Commander and the others to their chambers!” 

“So, if you could follow me I’ll show you to your rooms!” answer Mary as she gestures them to follow her to the living quarters.

Before Lucifer follow Mary and his officers to the living quarter, he was watching Athena intently. He knew that Homare is waiting for him, However, he wanted to know if Athena is going to come to see him sooner and later.

Athena notice Lucifer is still there she calmly looks toward him, she can still very much read him like a book. She knew that he wanted something from her, so she mouth to him. “I’ll come by later!”

Lucifer smile at her and then he nods his head calmly very much looking follow to see her, he turns to start following his officer who was still waiting for him patiently.

Athena watch Lucifer walked away heading toward the living quarter for the soldier and the higher-ups, She look over to Rin and he is handing the book over to his new nanny, she heard what happened with the old nanny and that upset with the lady as well. But this one is doing a good job, “Rinny is this your new Nanny?” she asks calmly as she studies the kind looking elderly women.

“Yeah, this is Elizabeth!” explained Rin as he introduces his new nanny to his mama. “I love her she keeps me on top of things!”

“Hello Ms. Elizabeth,” replies Athena with a smile.

“Hello, My lady.” replies Elizabeth as she bows to the Rin’s surrogate mother, “It nice to finally meet you!” Elizabeth took the book and put it in her handbag.

“So, is Rin a hand full like always?” ask Athena as she places a hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Mama!” cried Rin suddenly as he turns red with embarrassment, as he hides his face with his hands.

“No, he honestly he’s been very easy!” explained Elizabeth as she smiles at Rin who is still hiding his face. “He’s a good listener and very well manner!”

“He’s always been a good boy!” answer Athena as she gently caresses Rin’s hair.

Elizabeth a smile at Athena she very glad to meet Athena for the first time, she often heard stories about her from mostly Egyn and sometimes from the Commander himself. Rin had a photo album book, that had a picture of her in it and so he shows her pictures of his mama to her.

She can tell when the Commander talks about her, his voice is filled with affection for her. She can see that he love her dearly. She smiles how Athena still acts like a mother to Rin.

“Rin, how is the Commander doing?” ask Athena calmly

“He, been well but sometimes there are days when he just suffers badly!” explained Rin as he lay his head on Athena’s shoulder, he nuzzles his head into her neck gently. “Hmm, Mama I still remember your smell!” he explained sleepily

“You do?” ask Athena as she rubs his hair gently. “You were so young back then, I’m surprised you remembered my smell!”

“Yeah, you always smell like lilac!” explained Rin

“Hmm, it’s the perfume I always wear!” explained Athena with a smile, it seems that Rin is still affectionate like when he is was a baby.

“Well, I like it!” Exclaims Rin Bluntly.

Athena laughs at Rin’s sweet and innocent Answer.

“Master Rin!” Answer Elizabeth calmly 

“Hmmm.” Hums Rin to show that he is listening.

“It’s time for you to do your homework!” Explains Elizabeth calmly as she lifts up the other bags she is holding.

“Awwww.” Replies Rin as he lifts his head from Athena’s shoulder and pouts sadly.

“Don’t give me that, you fully know well it’s a direct order from the Commander!” Explains Elizabeth as she walked up to Rin and placed her hand on his shoulder, “you got a D- in your last two test!” She Explains sternly. “You should also remember how upset the Commander was!”

“Yeah, I know!” Answer Rin as he remembered how upset his older was, he was punished shortly afterward. He was grounded for weeks until he could get his grades up, Lucifer had even taken his gaming system away.

“So my lady is there any place he can study and do his homework in peace?” Ask Elizabeth kindly 

“Yes, there is we have a common area used only by the higher up here!” Explains Athena 

“Perfect!” 

“So if you want I can lead you there?” Ask Athena as she smiles happily.

“Yes, thank you, Madam!” Answer Elizabeth in gratitude.

Athena gestured then to follow her, during the walked towards the common area. Elizabeth decided to ask her questions, she made sure that Rin isn’t in-ear distances.

“Madam, what the Commander’s to you?” Ask Elizabeth 

Athena smile sweetly her hand wandered to her left shoulder blade, where Lucifer’s mating mark is at. “Ms. Elizabeth I believe You already heard the stories.” She Explains calmly 

“I heard the stories but I don’t know if it’s true!” Explains Elizabeth 

“It’s true I’m the Commander’s one and only mate!” Answer Athena as she blushes, as she remembered that day. “There's not a day I wish I’m still with him!”

“However, he sends you away to protect you!” Answer Elizabeth 

“Yes!” Answer Athena sadly

“Must be very hard on him to make a decision like that?” Ask Elizabeth 

“It was!” Answer Athena 

She looked back behind her, she smiled sadly when she saw Rin looking around the hallway. “I also assumed you heard that we were about to get married!

“Yes, The Commander let that slip out!” Answer Elizabeth 

“We were planning to raised Rin as our son together as well!” Explains Athena 

“I heard about that too!” Answer Elizabeth 

“Did they also tell you that I was pregnant with the Commander’s child at one pointed!” Answer Athena who suddenly looked very sad.

“What, no!”

“We didn’t know until my stomach started hurting badly and blood came out!” Explains Athena as her hand drifted to her stomach, “I lost it, I lost our baby!” She started crying, “I assumed it was after I was struck hard in the stomach from that man punched!” She stops walking and rubs her eyes from the tears.

Elizabeth who also stop following her, couldn’t believe that could happen to the Commander and Athena, for them to lose their child without them even knowing it. She looks back at Rin who had a concern looked on his face, she calmly walked over to Athena and pulling her into a hug. “ I’m sorry for your lost!” “However, we did have a little miracle but that miracle is not here!” Explains Athena 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart broke for the Commander and Athena, so sad for both of them.


	14. Secret Reveal and the Birthday Memories part 3

-12 years ago-

It was a cold, dark, and a very gloomy rainy day. It had been raining for couples of weeks, Athena had to give Rin a bath again because he somehow got outside and by the time he was found he was cover head to toe with mud, however, for the past couples of months Athena had been feeling terrible.

Athena gently washes the happy 9 months old.

“Mama, where’s big brother papa?” Asked Rin as he played with his bath toys. He normally splashed his other big brother, but he never splashed Athena or Lucifer. He did, however, one time pushed Lucifer into the bathtub in his uniform.

“He’s working!” Explains Athena as she pours the soapy water into his hair. “We’ll see him at lunchtime!”

“Okay!” Answer Rin happily 

Athena was so deep in thought when a sudden wave of nausea hit her hard. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, “Urp!”

“Mama?” Ask Rin with wide eyes as he started his adoptive mother in fear.

Athena quickly manages to hold it down, “I’m alright baby mama is not feeling Well lately!” She Explains calmly

“Okay, mama.” Replies Rin happily at peace at her answered.

After bath time it is now Rin nap time, he takes it before lunch. 

“Mama, where’s Mr. Bun Bun?” Ask Rin as he looked for his favorite stuffed toy, that he always sleeps with.

“Right here, baby!” Explains Athena as she grabbed the stuffed bunny off from the dresser, she walked over to his bed and handed it to him.

“Thank you, mama.” Replies Rin as he made comfortable within his bed.

“You’re welcome, baby!” Answer Athena as she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. “I’ll come to wake you for lunch!” She Explains quietly see that Rin is already falling asleep.

Athena gave one last check over before she left his room, she walked through the hallway, “oh god why do I feel so crappy!” she groans as she rubs her queasy stomach to help calm it down or to just keep her from throw up, “Urp!” she covered her mouth.

“Ms. Athena?”

Ms. Athena quickly turned around and she noticed Lucifer and his officers in the hallway, “Commander.” she replies after she had lower her hand back down to her side, only for her to bring it back up to her mouth. “URRP!”

“Ms. Athena, are you ok?” asked Lucifer with a concerned look on his face, he was next to her in an instant.

“Yes, I’m fi…………..” before she even finishes her sentence she almost collapses, however, Lucifer caught her before she could even hit the floor. 

“Ms. Athena are you unwell?” ask Lucifer who is now a very concern for his mate.

“Yes,” replies Athena honestly as she straightened herself, by using Lucifer’s body. “I’m fine Commander, I have been feeling well lately I’m sorry if I worry you and the officers!” she explained as she smiles up to her mate.

“Perhaps you should retire earlier,” suggest Lucifer as he kept his hands on his mate in case she fainted, he could see that she isn’t doing well. Maybe she had caught a cold, “I’ll even send a servant with soup to you!”

Homare Todo is watching quietly, she knew that the Commander is having an affair with Athena. She saw several occasions Athena walking out of the Commander’s chamber and her uniform is a mess and out of place, or the Commander walking out of her rooms. She doesn’t care what the Commander does on his spare time, he is a grown man, however, if the Commander’s lover is ill than she needs to rest. “Ms. Athena?” 

“Hmm.” hums Athena as she looked from Lucifer to Homare, “Captain?”

“You should go rest!” answer Homare 

“But, what about Rin?” question Athena quickly

“Don’t worry about Rin, we will handle him!” explained Homare

Athena was about to protest against the ideal, however, Lucifer had to stop her.

“Ms. Athena please go and rest I’ll care for Rin!” explained Lucifer calmly  
Athena looked towards Lucifer, she can still see the concern in his eyes. So she decides to obey him and not further worried him, she decides to do what they had asked her to do. “I guess you’re right Commander!” she answers calmly as she smiles up at him. “I should return to my room.”

“Good!” answer Lucifer who is very pleased with her answer, he leans down putting his mouth next to her ear. “I’ll come to see you later, my love,” he whispers gently into her ears, He pulls away from her.

Athena smile at Lucifer she nods her head she stepped away from Lucifer, “good evening Commander.” she replies gently and calmly. 

As she started to walk away from Lucifer, she had a blush on her face. She also can hear Lucifer giving his officers and some of the soldiers some orders, she glad that he’s been doing well lately.

On her way to her room she had noticed some soldier acting weirdly 3 of them in total, however, it never crossed her mind about them. She thought that they are just normal soldier when they notice her. They quickly walked the other way.

She doesn’t care about right now, she just wants to head to her room to sleep. Before she can turn around the corner and enter her room, she was suddenly pulled back and a hand covers her mouth to keep her from screaming and alerting the guards.

“Keep, calm and I promise no one would harm you!” explained the unknown person, “do you understand?”

Athena couldn’t speak so she just nods her.

“Good, now I remember you!” explained the unknown person, she. He made a signal to his three comrades. “You're the women who always with The Illuminati’s Commander in chief?” he question her.

Athena’s eyes widen in fear, she thinking that they are going to use her against him “Their spy!” she thought to herself. 

“Hey, boss she know we don’t work for them!” explained his fellow comrade.

“I see!”

“So boss what are we going to do with her?” ask the second comrade

“She, our ticket out of here!” explained The leader calmly, as he started to search her for any concealed weapon. “Oi, bring me some rope to tie her hands to together!” he ordered.

At this pointed Athena didn’t want to be used against Lucifer she started to struggle against her captor, she manages to get free. When she hit her captor in the groin area, he quickly releases her to cups his nuts.

"Fuck, you fucking bitch!" growled the spy leader as he glared at her.

Due to Athena quickly thinks she ran to the closer alarm button, press it by slamming her hand against it.

The Alarmed blaring out alerting everyone in the base.

"Fuck!" answer the Leader he looked over to his 3 comrades and silently ordered them to be prepared, the leader suddenly charged Athena and punches her hard in the stomach to the point where she had passed out from the punches. he quickly grabbed her so she doesn't fall to the ground, "Find a room we have a hostage!" he ordered

"Yes, Sir!" answer all 3 of his comrades

the leader heard yelling from a different side of the hallway of the base, he had Athena draped over his left shoulder unconsciously. His men found an empty room and called him over to it. he quickly headed towards it, just in time too when 20 men show up with guns and other sorts of weapons. the leader laid Athena on the floor and ties her wrist together with a rope and he yelled out. "Don't shoot we have a hostage!" he explained as he smirks.

Lucifer shows up with his 3 officers, he had a stern and slightly upset looked on his face.

"Commander!" answer the solder as he salutes his commanding officer.

"What the situation here?" asks Lucifer calmly as he glared at the Spy leader who he saw peeking out from behind the door.

"Total of 4 spies and they had taken a hostage, Sir!" explained the soldier

"I see!"

The Spies leader couldn't believe he is seeing the Commander-of-Chief in person, "Fuck this is bad I didn't expect him to show his face!" he exclaimed with a slight fear.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked his comrade.

"I have a planning, hey wake the bitch up!" ordered the spies leader.

"yes, sir." replies one of the spies.

the leader watches as one of his comrades shook Athena awake, he smirked when she woke up and started to struggle. She notices that both her wrist are tied together to the pointed where her wrist is starting to bruise.

"King of Light, Lucifer!" answer the spies leader

Lucifer perk up from hearing his names, “So you know who I am?” asked Lucifer calmly.

“Yes, I do you who you are!” explained the spies leader as he calmly peeks behind the door frames. “One of the eight ruling demon kings under the demon god Satan!” he explained even more.

“I see so you’ve done your homework on me, however, you should know what I’ve done to spies who are caught by me or my men!” explained Lucifer 

“I know, but I’m smarter than those spy in the past!” explained the Leader calmly as he watches Athena who has been a gag to keep her from yelling out.

Homare then spoke out, “so you are planning to use that Hostage against our Commander that won’t work, your plans had failed!” she explained calmly

The leader smirked, “that is true if it's was not just any Illuminati soldier, however, I have someone special!” he explained calmly as he walks over to a sitting Athena, to studies her. He then moves a piece of hair out of her face. “King of Light, you know she very beautiful!” he answers Loudly for everyone in Illuminati to hear.

Lucifer who is confused on what the spies leader had meant, “She?” he asked.

The leader grabbed Athena by her hair and dragged her to her feet, she starts struggling once more. Only to stop when she was struck in the stomach again but not enough to knock her out, thought the gag she moans in pain. He dragged her towards the door, he reveals himself to Lucifer but kept Athena hidden behind the door frame. “This is my deal to you, King of Light, you’ll let me and my men go!” he explained calmly.

“And if I refused!” answer Lucifer as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then I’ll kill her.” replies the leader as he pulls Athena from behind the door and pulls a dagger toward her neck.

Lucifer eyes widen from the site of his mate in the enemies' grasp, “Athena.”

“She is truly beautiful!" he explained calmly as he smells her hairs, "Ah she smells like lilac." replies

Lucifer at this pointed is beyond piss, his tail is showing how aggravated he is. he clutches his fists to keep him from using his power and harming his mate, "if you harm her I'll make sure you'll regret it!" he growls which it scared his soldier. He looked over to his captain silently ordered her to make a plan to save his mate from them.

Homare nods her head at her Commander's silent orders, she gestures the soldier to follow the planned they test beforehand.

Athena kept her eyes on Lucifer, she could tell that he is very peeved. however, she couldn't fully focus on him but her stomach is hurting badly she couldn't help but moan behind the gag in pain. 

She couldn't wait anymore, she actually had a concealed weapon on her but it is a form of a thumb ring on her right hand. she lifts her right hand and slaps the man in the face. He suddenly shoves her harshly when she cut his face.

"Ah, you bitch!" he yelled as he watches her ran back to Lucifer. As she pulls out the gag from her mouth and ropes that somehow got lose from her wrist.

Lucifer quickly grab his mate and pull her into his arms, "are you ok, Athena?" he asks out of concern for her.

Athena buries her face into his shoulder, still very much shaking on what happened earlier. She nods her head against him, "Yes I'm fine, Commander!"

Lucifer could feel her shaking against him and he lost it, he orders the soldiers to capture the spies who are still in the room. 

the 3 spies and their leader were forced on to their knees and chains were placed on them, they were dragged away to the brig.

"Homare, I'll deal with them later!" explained Lucifer calmly as he started to caress Athena's hair to calm her down.

"Yes, Commander!" answer Homare as she watches the Commander as he calms down Athena who is still very much shaken.

"Shh, Athena you're safe now that was quick think I'm proud of you!" explained Lucifer, right now he doesn't care that his soldier is watching him in disbelief. They know him to not show any sort of emotion.

"I'm ok now!" explained Athena as she pulls away from Lucifer's embrace.

"I see!" answer Lucifer as he rechecks her again.

Athena was about to answer, however, the pain became so unbearable. She suddenly collapses to her knee holding her stomach.

"Athena," called Lucifer as he kneels down next to her.

"My stomach it's hurt," replies Athena as she cried out from the pain.

"COMMANDER, ATHENA IS BLEEDING!" yelled one of the nearby soldiers as he pointed to a pool of blood that forms under Athena.

"Quick someone gets the doctor, now!" ordered Homare

Athena who couldn't take the pain any longer pass out again, she had collapsed against Lucifer.

"Athena!" yelled Lucifer

"Commander the doctor is on his way!" answer the soldier

Lucifer knew something happened to Athena, it is internal damages to her. So he couldn't wait for the doctor to come to them, he carefully slips his arm just under her knees and his other arm behind her back He gently picked her up in a bridal hold. "There no time, I'll take her to the medical wings!" he explained calmly. "ordered the doctor to have everything ready when I get there."

"yes, sir!"

"Commander her blood is getting all over you!" explained Homare

"Right now Homare we have to help Athena!" answer Lucifer as he started quickly heading toward the medical wings. As he ran with his bodyguards follow him toward the hospital, he looked down at Athena's face and saw that her face is twisted with pain.

When they finally made it the hospital, the doctor is waiting for them next to a hospital bed. They Waited when Lucifer laid her down upon it and they immediately started working on her, they put an IV drip needles into her arms.

the doctor looked to the Commander, "forgive Sir I have to ask you to leave for a bit!" explained the Doctor

"I'm not leaving!" demand Lucifer as he stood his ground by Athena's unconscious form.

"Sir, please!" beg the doctor

Lucifer was about to answer again, however, Homare quickly grabbed him and pull him out of the room.

Homare looked back at the doctor, “I’ll handle the Commander just help her!” she ordered.

“Yes, Madam!” as she left the room with Lucifer.

The doctor sighed in relief he’s glad that the Commander is out of the room, now he can work to help miss Athena from whatever is ailing her.

He suddenly heard one of his nurses gasp, when he looked over the nurse is a deadly shade of white with her hand over her mouth.

“What wrong?” the doctor asked

“Sir, Miss. Athena is having a miscarriage!” she explained

The doctor eyes widen he couldn’t believe Miss. Athena is pregnant well was pregnant, it was too late from the child, however, he can save Athena and when she is recover and awake he had to break the news to her. But he begins to wonder who is the father, he had to find out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Athena


	15. Secret Reveal and the Birthday Memories part 4

When Athena came too she notice that she is in the hospital wings in the base, she heard light noise from the machine. She lifted her hand to rub her face, then she notices an IV drip attached to her arms.

“Miss. Athena.” replies the doctor gently

“Doctor?” ask Athena in a dazed, “What happened?” she asked

“You’re in the hospital wing Madam!” explained the doctor calmly.

“I see!” Answer Athena 

“Miss. Athena, I have some if Question for you?” Ask the Doctor 

“Sure, I can Answer them for you, Doctor!” Answer Athena 

The doctor nods his head at her, “miss. Athena, I need you to be honest with me, I already saw the bite mark on your shoulder!” He Explains calmly as he sits down into a chair, next to the bed. “Have you been sleeping with anyone here in the base?”

Athena's eyes widened from the Question, she thought back when she first started to have an affair with Lucifer. She couldn’t speak out because she was in shocked, however, she nods her head.

“I see!” Answer the doctor as he frowns sadly, “Miss. Athena, I need to know who that person is because I have to tell him too?” He Asked calmly

“Huh, why?” Ask Athena who finally found her voice.

“He needs to know too!” Suggested the doctor calmly

“Ok.” Replies Athena calmly, however, she is worried about what people would think of her now she took a deep breath and gave the doctor her answered. “This is going to be a great deal of shock, Doctor. However, the person I had been sleeping with is the one and only Our Commander!” She Explains calmly but also with a little fear.

The doctor flinched after she had told him, he couldn’t believe it their Commanding Officer. She has been sleeping with the King of Light, “I see!” He Answers calmly. “The Commander is waiting outside with his officers before I let him in, I need to tell you something first!” 

“Ok!” Answer Athena 

“You were brought to us with pain in your stomach and you were bleeding!” Explains the Doctor 

“Yes, my stomach hurt badly!” Explains Athena as one of her hands move to her stomach, “Why was I bleeding?” She Asked 

“I’m sorry Miss. Athena by the time you were brought to me it was already too late!” Explains 

“What?” Ask Athena in fear about the Doctor ’s answer that he is going to give her.

“You had a miscarriage, Madams!” Explains the doctor.

“What…….I was pregnant?” Ask Athena 

“Yes!”

Athena started crying when she heard, “I…….didn’t……. know.” She Replies as she sobs pathetically, “I was…………….preg……..nant…...with the………...Commander’s child!”

The doctor watches sadly as Athena broken down in tears, she had a broken heart now. “Miss. Athena, I’m going to let the Commander in now!” He Explains 

Athena didn’t say anything instead she nods her head in agreement, she had covered her face with her hands. She continued to cry.

The doctor nods his head and he walked towards the close door, he opened the door slowly. He saw the Commander and his 3 officers waiting patiently for him, he saw that the Commander had changed his uniform. When the doctor opens the door, the Commander immediately looked up towards him. 

“Doctor?” Question Lucifer as he straightened himself.

“Commander, Miss. Athena is awake now!” Explains the Doctor as he saluted his leader.

“I see, can I see her now?” Asked Lucifer calmly 

“Yes, Sir!” Answer The Doctor as he gestured Lucifer’s and his Officer in the room.

Lucifer enters the room he looked towards the bed where Athena is at, he frowns when he saw her crying into her hands. “Athena?” He Asked gently as he walked towards her bedside.

Lund, Strom, and Homare follow their Commander into the rooms. 

Lucifer gently caresses Athena’s hair, however, as soon as he touched her, she quickly turned towards him and latched onto him. Burying her face into his chest, “shhh, it okay Athena I’m here!” He Explains gently as he sits down next to her.

“I’m…….sorry.” Whispered Athena 

“What!” Exclaims Lucifer has taken back Why Athena just told him that she is sorry.

The doctor decided to jump in, “Commander I have devastating news!” He Explains calmly, however, he knows that he’s going to see the Commander’s unrestrained wrath will be. Especially when he finds out that his mate had just lost their child.

“What is it!” Demand Lucifer he can sense his mate’s emotion is in great distress. “I can sense she is in a distress?” 

“I’m aware, Sir!” Answer the doctor 

“Than Explains to me why?” Lucifer Question impatiently, his harsh tone causes everyone to flinch. “Why is she like this?”

Lund, Strom, and Homare watched quietly in the room. Unaware of what the doctor is going to tell theirs, Commander, they all noticed that the doctor looked super nervous and his worried lines have gotten deeper.

The doctor took a deep breath preparing himself for the Commander’s uncontrollably wrath, “Commander by the time you got her to us, it was already too late!” He Explains calmly.

“Huh, what do you mean!” Demand Lucifer as he tightened his hold around Athena’s shaking formed. “She fine is she!” He Answer 

“Commander.” Replies the Doctor 

“What!” Growl Lucifer 

“Lady Athena was at one point pregnant!” Explains the Doctor 

“WHAT!” Yelled Lucifer 

“She had a miscarriage, Sir!” Explains the Doctor again

“She was pregnant with my child?” Asked Lucifer 

“Yes!” Answer the Doctor 

“No!” Whispered as he pulled Athena into a hug, his mind is racing with thoughts.

“I’m sorry for your loss Commander.” Replies the Doctor sadly.

Lucifer didn’t say anything instead he buries his nose into Athena’s hair, he can feel Athena’s tear wetting his uniform. When she started crying again, she trembles against him.

Homare couldn’t believe what she just heard, the Commander and Athena were going to have a baby together. However, the spies leader had robbed them of that opportunity. She watched the Commander comforts Athena until she had to fall asleep, she watched as the Commander lays his mate back down on the bed after she had fallen asleep in his arms. “Commander?” She Asked in concerned when he didn’t reply right away, however, she flinched suddenly when the Commander turns to face her with his face shadows by his hair.

“Homare?” 

“Yes, Sir!” Answer Homare

“Assemble all the soldiers!” Answer Lucifer in an emotionless voice, his hair is covering his face. “Summon them all to the Assembly hall!”

“Yes, Sir!” Answer Homare as she saluted her boss. She picked up her cell phone and gives the Ordered for the assembly.

The doctor shivered in the sudden room temperature down, he can literally feel the Commander’s wrath in the air. The Commander wanted blood, he watches as the Commander’s tail is wagging around in aggravations.

“Doctor, I’ll leave Athena in your care I’ll return later when I’m finished!” Explains Lucifer 

“Yes, Sir!” Saluted the Doctor 

Lucifer didn’t lift his head, instead, he left the room with his official officers following him. They are on their way to the assembly hall, “Lund, Strom brings me the prisoners to the assembly hall!” He Ordered calmly

“Yes, Sir!” Answer both Lund and Strom as they walk the other way to get the prisoners.

“Commander, are you ok?” Asked Homare as she walked behind him.

“I’m beyond fine Ms. Homare!” Answer Lucifer emotionless 

“Commander, calm yourself!” Explains Homare

“Athena was pregnant with my child!” Answer Lucifer as he kept himself from growling out, “that man murder my child in cold blood!” He Explains as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, “now I wanted him to pay with his life, I want his blood as payment for the loss of my unborn child!” 

“Commander, I understand your upset but please don’t risk your condition!” Explains Homare in concern.

“I never got to hear the heartbeat or see it!” Explains Lucifer as he stopped walking, “so please don’t Ask me to control my wrath, I’m beyond that pointed!”

Homare Todo didn’t say anything if she was in his position, she would have done the same thing. She noticed the Commander started walking again, “Commander if you do this will you feel better?” She Asked.

“Nothing can mend a broken heart!” Explains Lucifer calmly as he stood in front of the close door that leads to the assembly hall, “Athena’s heart can never be healed!” He Explains as he looked at his mask in his hands. He looks up from it and gestures Homare to open the doors for him. “My only ideas is to make that man suffers before I killed him!”

Homare opens the doors to the assembly hall, she allowed Lucifer to enter first. She followed him afterward, the assembly hall went quietly suddenly in the site of the Commander-in-Chief entering the hall.

Lucifer entered the assembly hall his eyes, immediately went towards the stages. Where the 4 prisoners are being held at, he started heading towards the stages. He walked past his younger brother who is waiting more closer to the stages, he noticed Rin isn’t in the hall and quite frankly he’s glad. He doesn’t want Rin to see what he’s planning to do, he doesn’t want to see his baby brother to execute the 4 spies.

Lucifer stopped in front of his younger brother Egyn, “Egyn where is Rin at?” He Asked 

“With Mary.” Replies Egyn 

“I see!” Answer Lucifer calmly 

Egyn studies his older brother face, he flinched when he looked into his eyes. His brother had the looked in his eyes, that he wanted to kill someone. “Lucifer are you feeling alright?” He Asked.

“Egyn, I’m beyond alright!” Explains Lucifer coldly and emotionless, as he turns from him and walked towards the stage.

Egyn couldn’t help and shiver with fear from his older brother’s cold tone, what has happened earlier with the intruders.

All 4 intruders were held down by several Illuminati soldiers, they are on their knees. Lucifer stood in front of them. The leader looked up to him and smirked at Lucifer.

“Well, isn’t it the King of Light!” Answer the leader as he smirked.

Lucifer didn’t say anything instead he gave the spies leader a cold glare, he clutched both of his fists in anger and aggressive behavior that none of his soldiers had ever seen him display. “SILENCES!” He suddenly yelled as he backhands the leader in the face.

The spies leader fell hard to the ground, he was hit so fast that the soldiers who were holding him down, didn’t act in time to embrace him more better. The leader's hand went to his aching face, he stared up at Lucifer with widening scare eyes. He could tell the King of Light is barely holding back his monstrous strength. The soldier picked him up again, only for him to be backhand again by Lucifer, then he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by Lucifer.

“Pick him up!” ordered Lucifer as he growls at his men.

The men flinch and did as they were ordered to, they watch as the Commander walked away. He took off his military jacket, white gloves, and tie and he handed it to his bodyguard, who immediately took it. The Commander returns and grabbed the spies by his hair and then suddenly punch him in the face, they watch in horror as their once calm Commander is literally beating the spies supposedly to his death.

The Spies Leader’s face is bloody and bruised his left eye is swollen shut, he spat out a couple of his teeth to the ground. The King of Light had also broken his nose, he watches with one eye as the Illuminati Commander-in-chief as he stands there, both his fists cover in his blood and it was also dripping to the floor of the stage, the King of Light is breathing hard. 

“Lucifer?” whisper Egyn who is shocked to see his very level-headed and well manners older brother acting like a savage.

The spies Leader who doesn’t know to keep his mouth shut decide to taunt Lucifer even more, “Do you feel better King of Light, beating me?” he questioned.

Lucifer turns to look at the man and he glared at him, to him it’s not even close taking out his anger and frustration, nothing can compare on what is he feeling right now and nothing can help him feel better. “I would hold your tongue if I was you!” he answers as he growls at the man.

“Or else What, King of Light you already beat me, so I’m wondering do you feel better?” the man asked with a toothless smile.

Lucifer growl at the stupid man, “You're asking me if I feel better beating you, that far from it!” he answer as he walked back to the man and suddenly grab him by the throat he actually lifts him into the air. “I wanted you to feel how my Mate and I feel, nothing can mend a broken heart of a………...father or of a mother!” he explained as he tightening his grip cutting the man of his air supply. “You rob me of my unborn child!” he growls angrily.

The leader's eyes widen after he heard that, but he couldn’t beg for his life because of Lucifer’s tight grip is choking him. He is actually starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen, he didn’t know the women were pregnant and he just committed the most horrible sin ever.

“I never got to hear the heartbeat!” explained Lucifer as he drops the man down and also watches him gasp for air. “Nothing can give me the satisfaction for my unborn child’s life, except for your suffering and possibly your death!” as he walked away to a nearby waiting soldier.

“King of Light spare my men and killed me instead!” he begs

“Why should I?” ask Lucifer

“Because I’m the one who punches her and I’m the one who committed this most terrible sin!” he explained

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he looked towards the soldier that are holding down the man’s comrades, he gave them a silent order. Which his men follow they sliced the 3 spies throat, killing them instantly, Lucifer smirked sadistically at the leader when he saw the horror on the leader’s face.

“NOOOO!” yelled the leader, he turns to look up at Lucifer’s face. “Why I begged for them?” he asked.

“Because I wanted you to suffer before I kill you, A life for a life I believe that’s the saying!” explained Lucifer as he took a wet cloth to wiped his hands clean from the blood, he then took a knife from the different soldier. “I’m going to used you as an example as her warning for those who ever decide to cross the Illuminati or me!” he explained calmly

“Are you going to use your power on me?” the leader asks in fear.

“No, I’m not going to wasted my powers or energy on you!” explained Lucifer as he walked back over with the knife in his hand, “You know I never use a knife before so this is the first for me!” he explained calmly as he rubbed his finger over the blade.

“Commander?” 

“Hmm,” replies Lucifer as he looks from the blade, toward his fateful bodyguard. “Yes, Captain?”

“You’ve done enough damage to him, let someone else do it you should rest now!” explained Homare as she walked up slowly to him, she is worried that he will overwork himself. He just finishes beating the leader down.

“I’m fine!” answer Lucifer

“Comm……..!” Homare was about to protest, however, Lucifer lifts his hand up to stop her from talking.

“I understand your concern Homare, but let me do this!” explained Lucifer as he looked back down to the knife and then turn his gaze to the leader. 

The leader of the spies watch as Lucifer knee down in front of him, he suddenly felt the feeling of the cold metal against his neck. He flinched when Lucifer once again grabbed his hair and felt his head being pulled back by his hair.

Lucifer took the blade and slice the man’s throat, he watches as the life from the man’s eyes started to fade away. He drops the man and stands over the dying man with somewhat being satisfied, he glanced over to his soldier. “Clean this place up and get rid of the bodies!” he ordered calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer the King of Light is a savage, oh dear


	16. Secret Reveal and the Birthday Memories part 5

Lucifer calmly watches as the soldiers clean up, he feels better somewhat. However, he’s still slightly upset he groans when he looked down at his uniform. He got blood on his uniform again, “fuck!” He growls angrily at the mess he made on himself.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer looked next to him and saw his younger brother Egyn walking up to him, “Yes.” He Replies 

“Lucifer what happened, you just went berserk?” Ask Egyn 

“That man had hurt Athena!” Explains Lucifer 

“What!” Answer Egyn

“Yes!” Answer Lucifer 

“Is she alright?” Ask Egyn who is very much concerned for his future sister-in-law, “ where is she?” However, as soon as he had finished asking at Lucifer turned his hard icy glared at him.

“She far from fine, Egyn!” Explains Lucifer 

“Huh!” Answer Egyn confused 

“Athena was pregnant with my child!” Explains Lucifer as he stops himself from growl again, “I was about to be a father!” he explained as he clutches his fists.

“Wh…at!” Stutters Egyn

“That man murders my child, before Athena and I even knew about it!” Growl Lucifer as he glared at the spot where the man was previously at.

“Are you serious?” Ask Egyn as he quickly walks even closer to his older brother’s side and he placed one of his hands on his older brother’s shoulder, “what happened big brother?” he asked out of being concerned.

“She had a miscarriage!” explained Lucifer as he rubs his hand over his face. “That man had punched her in the stomach!”

“I am so sorry big brother!” answer Egyn sadly he wanted to hug his older brother, however, with Lucifer like this. In his blood hungry rage, he decided it wouldn’t be the best ideas.

“Yeah!” answer Lucifer emotionless, it seems like he was not fully there.

“Lucifer, are you going be ok?” ask Egyn

“I’m not sure, Egyn I’m not sure!” answer Lucifer 

“Commander?”

Both Egyn and Lucifer looked over to Homare who is heading toward them.

“Commander, you should rest now,” replies Homare calmly, but when the Commander didn’t move. “Sir, you were hoping I didn’t notice that you are wheezing and struggles to stay standing!”

Egyn looked toward his older brother and he frowns when he saw his brother sweating badly it seems that he had overdone when he was beating the Spy harshly, “Lucifer maybe it should be best if you just sit down?” he suggests calmly.

Lucifer was about to protest against, however, his body had other plans. He almost collapses. But his younger brother caught him in time, he started coughing badly even to the pointed where he started to cough up blood.

“COMMANDER!” yelled Homare

“LUCIFER!” yelled Egyn

‘I knew it you overdid it!” exclaimed Homare as she helps Egyn hold Lucifer up, she looks towards a nearby soldier and gave him an order. “Quick bring a chair for the Commander!” she ordered

The soldier move fast he quickly grabs a chair from the closet and brought it back to the stage, He handed it to Lund who is waiting for it.

He set the chair behind the Commander and watches as Homare and Egyn help lower the Commander to the chair behind him.

“Commander, you should have let one of your guards do this!” explained Homare

“I wanted to do this myself……………..it was for my unborn child!” answer Lucifer as he gasps from pain.

“Lucifer?” question Egyn in worried.

“There is no time, soon we will declare war against the knight of the true cross, anything that slows us down unnecessary!” explained Lucifer as he looked down at his golden Mask in his hands. “failure is not an option for us!”

Homare nods her head and she turns to the soldier “all of you recited the Illuminati oaths!” she ordered loudly for all the soldier to hear in the back.

"We will guide the world to unity. There are no humans and no Demons; only one world. In order to create it, we are the brave warriors who will rise. We will go forth, no matter what the trial. We do not go astray." yelled all the soldiers in the assembly hall.

Lucifer calmly listening to all the soldiers’ oaths, he waited until they were all finish so he suddenly got up from the chair he is sitting in. which got the attention of his 3 bodyguards and his younger brother.

“Lucifer?’ ask Egyn

“Commander?” question Homare

“I’m fine, however, I need to be with Athena right now she needs me!” explained Lucifer as he took his jacket, tie, and white gloves from Strom.

“Big brother?” 

“Hmm.” hummed Lucifer

“You think I can stop by and visit Athena with Rin?” ask Egyn

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

“I’m pretty sure she would want to see Rin!” explained Lucifer as he started to head toward the door. Obviously head back to the hospital wing of the base, he really does need to be with Athena after all they did just lose their child.

Lucifer quietly walked through the hallway he’s fully aware that his bodyguards are following him, back to the hospital. He didn’t want them to follow him, however, they will protest against him so he just let them followed. But he not going to let them in the room where Athena is at, he needs to be alone with her.

He stood in front of Athena’s hospital room, before he enters it he looked back at his bodies guards. Silently giving them an order that he doesn’t want them to enter the room when all 3 of them nods their head. He opens the door to her room, he looked toward the corner of the room and saw the Doctor reading a book as he watches over his mate when the Doctor finally notices him. He jumped to his feet and saluted him.

“Commander!” answer the Doctor

“Thank you, Doctor Richard, for watching over my mate!” answer Lucifer as he walked over to the bed to studies Athena’s sleeping face.

“Your welcome Commander, it was an honor to care for your mate while you were doing whatever you need too!” explained doctor Richard as he bows to his boss.

“Doctor Richard, I have a question?” ask Lucifer calmly as he moves a piece of hair out of Athena’s face.

“Yes, Commander what is the question?” asked Doctor Richard

“Will she be able to have another child?” asked Lucifer

“Yes, she will be able her uterus and ovaries are still working and are still very healthy!” explained Doctor Richard calmly, “However, Commander I believe you should wait a month to get her pregnant again!”

“Even if I do, the new baby will never replace the first child we lost!” explained Lucifer calmly, still slightly upset about the loss.

“Commander, I know what it’s like to lose a child as well!” explained Doctor Richard, he smiles sadly at his Commanding Officer. When he looked toward him, “I lost my child my son to cancer, even though it’s not the same as a miscarriage I can sympathize with you!” he explained sadly.

“I would have loved to meet him, Doctor!” answer Lucifer as he sits next to Athena on the bed, after all, he’s planning to lay down next to her.

“You would have loved him, Sir and he would have been around Rin’s age!” explained Doctor Richard.

“I see!” answer Lucifer

Doctor Richard watches the Commander as he gently lifts Athena’s hand into his, he can see the love the Commander has for her. He flinches when the Commander called his name, “Yes, Sir!” he answers

“Do you mind if you leave the room, I want to be alone with her?” question Lucifer without looking up at him.

“No, Sir I don’t mind in fact I was planning to leave anyway!” explained Doctor Richard calmy, He is actually planning to leave to give the Commander and his mate privacy. He headed toward the door which Lucifer had slightly left open when he walked through it he close the door to ensure the privacy promises. 

He turned around and he notices that the Commander’s 3 bodyguards were waiting in the hallway, Lund and Strom move forward and took their place on both sides of the door.

“Doctor Richard?” ask Homare

“Yes, Captain,” replies Doctor Richard

“How is the Commander?” asked Homare

“He looked fine on the outside, however, I don’t know about his personality!” explained Doctor Richard calmly

“I see!” answer Homare

“In time their broken hearts will heal, the Commander and Athena will be fine!” explained doctor Richard

Homare nods her head at the doctor’s words, she knew that Commander will be fine.

-in the hospital room-

Lucifer lay his jacket, tie, and gloves next to him on a small table. He gently moves Athena over in the bed, he laid down next to her. He draped his blond tail over her, he gently pulls her into his arms.

“Lucifer?” Moan Athena 

“I’m here!” Answer Lucifer as he laid her head gently on his forearm.

“I’m sorry!” Answer Athena as she rolled over where she is facing him. “I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be it's not your fault, my love!” Explains Lucifer calmly 

“But…..” before Athena could finish her sentences, Lucifer cut her off with a kiss on her lips.

“It’s not your fault Athena we didn’t know!” Explains Lucifer 

“Lucifer…….” Cried, Athena 

“Shhhh, I know I’m upset too!” Explains Lucifer as he started to caresses her hair gently, “I’m also angrily with myself!”

“Why?” Asked Athena 

“I fail as a mate!” Explains Lucifer 

“You didn’t Lucifer!” Answer Athena as she laid her forehead against his. “The fault was mine, I should’ve protested!

“Athena?”

“Yes, Lucifer!” Answer Athena 

“If it possible would you like to try again?” Ask Lucifer as he stared into her eyes.

“Huh?”

“Would you want to try to have another baby with me?” Question Lucifer 

Athena thought about it, “Yes I would want to try again!” She Answer 

Lucifer smile at her, “I’ll make sure I’ll protect you when you are pregnant with our child in the future!”

-11 years later-

After Athena had shown Elizabeth and Rin the common area, she walks down the hallway until one of the soldiers stopped her.

“My lady!” Answer the soldier as he saluted her.

Athena nods her head, “yes Ronald!” She Answers calmly.

“We have received word that team 12 is returning!” Explains Ronald 

Athena smile sweetly, “I see!”

“Their mission is a huge success!” Explains Ronald

“Good, are they on their way back?” Question Athena 

“Yes, My lady they are!”

“Good!” answer Athena calmly

“They are about 5 to 10 mins away Madam!” answer Ronald

“Thank you!” answer Athena as she started to head to the landing pad once more when she got there several soldiers and other worker were waiting patiently for the helicopter arrive. The soldiers saluted her when she arrives, when she looked up to the sky she smiles when she saw the Helicopter arriving and then landing on the pad.

She waiting calmly for the soldiers to exit the helicopter and she smiles gently when her eyes saw the person she is waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm I wonder who is the person at the end that Athena is smiling at.


	17. secret reveal and the birthday memories part 6

Athena smile at the mysterious person she waves to that person, she waited until the soldiers finish their role calls and were dismissed. The mysterious person walked up to her, “welcome back Avalon!” she answers with a gentle smile.

“Hello mommy!” replies Avalon as she bows toward her mother, Avalon is about 11-year-olds just barely younger than Rin she had blond hair and a blond tail that is waving behind her. Green eyes, “I’m back!”

“I see that Avalon!” Answer Athena 

“Mommy, is there anyone important here?” Ask Avalon 

“Yes, there is!” Explains Athena calmly and she had a gentle smile on her face.

“Who is it?” Ask Avalon 

“The Commander is here!” Explains Athena, she smiled when she saw the face her daughter is making.

“He’s here!” Answer Avalon, she never met the Commander but she had been told that he’s fathering her. However, she favors her mother in her looks and hairstyles, more she mostly inherits his blond hair, tail, pointed ears, and elongated canines.

Avalon was about to head where her father is at, however, her mother had to stop her in her tracks.

“Your father is resting from his long journey!” Explains Athena 

“But, I haven’t seen him in 11 years ever since before I was born!” Explains Avalon 

“You already knows what he looked like, is that enough!” Explains Athena calmly 

“Only in pictures and recorded videos!” Answer Avalon 

“I know you wanted to see him, but please wait for me?” Asked Athena 

“Yes, madam!”

Athena smile at her daughter, however, she knows that her daughter is going to do the exact opposite. On what she ordered her to do, she is so much like her father. “Please go meet your sword instructor in the training hall!” She Ordered 

“Yes, madam!” Answer Avalon as she left landing pads.

Athena watches as her daughter walked away, Avalon is her and Lucifer miracle baby. Conceived when Lucifer was very relaxed and he was also hooked up to the machines.

At first, the scientists and doctor thought that she was going to be affected with the elixir. However, she’s very healthy.

“My lady?” Ask Avalon’s team leader 

“Yes, Joey!” Answer Athena calmly as she turned to face the team leader.

“You know she not going to follow that order right!” Answer Joey who just pointed out the obvious, “she barely listened to me and I train these kids to be the next generation of soldiers!” He Explains as he looked over to a bunch of kids between the ages of 9 to 15.

“I know she very stubborn!” Explains Athena 

“I remembered when you first came here, you were still barely 4 to 5 month pregnant with her!” Answer Joey 

“I remembered!” Answer Athena as she smiles gently. “The Commander sent me here, because of the death treated on my life!” She Explains calmly. “That after we found out!”

“I heard the Commander was super protective, to think someone would enter his chambers when you taking a nap!” Answer Joey

“Yeah after what happened to our first child!” Explains Athena 

“So, how come the Commander never reconsidered his plans and raised Rin as his son with his daughter!” Question Joey 

“My guess he doesn’t want to confused Rin on who is his father was, I don’t really know I had never asked him!” Explains Athena 

“I see!” Answer Joey

-in the base’s hallway-

Avalon is leaning against the wall, she is debating to follow orders or just shrew it and see her father.

She only heard stories about him, even met both of her uncles. Egyn the King of Waters and Rin, where both of them also told her stories of course when she was 5 she mostly hid behind her mother, under her cape when they mostly Egyn who came for the tests and samples. She had her tail wrapped around her mother’s leg for comfort in the sites of the 2 new people that arrive at the laboratory before she even got used to them, she would hide and watch them intently. “I should just risk it!” she whispered to herself. She remembers Rin decided to see if she would play with him which it works well.

Avalon was often told she is very headstrong and stubborn from her handler, the worst traits she develops her the fact she doesn’t listen to anyone.

She peeks around the hallways corner and she notices two guards standing guard where her father is supposedly located at. Most guard that works at her father base never seen her or don’t know what she looked like.

They will never let her in, however, she is resourceful and she knows this place like the back of her hand.

She is the main reason that they Don’t turn on the security systems in the vents, she kept going in there to hide from her teacher or nanny.

They even try to bolt the ventilation gates shut, however, it’s was no match for her raw demon strength.

Avalon pulls off the grate off the ventilation shafts, she started crawling through it. 

The closer she got to where she is heading, she can hear voices the closer she get.

-Lucifer’s chambers-

Lucifer is sitting in his bed he had woken up from his nap, Doctor Abraham is checking over him.

“Commander, your condition as approved somewhat!” Explains Abraham 

“Good!” Answer Lucifer as he leans back against his pillow.

Doctor Abraham was about to Answer, However, he was interrupted by a knock to the door.

Homare Todo opens the doors and it reveals Athena behind it, she stepped aside to let her in. “Welcome, my lady!” Answer Homare as she bows to the Commander’s mate.

“Thank you!” Answer Athena 

“Hello my lady, I’m doctor Abraham nice to meet you!” Answer Abraham as he held out his hand to her.

“Nice to meet you!” Answer Athena as she took his hand to shake.

“So where is your little miracle at?” Ask Abraham 

“Lesson supposedly, however, I did found out that she didn’t show up!” Explains Athena 

“Oh!” Answer Abraham 

“Yes, she is a hand full!” Explains Athena as she walked to Lucifer’s bedside, “I’m lucky she hasn’t yet to meet Mr. Gedōin!” She Answer as she when she remembered how he acted towards her when she was pregnant with her.

“She, from What I’m told if she doesn't like you she is known to show it!” Answered Lucifer calmly, He also remembered what Egyn had told him about her. That she actually punched her old teacher in the face. As he adjusts his pillows to accumulate his needs better.

“Yes she does and most of the soldiers don’t want to mess with her!” Answer Athena 

“My lady?” Asked Homare getting Athena’s attention.

“Yes, Homare!” Answer Athena as she sits down on the bed next to Lucifer,

“Why are some of the base’s security systems is off?” Asked Homare

“Ah, you mean for the ventilation system!” Answer Athena 

“Yes!” Answer Homare

“You see our little miracle as a habit of getting into the ventilation system!” Explains Athena as she looked towards the vent in Lucifer’s chamber. “She almost had her tail hack off about two years ago!” She Explains as she is fully aware of the little person listening to them talk to each other.

Avalon flinched when her mother looked over too, she where is at. She back up a little bit, she heard the older male talking again.

“My lady, what are you looking at?” Asked Abraham calmly 

“We have a visitor!” Explains Athena as she got up from the bed and walked over to the vents, “Lund can you help me out!”

Lund nods his head and walked over to where Athena is standing.

“Can you remove the grate off the vents?” Ask Athena

Lund quirk his eyebrow, however, he did what she asked him to do. After he pulled off the grate he frowns when he saw a blond tail in there and it quickly disappeared into the darkness.

“Excuse me, Lund!” Answer Athena as she waited until Lund moves aside.

Everyone is watching Athena as she climbed into the ventilation, they all flinch suddenly when they heard very loud banging. Athena is struggling on whatever is in there.

Lucifer wanted to go help his mate out he tries to move, however, his bodyguard Homare Todo had to stop him from moving by placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Commander please stay in the bed!” Explains Homare calmly

“Athena needs my help though!” Answer Lucifer 

“Lucifer Don’t worry about me, she always does this!” Explains Athena as she looked over her shoulder towards him, when Lucifer nods his head towards her his her that he understands. She went back doing what she was doing.

Abraham watches with interest as Athena attempts to pull out whatever she is fighting with, his eyes widen when he saw a blond tail wrapped around Athena’s forearm. “Oh!”

Athena finally pulls out the visitor out of the ventilation shaft, it was a young girl with blond hair. “Stop struggling!” Ordered Athena 

They watch as the girl did what Athena had ordered.

“Avalon I knew you were going to do something like this.” Replies Athena calmly 

Avalon sit up straight on the floor and she looked up with wide eyes at her mother, she laughed nervously. “Sorry, mommy!” She Answered sadly.

“It’s ok baby you just wanted to see your father!” Answer Athena calmly as she gestured Avalon to stand up, she smiles happily after Avalon got to her feet. She gently wrapped her arm around her daughter’s shoulder and turn to the doctor, “Mr. Abraham this is Avalon our daughter!” She Answers calmly and happily.

“Hello, young Miss!” Answer Abraham calmly as he slowly walk up to her, however, he frowns when she decided to hide behind her mother right under her cape. She peeks around her mother to studies the new man face, he feels like he meets Egyn for the first time.

“She sometimes tend to be shy!” explained Athena as she caresses Avalon hair gently when her daughter buried her face into her arm.

“She looks almost like the Commander!” answer Abraham

“She does sort of, however, she has my hairstyle!” answer Athena as she looked over to Lucifer and smile at him kindly.

“I heard you had a tough pregnancy?” question Abraham

“I did!” answer Athena calmly

“But you well during your pregnancy!” answer Homare suddenly who is watch Avalon peeking from under the cape. She smiles how timid Avalon is and her blond tail shows her nervously as it waves behind her, “She healthy!”

“She is!”

Avalon ho couldn’t care less for the people in the room, she is, however, more interest in the man on the bed. She could tell that he is the Commander-in-Chief and her father, she shyly peeks behind her mother and calmly study her father.

“Yes, baby!” answer Athena when she notices that Avalon is staring at Lucifer, “That your papa!” as she rubs Avalon’s head lovingly. 

Lucifer watch silently at his timid daughter, he had pictures of her and seen videos of her. He kept the one of his favorite close and it the one when she was born, “Come here!” he answers calmly as he made a gesture toward her to get her to come to him, but he frowns when she ducked behind her mother again. 

“Dear, don’t force her!” explained Athena, she and the other were watching silently as Lucifer was trying to get Avalon to come to him, but she did n’t.

Lucifer sighed he pulled back the covers, he lucky he kept his pants on he only took off his boots, Military jacket, white gloves, tie, and his dress shirt when he was sleeping beforehand, he moves to the side of the bed, before he could even get up from the bed Homare was in front of him to try to stop him from moving.

“Commander……………..!” before she could even finish saying the sentence Lucifer held his hand up.

“It’s fine I’ve rested enough!” explained Lucifer calmly as he pushes himself up onto his feet, he calmly walked over to his mate and daughter is at.

“Lucifer?” ask Athena in shocked.

Lucifer can see Avalon looking up at him from behind Athena, to show that he meant no harm to her. He gently move his tail and carefully wrapped it around her, he felt her tail flinch from feeling his on her. “Avalon, do not fear me!” He Explains calmly. He watches with satisfaction when she wrapped her tail around his, “see I would never hurt you, my princess!”

Avalon slowly came out from behind her mother, she studied her father’s face calmly as he kneeled down in front of her and her mother. 

Abraham smiles gently when he is watching the sweet scene, it was like a scene from a movie. He watches as the Commander kneel down, so he doesn’t scare her by towering over her.

Avalon look up at her mother’s face and her mother is giving her an encouraging smile, “Mommy?” She Asked 

“It’s ok baby!” Answer Athena calmly as she gently nudged her from her hiding place behind her. “Go greet your father, baby girl,” she replies gently in a motherly tone.

Avalon fully reveals herself this time she actually curled her tail around her father’s tail, she watches her father held his hand out to her. She gently touches his face with a gingerly finger, “Daddy?” she whispers to him

Lucifer calmly nods his head towards her, “Yes princess.” he replies gently to, as he offers her his hand again. He smiles when she finally took his offer hand.

Everyone watch them quietly, Athena smiled happily at the reunion of Avalon and Lucifer. They all smile as Avalon threw her arms around Lucifer’s neck.

“DADDY!” cried Avalon as she hugs her father for the first time in years, she cried into his shoulder.

Lucifer hug his daughter and he gently lifted her into his arms, he gently nuzzled her and he took in her gentle scent. As he remembered Rin and Egyn told her about her, of course, he became jealous that he never got to meet her, Rin told him what games they played with each other. “Hello my little princess, it’s nice finally to meet you!”

“She perfect isn’t she?” asked Athena as she came to stand next to Lucifer as he held his daughter for the first time.

“Yes, she is!” answer Lucifer calmly as he caresses her hair softly, as he readjusts his tail where he is wrapping it around her waist. “I never thought I was going to meet her!” he explained Calmly 

“But now you did!” answer Athena as she gently places her hand on Lucifer’s back and leads him back to his bed, she smiles at their daughter who is peeking over his shoulder at her.

“Hmm.” hums Lucifer as he carried his daughter with him.

“Are you going to hog her my dear?” asked Athena as she watched her mate with a warm smile.

Lucifer didn’t say instead he sat back down on his bed.

“Commander?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new characters has been revealed


	18. The plans

Rin kept in contacts with his surrogate little sister, they often sent e-mail and message to each other. Sometimes they do video calls, Rin decided to call her for advice.

Rin waited for the video call to go through. He smiles happily at the person who picks up his call.

“Rinny,” replies Avalon 

“Hey, Abby!” answer Rin

“How are you?” asked Avalon

“I’m fine!” answer Rin calmly

“You don’t look fine Rinny!” explained Avalon

“So you’ve noticed!” answer Rin

“Yeah, You only called if your talk with the commander doesn’t help!” explained Avalon

Rin studies his younger surrogate sister, from her blond wavy hair to the blond tail that is waving lazily behind her. He smiles at her because, like him, she refuses to wear the military uniform. He flinch when she called out to him.

“What that smile for?” ask Avalon

“Sorry Just thinking!” explained Rin

“What were you thinking about?” asked Avalon

“Just thinking about the past!” explained Rin with a happy smile.

“I see!” answer Avalon

~flashback~

Rin and Avalon were running around chasing each other on the China branch base, both under the watchful eyes of Elizabeth and Michelle their favorite nannies. They are on the helicopter landing pad having a small picnic lunch with sweet tea, sweets, and sandwich, it is enough food to feed a small group of people. It was also Avalon and Rin’s idea in case other people they know decided to join them later on. Plus for the added bonus there are some soldiers watching over them, they are on order by the Commander. Both Avalon and Rin ran toward one of a helicopter nearby. 

“At least they’re not bored anymore!” answer Elizabeth happily

“Yes!” answer Michelle calmly “the other children are afraid of Avalon and refuse to play with her!” she explained as she watch Rin and Avalon, climbed on top of one of the Helicopters that is being repaired, this helicopter had its engine blown out during it fly through a huge storm couple months ago. “The poor dear can’t make any friend because none of them won’t go near her!”

“I know the feeling it’s the same with Rin too!” called out Elizabeth when she notices one of them almost fall off from the tail. However, one of them had a quick reaction time and caught themselves from fall by using their tails. “Oh, Careful!” she called out to them.

“Well at least their happy now!” exclaimed Michelle when she saw that Avalon is hanging upside down by using her tail. “Oh, dear!!”

“Yes!” explained Elizabeth calmly as she took a sip from her cup of tea. “Don’t worry Rin does that too!” she explained even more with a smile. “It’s funny when he tries to scare the Commander in the hallway, there a lot of pipes there so he can easily hide up there!”

They noticed that one of the mechanics who are repairing the helicopter has both Rin and Avalon helping him, by letting them holding his tools with their tails and hands. The mechanics laugh when they both fought over the same tool by tug a war means.

The mechanics even had them help with repairs, by telling them where to place the tools at.

Elizabeth and Michelle were both so deep into their conversation, that they both flinch when one of the soldiers who is guard called out suddenly.

“THE COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF IS ON THE DECK!” 

Elizabeth and Michelle both looked toward to where the Commander and several people who are following him are walking right on the land pad, they both quickly got to their feet and bow respectively toward him.

“Commander.” they both replies

“Good Evening!” answer Lucifer calmly as he looked over to where Avalon and Rin are at, he quirks an eyebrow at the scene. Both Rin and Avalon are climbing around on the helicopter, with tools that are being carried by their tails.

“Good Evening Commander!” answer both Elizabeth and Michelle, they both looked behind the Commander and saw the people following Lucifer is Lady Athena, Homare Todo, Lund, Strom, Mary, Egyn, Arthur, Samuel, Abraham, Richard, Sarah, and the crazy nutcase of the scientist Dr. Michael Gedōin. “How are you today Commander?” ask only Elizabeth

Dr. Michael Gedōin had arrived, later on, to join the meeting with the others higher-ups. Before he joins the others in the meeting room. He had run into Avalon and Rin who were playing with each other nearby Meeting hall, of course, he was extremely rude to the both of them. To the point where Avalon actually told him to ‘fuck off’. However, after she had said that he had a horrific angrily look on his face and wanted to slap her.

Luckily the nannies came to the rescue, they both beckons them to follow them out of the hallway to somewhere else. Before it escalates very badly, most people already know to not laid their hands on the Commander’s daughter.

Michael Gedōin glared at both Avalon and Rin when he saw them.

“I am well we just finished the meeting, and I have decided to come out for fresh air!” explained Lucifer as he waves back to Rin who notice him finally and waved to him first. “Ah, I see you are having a picnic?” he ask as he looks toward the different varieties of foods on the blanket.

“Yes, Sir we have a lot of foods enough for everyone care to join us?” asked Michelle

“Yes, I would love too!” answer Lucifer

They all looked toward where Rin and Avalon are at when they heard Avalon squealed happily. Lucifer smile when he saw that Egyn is over at the helicopter trying to grab Avalon by her leg.

“Is that safe?” ask Homare as she watches them play on the broken helicopter climbing around on it.

“She never had an incident on it plus the mechanics make sure to dis-attached the battery from the helicopter awhile they make repairs on it!” explained Mary

“Also she loves to help the Mechanics out!” answer Athena as she watches Rin and Avalon climbing to the tail of the helicopter to get away from Egyn grabby hands. “Hence why both Avalon and Rin has tools in their tails.” 

“They were fighting over the same tool earlier, My lady!” answer Michelle as she made a plated for the Commander when she finishes she hand it to him who took it. “It was very silly to watch them fight over the same monkey wrench!”

“I see!” answer Athena calmly as she watches Rin and Avalon on the helicopter’s tail, still carrying the tools in their tails.

“Thank you!” answer Lucifer as he sits down on the blanket and started eating.

Everyone joins in except Dr. Michael Gedōin who decide to leave to get back to work. Not that anyone cares about him or what he thinks.

They finally beckon Rin and Avalon off the helicopter to eat their lunch, they enjoy each other company.

Lucifer has his mate leaning against him he had to pull her to close to him, where he wrapped his blond tail around her waist. He had his right leg up where Athena is laying against it, Lucifer kept his gaze on his baby brother and his young daughter as they play together again. Egyn had followed them back to the broken helicopter.

“This is nice!” answer Athena as she runs her fingers nails through Lucifer’s tail.

“Hmm.” hum Lucifer in agreement as he adjusts his hold on his mate.

“Commander, forgive me it’s time for your daily shots!” explained Doctor Abraham as he got his doctor bag and opened it, to give Lucifer his daily medicine.

Lucifer Groan when Abraham remind him about his shots, he till his neck where. Abraham gently places the needle into it. He injected the medication into Lucifer’s main blood vessel, he kept his eyes on his younger brothers and daughter, who are watching him from their place on the tail of the helicopter. They had earlier took a hammer and screwdriver from different mechanics and had them both in their hands.

“Alright Commander you're all done!” answer Abraham as he finishes up as he gently pulls out the needles.

“Thank you Doctor!” answer Lucifer calmly as he rubs the spot with where the needle had stuck him at. He kept his fatherly eyes on the youngest members of the Illuminati, he wanted to make sure that they don’t hurt themselves.

Avalon squeals happily as she hangs upside down with her tail, Egyn is tickling her exposed belly. She had dropped the tool earlier to grab the helicopter’s tail with her. Rin had climbed over to help her up, however, he lost his footing as well and he ends up hanging upside down with his tail so Egyn started tickling him on his exposed belly too.

“Both of you have very strong tails!” answer Egyn as he praised and tickle them, after all, he was amazed at how long they can carry heavy tools with their tails. They can even one day use their tails as an extra limb when they are trained properly, right now they are very content just carrying small objects with their tails or just hanging upside down with them.

“St…...op,” replies Avalon in between breath as she tries to push his hand away from her.

Rin also tries to push his older brother’s hand away. “Please…...no!”

“DADDY HELP!” called Avalon as she pleaded towards her lounging father who is keeping watch over the both of them.

“Oh, what this are you calling for help Abby?” question Egyn as he attacks her belly again, cause her to giggles and laughs loudly.

“Egyn.”

Egyn turns around from his name being called he smiles when he saw it’s his big brother who is slowly walking up to them with his arms and hands behind his back. He notices that his older brother had removed his military jacket earlier, “Yo Lucifer.” he replies with a smile.

“Daddy,” replies Avalon excitedly at the site of her father.

“Big brother!” exclaimed Rin as he let his arms waved around before he let them just hang.

“That enough Egyn!” answer Lucifer calmly.

“Awww!” exclaimed Egyn as he left his niece and little brother alone and turn to face his older brother. “Why we are having fun?” 

“I can see that Egyn, however, I don’t want them to fall off the helicopter and hurt themselves!” Explains Lucifer as he rolled his eyes at his second younger brother, he gently grabbed his daughter and flip her where he places her onto the ground and he did the same with Rin. He smiles down at both of them when they smile up towards him.

They both turned around and ran back to the picnic blanket, to cuddle with their mama. Who is calling for them to join her on the blanket, one of the nannies had brought out a book for them to read as well, Lucifer watch his family while still standing next to the helicopter, Egyn stood next to him.

Egyn had handed the tools back to the mechanics, he watches as they quickly took them back. “Big brother, you look better today?” he questions with a smile.

“Hmmm.” hums Lucifer to show that he is listening to his younger brother. “I feel great today, Egyn!” he explained Calmly

“You looked great!” answer Egyn, he knows his older brother’s stress level is always off the chart. To the pointed where his medical issue happened, but today is different Lucifer is calming down and he barely showing any issue with his health. “Normally you end up in bed after an episode you have for the rest of the day!” he explained calmly

“I feel at ease today!” answer Lucifer as he looked to the ground he notices that there is a tool left behind, possibly the one Avalon had dropped from her tail. He uses his tail to pick it up, place it in his hand and then handed back to a shock Mechanics.

“Forgive me Commander!” begs one of the mechanics as he quickly took the tool from the Commander.

“It’s fine!” answer Lucifer calmly as he watches the two mechanics panic like chickens with their head cut off. “is it the same tool that Avalon was carrying in her tail earlier? He asks patiently.

“Yes…..sir…...it…..is!” shutter the mechanic

“At ease Soldiers!” order Lucifer calmly.

“Yes, sir!” answers the Mechanic as they saluted him in respected.

“Now, I’ve heard that Avalon is having a hard time getting along with the other children here?” asked Lucifer as he got Egyn’s attention.

“Yes!” answer the first mechanic

“That why she always with us!” explained the second Mechanic.

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he looked back over to his family. It seems his daughter is haven’t trouble to make friends just like Rin.

~end of Flashback~

“Can you still hang upside down by your tail?” ask Avalon suddenly

“Yeah, Can you?” ask Rin in a challenge.

“Yeah!” answer Avalon as she challenged him back, however, she remembered why Rin call in the first place. “Rinny!” She Question.

“Yeah!” Answer Rin 

“What is the real reason you called?” Question Avalon

“You remembered I have a twin brother right!” Explains Rin

“Yeah, mama told me!” 

“I think I found him!” Explains Rin

“Really?” Ask Avalon 

“Yeah!” Answer Rin who is not fully there.

“You don’t sound excited about it!” Explains Avalon 

“I don’t know to be honest!” Explains Rin 

“How do you feel about it, knowing your brother work for the knights of the true cross!” Answer Avalon suddenly which cause Rin to flinch.

“How did you know?” Asked Rin in shocked 

“From one of the soldiers!” Explains Avalon as she carefully studies his face, she could tell that he had a lot on his mind lately. “What do you want to do, about your twin brother?” she asked carefully.

“I wanted some answer and maybe get to know him as well!” explained Rin

“You should!” answer Avalon suddenly

“Huh?” question Rin

“Get intel you should use him to get information!” suggest Avalon

“But the Commander order to stay away from him!” explained Rin

“I’m aware of that, But we need all that Information we can get!” explained Avalon

Rin thought about it, Avalon does have a pointed by letting Yukio Okumura for the sake of this mission he can get information. “I’ll do it, however, if I get in trouble I’m blaming it all on you!”

“It’s a deal!” answer Avalon with a smile

“So, what going on in your end?” asks Rin

“They’re testing me!” explained Avalon

“Huh, what you mean they’re testing you?” ask Rin as he did a double take and looked at his surrogate sister. “What do you mean?” he asks

“Sorry, I mean they’re testing my blood!” explained Avalon

“Why?” asked Rin

“They wanted to see if my blood can cure the Commander!” explained Avalon

“Oh, right because your blood related to him!” answer Rin

“Yeah and I’m naturally born like you!” explained Avalon as she thought back on what the scientist had told her, “when Mom and the Commander first conceive me, he still hooked up to apparatus machine.”

“So you have some of the old Elixir 119 in your blood!” explained Rin

“It’s a possibility that my body did something to the Elixir 119 maybe purify it, I don’t really know until they finish testing me!” explained Avalon

“Who knows maybe your body probably perfect it!” answer Rin

“Maybe!” answer Avalon

“But we have to wait and see do we!” explained Rin

“Yup!” answer Avalon bluntly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit more on what Avalon places


	19. the Arrival of Back-up

The next day at school Rin felt a little better talking to his surrogates sister before she was called away probably getting tested on.

Not only she is his sister, but she is also his best friend.

He remembered briefly when she shows up for the Commander’s anniversary of his supposedly birthday, she came as a surprise.

~flashback~

Egyn is in the banquet hall, he decorated it for Lucifer’s ‘birthday’. However, he is getting very annoyed that the soldier is having a hard time to understand what he wants.

Rin sweats drop as he watches his older brother yelling at the soldiers and servants, he rolled his eyes and went back to draw.

Egyn drops the next to his younger brother on the stage’s steps, he released a defended and disapproving sighed.

“You should relax Eggies!” Explains Rin without looking up at his older brother.

“I can’t help it I want everything to be perfect!” Answer Egyn as he rubs his hand through his spiky blue hair, he groaned.

“You shouldn’t be stressing out Eggie!” Explains Rin as he finally looked up from his sketchbook, “I know it’s for big brother and all!”

“Yeah I know, but anyway did you get a gift for Lucifer?” Asked Egyn 

“Yeah, but I had the two most boringness guard with me!” Explains Rin as he groan from yesterday when he went to town, as in agreement with Lucifer he had to go with bodyguards.

The two that accompanied him were Lund and Strom. It was also very awkward being with them, they both don’t talk unless they have or choose to.

In a small store, Rin had found a perfect gift for his older brother, the most beautifully made silver pocket watch. He had the store clerked hold it for him after he had called earlier, so he can come and buy it he even had it engraved.

He kept it in his bedroom, so on one or his older brother find it.

“So what did you get for big brother?” Ask Rin 

“You have to wait and see!” Answer Egyn as he winks at his little brother.

“So, I heard you ordered the soldiers to keep Lucifer out?” Asked Rin trying to break the ice.

“5 times he keeps trying to barge in here!” Groan Egyn very annoyed.

Rin laughs, “he’s just curious Eggies!”

“Well, he didn’t have to be so nosy!” Exclaims Egyn very upset. 

“It’s not every day someone turns 1000+ years and still look good for their ages!” Explains Rin 

Egyn laughs after he heard that, “I swear he’d like a little kid!” Egyn Explains as he laughs again, “when I was texting someone, he showed and started asking me questions.” He Replies, he started to mimic Lucifer’s voice which made Rin’s laughs.

“Lord Egyn.” Replies a very nervous servant.

“Yes!” Answer Egyn

“Uhmm, Sir The Commander is outside again!” Explains The servant 

“The fuck!” Answer Egyn as he got to his feet, “I already told him to wait until someone gets him!”

“Uhmm, Eggie was it supposed to be a surprise party for him how did he found out?” Replies Rin as he questions his brother.

“He got someone to tell him!” Explains Egyn angrily 

“Seriously, he must have used I’m your boss and Commander I Demand information now!” Answer Rin as he rolls his eyes.

“I would be surprised if it was the creeper that told him!” Answer Egyn

“Uhmm, Sir The Commander!” exclaims the servant in a panicked.

“Tell him to go back to his office or else I’ll lock his ass in there!” Answer Egyn  
Suddenly 

“Sir, I can’t tell the Commander that!” Complain the servant in fear.

Egyn groan at the scare servant, he grabbed the notebook that is next to him and started writing in it. He tore out the page and fold it,” there just hand him this!” He Explains as he handed it to the servant who took it and walked away from them, probably to where Lucifer is at.

“Uh, Eggie what did you write on the paper?” Asked Rin 

“The same thing I told the servant to tell him earlier !” Answer Egyn

“You do realize that if Homare sees the letter you wrote, your gonna get in trouble!” Explains Rin 

“Yeah but I don’t care Lucifer was starting to annoyed me!” answer Egyn flatly

“You also should remember that he’s going to punish you later!” answer Rin

Before Egyn could answer the same servant that he gave the letter too came back, and she looked very pale and scared. “What wrong?” He question, however, he already knew that Lucifer isn’t pleased with him or his choice of words to him.

“The Commander is not pleased with you, Sir!” explains the female maid a little shaken probably Lucifer had done something that frightens the Maid after she had handed him the letter.

“I see!” answer Egyn he doesn’t really care that Lucifer is going to give him a lecture, later on, however, once Lucifer see the birthday present he’s hoping to let him just side. “Where is my brother?” he asked

“He left Sir, he returns to his office!” explained the maid

“Good I hope he stays there until everything is ready!” answer Egyn

Before the maid could even answer, one of the butlers walked up.

“Sir, the cake had arrived!” explained the butler

“Oh, great bring it in!” ordered Egyn happily

“The cake here!” answer Rin excitedly as he got to his feet

The butler motions the servant to bring in the birthday cake, the cake is white and beautifully decorated. I had The Illuminati logo on the top of it.

“Wow, it’s better than I expected it to be!” exclaimed Egyn excitedly

“Yeah, the baker did a good job on it!” answer Rin

“The our baker famous Red Velvet cake!” explained the Butler

“Good!” answer a very please Egyn as he pointed behind towards the stage with a table on it, “place it there carefully please!”

“Yes, Sir!”

Both Egyn and Rin watch them as they set up the cake, one of the Butler came up to show Egyn the cake knife.

“The design is perfect, thank you it’s beautiful!” Answer Egyn with a smile.

“We follow the design that Lord Rin had drawn!” Explains The Butler

“Aww, Thank you Rinny!” answer Egyn as he looks at his younger brother with a pleased smile.

“It was nothing!” answer Rin

Egyn smile at his younger brother, then he looked around the decorate banquet hall. “Good job everyone I’m sorry If I was such an asshole earlier!” he answers, but he smiles when he heard Rin snort behind him. “Get yourselves clean up so you can all join in the party!” he answers again with a smile.

Rin and Egyn as all the Maids, Butler, and Soldiers left the banquet hall to get ready. 

“Ok, I’ll see you later big brother!” answer Rin as he left the hall to get ready for the party.

Egyn smile at his younger brother as he left the hall, he decides to Check on Lucifer’s birthday present. He did one last check before he walks to the room where the ‘present’ is hiding, he can’t wait to see the face Lucifer makes when he reveals his gift to him.

-hour later-

Lucifer and his officers walked into the Banquet Hall, where everyone yelled ‘SURPRISE’. They clapped their hands for the Commander who places a hand over his chest and bow slightly.

“I’m grateful for this thank you all my most loyal and faithful followers!” answer Lucifer

“Your welcome Commander!” yelled all the Soldier as they saluted the leader. “Happy Birthday Commander!”

Rin walked up Lucifer, “Big Brother.” he replies with a smile on his face.

“Rin!” answer Lucifer who turns to look at his younger brother.

“Happy birthday, Big brother!” answer Rin

“Thank you, Rin!” answer Lucifer

“Big bro, I got you something!” explained Rin as he held out a small wrapped box to Lucifer to take.

Lucifer smile gently at his younger brother he then took the small gift from Rin, “how thoughtful!” he answers calmly. He started to rip the wrapping paper off the small box, when he was done he opens the small box lids and he saw the most beautiful silver pocket watch with the matching chain he has ever seen. “Oh, Rin you shouldn’t have this must have cost you a fortune!” he answered as he gently studies the pocket watch.

“Every allowance I earn or work for I had save for this, I also have it engrave as well!” explained Rin 

“You did?” question Lucifer

“Yeah, It’s under the lid!” answer Rin

Lucifer lifts the lid and reads the engraving ‘the light will lead the way to a better and bright future’, he smiled at the thought of his younger brother choice of words. “This is a thoughtful gift, Rin I’ll treasure it deeply!”

“You can also use it Big bro!” suggest Rin

“I’m planning to little brother!” explained Lucifer with a smile he then attached the chain to his military jacket and place the pocket watch into his pocket.

Rin looked at his older brother, however, he couldn’t take any longer he move forward and hug his older brother around the waist.

Lucifer slightly startled by his younger brother suddenly hug, “Rin?”

“I’m sorry big brother I couldn’t help myself!” explained Rin

“Childish behavior you seem to never grew out of that, Hmm Rin!” answer Lucifer as he awkwardly pats his younger brother’s back, he can also feel Rin’s tail around his thighs. “Rin careful where you placed your tail at!” He explained, but this is a very awkward moment his baby brother’s tail is dangerously close to his crotch. Rin actually did nail him once in the crotch once with his tail, Rin was trying to hit Egyn, However, he got in the way So basically it was an honest mistake.

Rin got his hug from is older brother he pulls back with a smile of his face, “Big Bro we should get this party started!” he suggests with a smile.

“Yes!”

The party is going well everyone is enjoying themselves, Rin watches the Soldier having fun. Rin looked over to his older brother Lucifer and he smiles when some of the Officer who flew here is shaking the Commander’s hand and even give him gifts.

Michael Gedōin who is for once actually waiting for his turn.

Rin notices that Egyn had a big smile on his face and is standing close to the main banquet doors, he watched as his second older brother turns to the main door and open it for a small group of people. 4 soldier and two hood cover people. He got curious when he watches Egyn talked to one of the hooded people, he is confused.

Rin watches in wonder and amazement as Egyn turn around and started to walked towards Lucifer, and the 2 hooded people followed him.

As soon as they got closer to Lucifer the second hooded person ran towards where Lucifer and his older brother’s higher-ranking officers are standing at and suddenly in front of Lucifer and the strange suddenly Hug Lucifer. “What The……….” Rin Answer in shock.

-with Lucifer-

Something somewhat large collided with him and Lucifer looked down to see a random person hugging him, he the person also nuzzling his chest. 

“Commander!” Yelled Homare 

Lucifer was about to push this disobedience soldier off of his body, however, he flinched when he felt something wrapping around his tail. When he looked down at his tail, his eyes widened from what he saw.

A blond tail is wrapped around his tail and he was surprised to see his own tail, subconsciously wrapping around the other blond tail.

Lucifer gently pulls down the hood the stranger is wearing on their head, his mouth gaped open. When he saw blond hair and pointed ears, “Avalon?” He Questions calmly.

“Happy birthday, daddy!”

“My princess!” Answer Lucifer as he hugs his daughter and buries his nose into his daughter’s hair. As he hugs her as well when he noticed the second hooded person stand very close to them. She released him from her hug and stood next to him, with her tail stills wrapped around her father’s tail.

The other hooded person taken off their hood and Lucifer notices it was one and only mate.

“Happy birthday, dear!” Answer Athena with a warm smile.

“Athena?”

“Happy birthday, Lucifer!” Answer Egyn with a happy smile.

“How?” Asked Lucifer in shock 

“Egyn had been begging for us to come for your birthday!” Explains Athena calmly as she walked and cups his cheek with her hand, “we got here Yesterday!” She Explains calmly not after she was done, she gently kisses Lucifer’s lips. 

“We decided we should be here for your birthday, daddy!” Answer Avalon who watches her parents kiss for the first time in years.

Lucifer at this point didn’t care that everyone in the room is watching him kiss his mate, “I’ve missed you, my love, I’ve missed Avalon as well!”

“We did too, dear!” Explains Athena

“Rinny!” Yelled Avalon excitedly 

“Abby!” Yelled Rin

Avalon let go of her father’s tail and ran to Rin, they both gave each other a big bear hug.

Both Athena and Lucifer watched them from their spots.

“My lady.”

Athena look towards Homare who bow slightly towards her, “Homare how are you today?” She Asked with a smile on her face.

“I am well my lady!” Answer Homare 

“That’s good!”

Michael Gedōin watches with very jealous rage, he knew that Egyn was up to something. He didn’t expect this, “great I lost my only chance to win lord Lucifer’s favor!” He growls angrily to himself he, spotted a servant with a tray that has wine on it. He rushes over and grabs two glasses.

Lucifer rolls his eyes at Michael Gedōin’s stupidity, eventually he’s going to transfer him to another place. He looked down when he felt an arm wrapped around his waist, Athena laid her head against his shoulder. His eyes softened at her, “this is the most perfect birthday I ever had!” He Answers as he kisses the side of Athena’s head.

Egyn smiles at his big brother but he grabbed the back of his head, “OUCH!” He yelled. He looked towards his older brother in disbelief, “Lucifer why did you hit me with your tail?” He Questions as he finally noticed that Lucifer’s tail is raised a little.

“That dear little brother was for the remarks earlier!” Explains Lucifer as he growls at Egyn.

“I was hoping you forget!” Answer Egyn as he laughs nervously and he rubs the back of his head.

~end of flashback~

Rin and Avalon spend their time training with each other in the training hall, during her and mama stay.

He sometime misses those days now he here at school as a spy, he flinches when the teacher's voice announce sometime to the class.  
“Class, today we have a new student and classmate joining us!” explained The teacher calmly

Rin didn’t care about the new student instead he kept looking out the window he’s watching a bird, he heard some of the male student talking.

“WOW, she cute!” answer the first male student

“I know!” agree the second Student

The teacher wrote her name on the chalkboard and even had said her name out loud.

At the pointed Rin finally look toward the front of the classroom and his eyes widen on who’s standing there.

“Hello, I’m Avalon Isaac nice to meet you!” answer, Avalon, as she smiles.

Everyone in the classroom yelled, “WHATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the surprise at the end


	20. making preparations

“Rin, I didn’t know you have a sister.” replies

“Yeah, well no one asked!” explained Rin as he laughed as he rubs the back of his hair.

“Avalon, were you homeschool too?” asked one the female students.

“No, I was at a private boarding school for girls in Shanghai!” explained Avalon as she played with her braid blond hair.

Rin studies his ‘sister’ he’s grateful before she came here she had hidden her tail like him, she is probably as uncomfortable as he was. He had his tail wrapped around his waist, where the tuft on the top is laying on his chest.

“Really, so why you came here?” asked one of the male Student

“My brother is here so I decide to come and keep him company!” explained Avalon

“Oh!” everyone answer

-later on after class-

“Are you going to ask me Rinny?” ask Avalon

“How?” asked Rin

“I beg!” answer Avalon

“Huh?” question a very confused Rin

“I hitch a ride to the main base and I kept begging until he gave up!” explained Avalon

“Who you kept begging Abby?” asked Rin

“The Commander-in-Chief!” answer Avalon

“Seriously?” asked Rin in disbelief

“He was surprised to see me!” answer Avalon

~flashback~

 

Avalon is in her bedroom packing a backpack filled with clothes, she is tempted to do something stupid that could end up getting her in trouble. With both her parents, but that’s a risk she willing to take. “Ok, that’s everything now let’s get going before I miss my window!” she thought to herself she put her black sweater before she left her bedroom.

She quickly rushes to the landing pad where she smiles when she saw the helicopter that is planning to head toward the main base.

Covering her head with her black hooded, She ran toward the helicopter that they are still loading the copter with supplies, she got into the other side of the helicopter and got into the back where she hid.

She remains very quiet as she felt the helicopter taking off from the ground.

She peeks out from under the seat after an hour of being to the helicopter she saw the main base in the distance, “fuck I forgot the security at the main base is stricter!” she thought to herself, when she noticed that there is more soldier here, then at the China branch. They are about 15 members on the land pad that is counted.

“Damn it.” Avalon whisper as she felt the helicopter land on the pad, after the sliding door to helicopter slammed open suddenly it causes her to flinch, however. It must have caused some type of loud noise because all the soldier had pointed their guns to the opening of the helicopter.

“WHO’S THERE!” yelled one of the team leaders.

“FUCK!!!!!” thought Avalon as she quickly reveals herself, she had her hooded over her head. “Don’t shoot I’m an ally!” she explained as she drops her bag on to the land pad, “I’m unarmed!” she claimed, As she raised her arms over her head.

“Intruder, how did you get onto the helicopter?”

“I live in the China facility branch!” Explains Avalon 

Egyn who is standing behind all the soldiers, his eyes widened when he noticed some waving behind the intruder. When he squints his eyes he saw it was a blond tail, “STOP, lower your weapons!” He Ordered 

The team leader and the other soldiers looked towards Egyn who is speed walking to the person on the helicopter when Egyn did something unexpected. They watch in fear and worried, as Egyn pick up the stranger off the helicopter, “SÍR, Don’t that’s not safe!” The team leader Explains.

“Don’t worry about that she won’t harm anyone!” Explains Egyn as he grabbed the person hand after he had placed them on the floor. He bends over and pick up the backpack, started walking pulling the strange intruder by their hand. “In fact for pulling a stunt like this, she going to get in trouble by her parents!” He Explains calmly.

The team leaders and soldiers saw when Egyn walked by, they noticed a blond tail waving behind the intruder and they all paled.

-in the hallway-

“Are you that stupid!” Answer Egyn as he pulls Avalon by her arm after he yanked off the hoodie. Revealing her blond hair and pointed ears, “I can’t believe you would actually do something like this!” He lectures angrily.

He had ordered a soldier nearby to follow them, he had also ordered him to bring handcuffs. 

“I have a reason uncle Eggie!” Explains Avalon 

“It doesn’t matter do you know the kind of danger you just put yourself in!” Answer Egyn harshly 

“Yes!” Answer Avalon quickly

They got to the room that they are heading to, Egyn gestured for the soldier to hand him the handcuffs. He chained Avalon to a pipe that is designed to hold prisoners when he was done he ordered the soldier to stay and watched his disobedience niece.

“Watch her make sure she doesn’t escape!” Explains Egyn 

“Yes, Sir!” Answer the soldier 

Egyn glared at his niece before he entered the room.

“I’m in trouble!” Explains Avalon as she looked to the soldier guarding her.

The guard didn’t say anything to her.

-in the bedroom-

Egyn enters the room, one of the soldiers announced him to everyone in the room.

“The Assistant Director lord Egyn has arrived his!” Called out one of the soldiers.

Egyn looked towards the bed and saw his older brother sit upon it with his robes on, his hair is all mess up. From what he could tell he must have woken up, “hello big brother did you have a nice nap.” He Replies in a nervous and somewhat angry voice. He looked around the room, he notices that Abraham, Gedōin, Homare, Lund, and Strom are in the room as well.

Homare who notices Egyn’s tone of voice when he is speaking out, “lord Egyn what wrong?” She Question 

“Ah, we had a little incident with the shipments from the China branch!” Explains Egyn

“WHAT!” Yelled Michael Gedōin He Just hopes the new shipment isn’t damaged, “there better not be any damages!” He Exclaims 

“No there no damages!” Explains Egyn 

“Then what happened?” Asked Homare

“We had a stowaway!” Explains Egyn 

“Huh?” 

“Lucifer, please don’t blow a lid when I bring the stowaway in here!” Explains Egyn calmly in hopes that his older brother doesn’t angry.

“Why would I get angry, Egyn?” Asked Lucifer 

Egyn sighed at his older brother’s Question when he actually sees who the stowaway is. He going to lose it, he turned to the main door and opened it. “Hey bring her in.” He Ordered loudly for everyone to hear.

-outside before Egyn came out- 

The poor soldier who is left watching over Avalon never thought in his life he would ever have an awkward moment, the girl who is trying to talk to him.

“How long you been with the organization?” Asked Avalon who is obviously trying to break the ice, she sweatdrops when she didn’t get an answer from the soldier. “Do you even speak?” She Asked

“Yes!” He Answers quietly 

“Oh, good for a second there I thought I was just talking to myself!” Exclaims Avalon sarcastically

“I shouldn’t speak if I was you!” Explains The soldier 

“You obviously don’t know who I am, do you?” Question Avalon as she just stared at the soldier.

“Should I!”

“So what your name?” asked Avalon

“................................................”

Avalon sweatdrop once more again at the awkward silence, “are we playing the silent game again?” she questions bluntly

“........................................”

“If you are not going to say anything to me I’m just going to give you a new name!” explained Avalon

The soldier sighed at her very rude demands, “It’s Maximilian!” he answers in hopes that she just leave him alone now.

“Can I called just called you Max?” asked Avalon as she playing with the hems of her sweater, “your name sound like an old rich man who is a douchebag!”

“For a prisoner, you sure talk a lot?” question, Maximilian 

“Oh, I’m not a prisoner!” explained Avalon

“Really, you hid in the helicopter!” answer Max

“Yeah, well I came here to see my dad!” explained Avalon

“Your Dad?”

“Yeah!” answer Avalon

“Who’s…………….!” before Maximilian could even finish or started his sentences, the door opens to reveal Egyn gesturing Maximilian to bring in the ‘prisoner’. He uncuffed the prisoner from the wall’s pipe, he then follows Egyn in the room. He is very nervous because he is actually stepping foot into the Commander-in-Chief’s personal bedroom.

-inside of Lucifer’s bedroom-

Lucifer watches in interest from his place in his bed, his eyes widened when he saw who had dragged into his bedroom. “Are you fucking kidding me!” He Answers as he growls out. 

Homare stared at disbelief at the person who was caught at the helicopter landing bay.

“Hi!” Answer Avalon with a nervous smile.

“She somehow got into the helicopter at the China facility branch without them knowing!” Explains Egyn as he glared at her.

Lucifer sighed now he has to get ahold of his mate, “Avalon you are grounded!” He Answers as he growled out loud.

“But, but…….dad!” Stutters Avalon 

Maximilian's eyes widened from what he had heard, he had heard that the Commander is a father to a young girl. 

When he studied the girl more, he finally noticed that she had a long blond tail, pointy ears, and he also assumed that she has fangs.

“The fact you are stupid enough to pull a stunt like this!” Answer Homare also angry at Avalon, fully giving this disobedience girl a lecture. “The Commander, your father is in poor health and you decide to do this!” She answered as she reprimanded Avalon.

“I have a reason why I’m here!” Explains Avalon 

Lucifer who is obviously very upset and furious with his young daughter, “ then, why are you here Avalon?” He Asked in a strict and harsh-toned.

“I wanted a mission!” Answer Avalon suddenly as she made a Demand to be put on a mission, “you often tell me that I need to do my part to prove my loyalty to the organization!” She Explains clearly for everyone to hear.

“You want a mission?” Asked Homare 

“Yes!”

Michael Gedōin watch silently, he is also very peeves about the bratty girl showing up. He doesn’t care that she is Lord Lucifer’s child, she obviously knows that he is staring at her.

“What are you looking at you four eyes pig!” Answer Avalon as she glared at the crazy fat doctor, she had also forgotten that her father is in the room.

“AVALON!” Yelled Lucifer suddenly which cause his daughter to flinched, his tail is showing how mad he is because it’s hitting the bed hard. “I didn’t raise you to be disrespectful to people!”

“You didn’t raise me!” Answer Avalon without even thinking, however, she regretted saying that. When she noticed the face her father is now making, “I’m so sorry daddy!” She Answers, However, she also didn’t notice Homare Todo is behind her, “OUCH!” She Exclaims as she rubs the back of her head.

“How dare you!” Growl Homare

“I’m sorry!” Answer Avalon 

“Lucifer?” Asked Egyn out of being concerned for his older brother.

“Lord Lucifer?” Question Michael Gedōin 

Avalon actually ran towards her father, before Homare could even grab her. She got onto the bed and hugged her father, “I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to say that!” She pleaded, she felt very bad for saying that. Her mother told that her father had to send them away before she was even born he did it to protect them. She flinched when she felt her father hand in her hair, “daddy?”

“I regret not being there!” Answer Lucifer suddenly as he fingers gently through her hair, “I miss my chance to watch you be born and for you to grow up!” he explained calmly his voice quiver from missing his own daughter childhood, “I hardly should call myself your father!”

“No……!” cried Avalon cursing herself for upsetting her father with his health conditioner, “You are my father!” she explained as her tail wrapped around Lucifer’s wrist to prove a point. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling daddy!”

After that had happened Lucifer allow Avalon to do her very first solo mission she actually told him, that is wanted to go where Rin and Shima are at. At first, Lucifer was reluctant to let her go to the True Cross Academy as another spy, the fact Avalon kept begging him until he gives in.

~end of flashback~

“So, I’m here waiting for order too!” answer Avalon, both her and Rin are hanging out by the fountain.

“What it the Commander going to have you do?” asked Rin

“Relay mission and information!” explained Avalon as she smiles toward her brother.

“Oh!” exclaimed Rin

“I’m also gonna be at the Cram school!” answer Avalon

“Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Avalon


	21. Yukio VS Avalon

Avalon is sitting behind Rin and of course Rin is laughing how Shima is flirting with Avalon, however, Avalon just finds him very, very annoying.

“Wow, you're cute!” claimed Shima as he sits on the desk to stared down at her.

“Gee thanks!”

Shiemi smile at the new girl in the cram classroom, “Your Rin’s younger sister?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes!” answer Avalon

“So are you staying at the dorms, Abby?” ask Bon

“No, I'm staying with Rinny at his condo!” explained Avalon

Rin was shocked to find out that Avalon is going to be staying with him at his Condo, well that is a good thing because his condo is a two bedroom home.

“They already dropped off some of my things there after they had dropped me off here!” explained Avalon.

“Oh!”

Everyone is talking to the cram student new classmate, they talked until Yukio came into the classroom.

“Hello, Class!” answer Yukio as he looked around the class and he notices a new face in the classroom, “Oh you're the new student that the headmaster told me about,” he replies

“Yes, Sir I am!” answer Avalon

“So, what your name?” asked Yukio

“Avalon Isaac, Sir!” answer Avalon

Yukio made a brief face that was caught mostly by Rin and Avalon, they both could tell that Yukio is obviously jealous. “Oh, I wasn’t aware that Mr. Isaac had a sister!”

“It’s a very interesting story!” explained Avalon

“Oh, I would love to hear it later Abby!” answer Shiemi with a smile.

“Sure!”

“Sorry, class it’s time for the lesson now!” answer Yukio who is slightly angry.

After an hour class is now over and everyone is leaving for the day, Avalon decides to confront Yukio. She told Rin to go on without her and that she will meet him at the condo.

“Mr. Okumura may I talked with you?” asked Avalon as she watches him put his lesson plans away in his briefcase.

“Sure, Ms. Isaac!” answer Yukio 

“You can drop the act, Mr. Okumura we both know the truth!” explained Avalon

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” asked Yukio

“We both know that you are Rinny younger twin brother!” answer, Avalon, when Yukio flinched her assuming is correct.

“How did you!” answer Yukio as he stared at Avalon in disbelief.

“I already knew before I came here!” explained Avalon

Yukio is reaching for his guns at is behind him on attaching to his back, “your a demon are you!” he answers as he pointed out the obvious as he glared at Avalon with so much hatred. He pulled one of his guns out and aim it at her face, “I should just kill you here right now!”

“Do you have the guts to harm me and also hurting Rinny’s feeling?” question Avalon with a smile on her face. “You do realize Rin is a demon as well or have you forgotten!”

“Rin is my brother and I’m taken him back, I don’t care he’s a demon he’s mine!” explained Yukio as he growls at Avalon.

‘You don’t own him!” explained Avalon calmly

“Same for you!” answer Yukio harshly

“We grew up together somewhat I’m more his sibling than you ever will be!” explained Avalon

Yukio face change from angry to sad he knew what she said is true, they grew up together and had formed a sibling bond with each other. He lowers his gun to the ground he also knows that he can’t hurt her or else he will make Rin very sad.

“Words hurt more than bullets does it!” answer Avalon

Yukio didn’t answer her back, he just kept his eyes trained to the ground.

“Maybe you should just come with us!” answer Avalon suddenly as she left the room she closes the classroom’s door leaving Yukio to his thought.

Yukio suddenly jerks his head toward the now closed door wondering what she meant.

-outside of the classroom-

Avalon leans against the closed classroom door, she wondering on what she did was the right thing. Well, it’s a little too late for that, “the calm before the storm!” she whispers to herself as she left to him Rin back at the Condo.

-at the condo-

Rin decided to make Sukiyaki and Homemade Tofu for dinner, he now very happy to not be staying in the condo by himself during the directional of the mission.

 

“The Commander wants us to contact him later!” answer Avalon

“Oh!”

Dinner after Rin watches Avalon as she set up something to a TV that Rin uses to watch a movie with after she was done she gesture Rin to stand next to her. As she dials a video called to the main base, both stood up straight when they saw Lucifer on the screen.

“Rin, Avalon!” answer Lucifer in a stern and authoritative voice.

“SIR!” answer both Avalon and Rin at the same time.

Lucifer nods his head, however, he started glared at the person behind the screen.

“Uh, big brother?” ask Rin

“Dad?” asked Avalon

“It’s nothing just someone getting on my nerve!” explained Lucifer

“Let me guess it’s Egyn right,” replies Rin

Lucifer just sighed, “yes he is started to get on my nerves by his constant complaining!” he explained as he glared at Egyn once more who is standing behind the screen. “However, that not in important!”

“Ok!” answer both Rin and Avalon

“Avalon,” replies Lucifer which causes his only daughter to flinches at the of his voice.

“Yes, Sir!” answer Avalon

“I got a hold of your mother!” explained Lucifer he frowns when he notices his daughter flinching again after hearing about her mother, “Your Mother and I have talked about it and she has agreed to let you stay with me after your mission is done!”

Avalon smile after she heard that, she actually does want to stay and get to know her father better. “Really daddy?” she asked with excitement and how her eyes shine brightly with happiness.

“Yes!” answer Lucifer as he smiled at his daughter, he very pleased that his only daughter is very, very happy. “I need to get to know my own daughter and this is the best plan to can come up with!” he explained calmly.

Rin smile at his surrogate baby sister, she did tell him that she kind of hurt the Commander’s feelings. When she showed up unannounced to the main The Illuminati base, “Big brother?” 

“Hmm.” hums Lucifer as he turns his attention to his baby brother. “Yes, Rin?” he questions

“So, do you want us to wait for your orders?” asked Rin

“Yes!” answer Lucifer

“Okay!” answer both Rin and Avalon

“You both are going to work together in this matter, however, there will be times when one of you will go off on your own!” explained Lucifer as he picks up a glass of water and took a sip from it, “Homare will be sending messages to you Avalon for a recruitment mission!” he explained even more as he looked toward his 3 faithful and loyal bodyguards.

“Recruitment?” asked Avalon

“Yes, there is an agent of The True Cross Order that I want you to recruit for The Illuminati!” explained Lucifer calmly.

“Who is this Exorcist who you want to recruit?” asked Avalon

This time Homare Todo answer her question, “his name is Saburota Todo!” she answers.

Both and Rin and Avalon made a face after they heard the name of the person, that the Commander wants Avalon to recruit.

“Captain is he related to you somehow?” asked Avalon

“Don’t worry about that just wait for the message I’ll be sending to your phone later on!” explained Homare in a very strict tone.

“The message will have even more information on it!” explained Lucifer this time.

“Sir, I won’t fail you!” answer Avalon as she saluted her father/Commander in respect.

“I know you won’t Avalon!” answer Lucifer careful studies his child face, he is proud of both Rin and Avalon who wanted to prove their loyalty to him and the organization and it causes. “I want to tell both of you that I am proud!” he answers.

Avalon and Rin both smile at the Commander-In-Chief, they both know it’s hard to juggle being a father, older brother, and leader on the same plate. Sometimes he intends to forget that Avalon and Rin aren’t just his soldiers, but his own family his baby brother and daughter.

“Thank you, big bro, for believing in us!” answer Rin with a warm smile on his face.

“Thank you daddy!” answer Avalon afterward.

“I have to go now, however, I will contact you later on in the week!” explained Lucifer calmly

“Yes, Sir!” answer Both Avalon and Rin

“Bye Big brother!” answer Rin

“Bye Daddy!” answer Avalon afterward

Lucifer nods his head and said his goodbyes, the screen went black to show that Lucifer had hung up the video call.

Both Avalon and Rin relax their bodies.

“Jeez!” answer Rin

“You know this Saburota Todo, I think he is related to Homare!” Explains Avalon 

“I think so too!” Answer Rin

“So, anyway do you want to make bao steamed buns?” Asked Avalon 

“Sure!” Answer Rin

Both Avalon and Rin started making the bao steamed buns, they are using the recipe that their mama had taught them.

~flashbacks~

In the China facility branch main kitchen where the chef is cooking supper for everyone in the facility, however, there are 3 people are gathering ingredients to make Bao steam buns. The 3 people being one woman and two little kids, the women are teaching the two little kids how to make steam buns.

Both kids who both are the ages of 11 to 12-year-olds they are sitting on the counter, watching the women cutting and shredding she is mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl.

“Mama?” 

“Mmmm.” hum the women as she mixed the ingredients together, she looked up to the two children on the counter and she smiles at both of them. “Yes, Rin,” she replies

“Mama, Abby bit me on my tail!”

“Nooo, I didn’t Mama.” cried Avalon

“Did too!” answer Rin

“Avalon, did you bit Rin’s tail?” asked Athena calmly

“No, Mama.”

“Baby, I know when you are lying to mommy!” explained Athena

Avalon looked very sad now, “yes mommy I bit him on his tail!” as she started to cry.

“What have I told you about biting people?” question Athena as she kneads the dough.

“Not too!” answer Avalon

“Say you're sorry to your brother!” ordered Athena

“I’m sorry Rinny,” replies Avalon

“It’s ok Abby!” answer Rin as he hugs his sister

Avalon hug Rin back Athena watch the two hug each other, she rolled the dough out into circles. “Babies, do you want to help me fill the dough with the filling?” she asked

“Yes, Mama!” answer both Avalon and Rin as they move a little closer to the bowl.

Athena is showing them how to do the pleated in the steam buns. Until they all flinch when one of the cooks yelled out.

“Commander!” answer the Head chef as he saluted to Lucifer who entered the Kitchen, however, Lucifer is not alone his most loyal and trust worth bodyguards follow behind him.

“Hello dear!” answer Athena with a smile.

“I knew I’ll find you in here!” answer Lucifer as he walked to his small family, He reaches out and caresses both Avalon and Rin’s head. He smile when Rin started to swatted his hand and when Avalon lean against it, “So what are you making?” he asked

“Daddy was making Bao buns!” answer Avalon excitedly

“Ah, my favorite!” answer Lucifer

“Big brother, do you want to help?” asked Rin with hope in his eyes.

“Will it be fine if I just watch?” asked Lucifer as he sits down on the chair next to his mate, he wrapped his tail around her waist.

“Of Course dear!” answer Athena as she handed Rin the dough, she watches in amazement on how well he does it. Well, she did hear from Egyn that Rin is teaching himself how to cook and she is quite proud of him, Avalon is good at cooking too but she teaching her to cook.

“Good job, Rinny!” praised Athena

“Thank you, mama,” replies Rin happily

“Mommy, looked!” exclaimed Avalon as she shows her mother the steam bun.

“Good job sweetheart!” praised Athena 

Lucifer watches with a smile, he suddenly jerks his head toward the head chef who places a glass of water next to him. “Ah, Thank you!” He answers as he took a sip from the glass.

“Your welcome, Commander!” exclaimed the head Chef as he bows in respect toward their leader.

“Daddy looked!” answer Avalon as she shoved the uncook bao buns in his line of vision.

“I see princess!” explained Lucifer as he looked over the bao buns, he smiles when he saw how well the plead on the bed looked. “You did a good job princess.” he praised, however, he flinched when another hand shoves uncooked bao buns into his line of vision.

“Big brother, looked at mine!” answer Rin

“I see, good job Rin!” answer Lucifer

“They are proud of their bao buns!” answer Athena as she places the buns into a wooden steamer basket, that she had line earlier with napa cabbages.

“Hmm.” hums Lucifer as he watches his daughter and brother make more, he smiles when Avalon gestures Homare to come to make some as well.

Homare, however, tried to decline when Avalon ask politely for her to help them, but when Avalon started to beg she did what she was told too. Homare is surprisingly good at making the bao buns.

“How was the Meeting dear?” asked Athena who smack Rin on the hand when he tries to hit Avalon with his tail, “don’t Rin!” she growls angrily at him.

“Sorry, mama,” replies Rin

“It’s was fine, however, Abraham and Michael got into an argument again!” explained Lucifer as he glared at the two youngest members. Which both of them flinched at the site of his glare, “are both of you causing problems?” He Asked 

“Noooo!” Answer both Rin and Avalon 

“Are you lying to me?” Question Lucifer as he growls, Both of them flinched at the sound of his growls. “Both of you knows of the consequences of your actions.”

“Yes, Sir!” Answer both Rin and Avalon 

“They are good kids most of the time!” Answer Athena as she tastes the sauce that one of the chefs offered her. “Mmm, very delicious!” 

“Thank you, my lady!” Answer the lower chef

“Supper is going to be delicious!” Explains Athena 

She could tell that all the chefs are super nervous, probably because the Commander is just sitting in the kitchen like it’s a normal thing.

Athena suddenly reaches out the grabbed the wooden spoon, that Avalon and Rin are fighting over. She smiled when Avalon crawl over to Lucifer, she opened her arms and her blond tail stretched out towards him.

“Daddy, hugs!” Pleaded Avalon 

Lucifer roll eyes at his daughter, he got to his feet and gathered his daughter in his arms. “You are getting too old for this!” He Explains as he set her on his laps after he sits back down on the chair.

“No!!!” Answer Avalon as she giggles happily 

“You are getting heavy, princess!” Explains Lucifer

Avalon just smiled and wrapped her tail around Lucifer’s forearm. 

Rin crawls forwards because he now wanted to cuddle with Lucifer. “Big brother.” He Replies as he raised his arms towards his older brother, “I wanted a hug too!”

Lucifer Groan he knew this was going to happen when one of the youngsters wanted to cuddles with him. The other wants to join in, “I only have two arms and one lap wait for your turn!” He Explains calmly.

Rin pouts sadly he really wants to cuddle too.

“Awww, Rinny come here!” answer Athena as she holds her arms out to him, she smile when Rin did he crawled over to her. She gathered him into her arms after he did, “baby did you want to cuddle as well?” she question

Rin just nods his head against her shoulder.

“Are they a little too old to cuddle?” Asked Homare Todo as she watches the scene, however, she fought a smile. “They are both almost teenagers!” She Explains even more.

“At the age, they still love to cuddles, it’s when they are teenagers they are moodier!” Explains Athena 

“So that means, when Abby is older she going to be rebellious!”

Everyone looked towards the kitchen entrance and they saw it was Egyn with Mary standing behind him, “watched out Lucifer or else you’re going to have your hands full!” He Explains with a smile

Lucifer glared at Egyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute moments


	22. Computer Crash and hacking skill

~End of flashback~

 

“We made a lot of bao steam today!” explained Avalon with a smile.

“We can freeze some of them,” suggest Rin

“Good Idea Rinny!” Exclaims Avalon 

“So what are you doing to do about Saburota Todo, we don’t even know what he looked like!” Explains Rin

“There the computer mainframe for the true cross Ordered!” Explains Avalon 

“Do they even have or used computers?” Asked Rin 

“They should!” Answer Avalon 

“So are you to try to hack into their system?” Question Rin, he knows that his sister is extremely good at hacking into computers mainframe. She was the main reason she not allowed to touch the main computers anymore, she actually hacked into Dr. Michael Gedōin’s personal computer and crashed it.

“Yeah!” Answer Avalon as she sits down on the couch, “I’m going to if they have personals file!” She Explains

Rin laughs at the memories, “Doctor four eyes pig was super upset!” He Explains with a smile.

Avalon smile when she too remembered that day as well.

~flashback back~

Rin and Avalon were watching a movie on Doctor Richard’s laptop, Doctor Richard is watching them for a while in his office. He had a bunch of children movies and games save on his laptop and Ipad, when he’s testing Avalon he let her play on them. 

The movie they are watching in ‘The Rescuers’.

“Alright, Little Princess I’m going to draw some blood from you ok sweetheart!” explained Doctor Richard

“Ok!” answer Avalon she is more interest in the movie, more than anything else in the room.

Doctor Richard gently took Avalon’s arm and gently push the shot needle into her flesh, he notices that Rin is watching him doing so. He drew about two test tubes of blood, “Ok all finish princess!” He answers as he places a small ball of unwrapped chocolate in front of her, he smiled when she picked it up and ate it. He did found the traces of the former elixir 119 in her blood vessel system, it seems that it bonded it her genetics.

He is still running a test on her, her blood cell, and even her white blood cell. 

Rin doesn’t know what Doctor Richard is doing to Avalon, so he brushes it off and went back to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Avalon started playing to the computer, Doctor Richard had his back turn to them and he never realized what was Avalon doing.

Rin watches with widening Eyes as he watches her and he is surprised that she is actually hacking into the main system for the scientist ward, he watches in awe as she clicked onto the crazy doctor Michael Gedōin named. “How?” He questions as he whispers to her.

“After watching the movie I figure out to hacked computers, without leaving a thumbprint on what computer I’m using!” explained Avalon as she looked over the files that Mr. Michael Gedōin is working on. “Oh this looked interesting!” she claimed as she opens the file. She read the file and saw that he was actually testing a new elixir on human test subjects, he first drugged them and add stuffed into the food they eat to make it more addictive where they wanted more. 

She read how the test subject became a mindless zombie with only one need to eat, “the mad scientist has been busy!” she whispered.

“Yeah, he had been working hard trying to perfect the Elixir for the Commander!” explained Rin as he whispers back to her.

“I heard about the human test subject!” answer Avalon quietly

Both Avalon and Rin flinched when doctor Richard’s cell phone started to ring.

“Hello, This is Doctor Richard!” answer Richard into the phone. “Ah, Captain!” 

“Doctor Richard, are Avalon and Rin with you!” answer Homare Todo

“Yes, they are with me and I enjoy their company!” answer Richard

“Commander, wanted to spend time with them both!” explained Homare

“Ah, I will send them up right up!” answer Richard

Avalon panic when she didn’t realize what she was doing she accidentally did something to the crazy doctor file when she got out of the main scientist system. However, she made sure that the computer is she using will never to tracked.

“Alright you two off with the both of you the Commander want you to spend time with you both!” explained Doctor Richard after he got off the phone with Captain Homare Todo, 

“Ok!” answer Both Avalon and Rin

“Now off with you and stay out of trouble little ones!” answer Richard 

Both Rin and Avalon quickly left the room probably on their way to meet the Commander.

-outside near the private garden-

One of the soldiers told Avalon and Rin where the Commander-in-Chief is at, in the private garden that the higher rank officer can enter. They both guess he wanted to go there for tea and to spend time with his baby brother and daughter, Gazebo is built in the middle of the garden. It is very beautiful with red, white rose, and vines growing around it and on it.

Both Rin and Avalon smiled on who they saw waiting for them under the beautiful gazebo, the Commander-in-Chief in sitting in a Decorative blue metal table and chair. He probably wants to be outside than being cooped inside of the building. They both enter the gazebo which caught Lucifer’s attention.

“Ah you both seem to make it in time!” answer Lucifer, he watched as Avalon walked up and stood next to him.

“Hello Daddy!” answer Avalon as she bends over and kisses his cheek

“Hello big brother!” answer Rin as he sits down in the chair across from Lucifer, he watches as Avalon did the same. “How are you today big brother?” He asked

“I feel great today!” explained Lucifer

“That good!” answer Rin with a smile

“I want to have lunch with you both!” answer Lucifer as he gestured a waiting-maid to bring the foods and tea over, “just before I go to have a meeting later!”

“Ok!” answer Rin

Lucifer wanted to get things done before they return to the main Illuminati Headquarters, they are only staying for 3 more weeks. Lucifer had summoned Avalon mostly because He wanted to get to know her better, “Your favorite foods and sweets!” he explained

“Oh YAY!” answer both Avalon and Rin as they cheered.

The maid had placed the food and other stuffed in front of them when she is finished she bow to them and quickly left them alone with each other.

“Daddy where Lund, Strom, and Homare?” ask Avalon who looked around for her father’s bodyguard.

“Don’t worry they are close by in case I need them!” explained Lucifer as he picks up the teacup and took a sip from it.

“Oh!” answer both Avalon and Rin

“I wanted to spend time with both of you alone and I can’t do that with them hovering over me!” answer Lucifer after he finishing drinking his tea.

The 3 of them are enjoying each other company, Rin and Avalon told Lucifer of their day and what they did. However, Avalon did leave out she hacked into the scientist ward’s computer system she doesn’t want to upset her father.

Lucifer enjoys his time with his baby brother and daughter, however, their peace was interrupted by a screaming Doctor Michael Gedōin who is running like a mad idiot toward them. He was intercepted by Homare Todo as soon he came closer.

“I ordered not to be interrupted by any sort of business matter!” explained Lucifer as he growls out showing his displeasure.

“Forgive me Lord Lucifer!” answer Michael Gedōin as he bows in respected, “something had happened Lord Lucifer all my hard work and data is gone!” he cried out

“WHAT!!!!!!!!” yelled Lucifer as he stood up quickly and the process knock over the chair he is sitting in, “when did it happen and how?” He questions as he growls out.

“About an hour ago!” explained Michael as he started to shake with fear.

Lucifer punch one of the gazebo’s pillars and it shattered under his raw demon strength, “I demand information right now!” he growls as he ordered out.

“I believe someone must have hacked into my personal computer!” explained Michael  
“WHAT!” growl Lucifer

“How this happened we have the most sophisticated defended and firewall system in the world!” answer Homare as she demands an answer.

Before Dr. Michael Gedōin could even answer, Athena show up with Egyn, Mary, Abraham, and Richard.

“What this I can hear Yelling when I first enter the garden!” answer Athena calmly, she notices Lucifer and she calmly walked up to him and cup his cheek. “Lucifer calm yourself!” she answers as she coaxes Lucifer to take deep calming breaths, “Now what has happened?” she questions as she looks toward Dr. Michael Gedōin for an answer. “Mr. Gedōin,” she replies calmly

Dr. Michael Gedōin flinched at the sound of Athena’s voice, “uh someone had hacked into my computer and deleted everything!” he explained

“Ah, I see!” answer Athena as she looked toward where Avalon and Rin are sitting at.

Avalon flinched at the site of her mother’s stared, her mother already knew that Avalon taught herself to hacked computers with any computers.

“This had happened before and I thought the person learn her lesson the first time she was caught!” explained Athena

“You knew already?” asked Lucifer who more than anything to punish the person who causes this.

“Yes!” answer Athena calmly

“So, Who is it?” demand Lucifer

Athena smile at Lucifer, “Avalon what did you do!”

“Nothing!” answer Avalon she didn’t look her mother indirectly in her eyes, “I didn’t do anything mommy!” she explained

“So if you didn’t do anything then why are you not directly looking me in the eyes?’ asked Athena

“I didn’t anything mommy!”

Athena calmly look from Avalon to Rin who also flinched from their mama’s eyes, “Rin?”

“We were watching a movie on doctor Richard’s laptop, and Avalon started playing with it she did something!” explained Rin

Everyone couldn’t believe what they are here, how did an 11-year-old girl figure out to hack the sophisticated defended system in the world.

“What!” answer Lucifer 

“Our daughter had taught herself to hack to any computer program in the world!” explained Athena as she walked over and gently grabbed Avalon’s arm and hoist her to her feet, “she had crashed our computer system before!” she explained calmly as she motions some guards who were standing by. “Please take Avalon to her room until her father and I figured out punishment for her!”

“Yes, madam!” answer both guards as they lead Avalon back to her room.

“Our daughter is a genius!” answer Athena as she sits down in the chair Avalon was previously sitting in.

Lucifer rubs the bridge of his nose he doesn’t know what to do either to piss the fact his own daughter did this at such a young age or should he just laughed. 

“Her thought process is amazing and extraordinary!” answer Doctor Richard

“Are you going to let her get away with it!” answer Michael Gedōin

“No she will receive the punishment that fit her crime, however, I believe we can put her skills to good use!” explained Athena

Lucifer sighed as he set his chair back in the right up positioned he sits back down on it, “ Mr. Michael Gedōin, I hope you back everything up?” he asked

“Yes, Lord Lucifer I did back everything up in a flash drive back at the main base!” explained Michael Gedōin

“Good, with my daughter it was an honest mistake but I will punish her accordingly!” explained Lucifer

Michael Gedōin was about to protest, however, he heard what the fool Doctor Richard had said earlier about Avalon. “Dr. Richard, what do you mean about Avalon’s thought process?” He question.

“Ah what I mean she fasts learning!” explained Richard quickly, however, his lacked information caught Lucifer’s ears.

“Dr. Richard is there something you are not telling us?” asked Lucifer

Dr. Richard look toward Athena for her aid she silently whispers no to him, “it nothing to worried about Commander, we decide to test her!” he explained calmly

“I feel there more that you are not telling me!” answer Lucifer

“Dear, we are just testing Avalon nothing bad and once get results we’ll let you know!” explained Athena

“You swore my love!” answer Lucifer

“I promise!” answer Athena

~end of flashback~

“How bad was your punishment Abby?” asked Rin

“I clean!” answer Avalon who suddenly punches Rin in the arm.

“Ouch!” cried Rin as he rubs the area where Avalon punch him, “what that for?” He question

“That for snitching on me!” explained Avalon angrily

“I said I was sorry!” answer Rin

“I’m lucky I just got a warning from the Commander!” explained Avalon

“So are you going to use your mad hacking still?” asked Rin

“Hell yeah you bet I am!” answer Avalon as she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avalon is being naughty and Rin had just snitched on her.


	23. Nice to Meet You

Rin had watched his ‘sister’ become super popular with some of the students both boys and girls, the female student wanted to know about her daily beauty tips.

She is also had to become envious of the other popular girls who ruled basically rule the school, for being very athletic and very smart.

“Thank you but I have to go now I’m going to eat lunch with my brother!” explained Avalon as she quickly back away from being crowned from the students.

When she saw Rin watching Her she ran toward him and grabbed his hand and dragged him to his normal favorite spot.

Rin actually wanted to ask Her about her meeting with the clown and she thought of him.

When they both got to his preferred spot they had set up their lunch, they are also sharing food with each other.

“Hey, Abby you met with the clown right?” asked Rin as he ate a piece of cut of fried chicken.

“Yeah I did!” answer Avalon

“So?” asked Rin

“He didn’t even know that he had a niece!” answer Avalon remember the face he made when she first shows up with a letter in her hands.

~flashback~

Mephisto Pheles was busy in his office waiting for his ramen to finish, his most faithful butler Belial had entered his office and follow behind him was a young girl with blond hair. “Oh dear, Belial is this the young lady you told me you are bringing right up to me?” he asked as he slurped up noodles.

“Yes, Sir!” answer Belial as he bows to his boss.

Avalon sweat drop at the site of her uncle and he does really look like a clown, “You really do look like a fucking clown!” she spoke out loudly not really caring that she is being rude.

“How rude I just happen to love this fashion!” explained Mephisto Pheles

“Whatever!” answer Avalon as she walked up and place a letter on his desk in front of him, “This is for you from my father!” she explained as she smiles when the Clown pick up the letter and started to read it, her smile widen even more on the look of the clown’s face. “Is there something wrong Uncle Samael?” she asked

“You’re Lucifer’s biological child?” asked Mephisto in shock

“Yes, so what of it!” answer Avalon calmly

“He….fe….ll….in...l….ove I can’t even believe it?” Half shuttered Mephisto as he reread his older brother Lucifer’s handwriting still couldn’t fully believe it.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that and he did tell me that you did tell him that he should enjoy on what this world could offer!” explained Avalon as she smiled, “He took your advice, you should be happy about it!”

“I should be happy for once, now he doesn’t want to kill himself and destroy this world if he does he would be killing his daughter and mate!” explained Mephisto as he smiles to his newly found niece. “So have you eaten anything uhhh forgive me what your name,” he replies calmly

“It’s Avalon you dumbass clown!” answer Avalon rudely

“How, rude I wonder if Lucifer had taught you some manner?” question Mephisto

“He did and mother as well, but you wouldn’t know that because you never kept in contact with him or even talk to him!” explained Avalon as she lied

“You are a horrible child you know that!” answer Mephisto

“So I have been told that any aren’t you going to offer me food now,” replies Avalon

Mephisto frown at his niece, however, he can’t do anything to her or else he’ll face Lucifer’s wrath. “Great!” he thought very frustratedly, he honestly thought Lucifer sent Rin and his only Daughter to torture him. He had called his younger brother up to just talked Rin would call him by his true name, or just called him a clown. “I hope you love ramen?” he asked kindly to his niece.

“Ramen!” answer Avalon she made a face as she notices the store bought Ramen her uncle is eating from, “only if it’s homemade, Uncle Samael the store brand is unhealthy from what my mother told me!” she explained calmly

“I see well you should know the one I gave you the store brand this particular one is very expensive and I don’t go by that name anymore!” explained Mephisto calmly as he held out his second store-bought ramen cup out to his niece, “what your mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her right?” he asked calmly.

“Why it’s the name that my dad give me?” asked Avalon she knew about the other name that Rin had told her, however, she does want to annoy him. “Plus your new name is dumb and stupid!” she explained with a smiled as she took the offer ramen cup from her estranged uncle. “If I get sick from this crapped you’re going to answer to my father!” she explained with a sneer.

Mephisto growl at her, however, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I prefer to be called Mephisto Pheles!” he explained calmly. 

“Whatever floats your boat!” answer Avalon who is very much bored and wanted to just leave the office to go find her brother who somewhere on the campus.

~end of flashback~

“I annoyed the hell out of him!” explained Avalon as she opens her bento box that Rin help pick out, they even found a water theme bento box that they brought to give to Egyn when they see him again. “After I left his office, he probably called The Commander and maybe started yelling at him about me!”

Rin laughs at that he is also glad that the Clown couldn’t do anything to Avalon, or else Lucifer would surely destroy him if he tries too. “We can ask him when we contacted him again!”

“Good idea, Rinny!” answer Avalon with a smile.

They eat lunch together until Yukio shows up he stood in front of them both looking down at them.

“Hello, Avalon and Rin,” replies Yukio as he smiled down to his student

“Oh, Hello Mr. Okumura!” answer Rin who finish chewing a sausage octopus.

“Hello, Mr. Okumura!” answer Avalon with a steam bun in her hand.

“May I join you both?” asked Yukio

“Sure!” answer both Avalon and Rin

“Thank you!” answer Yukio as he sits down in between of both Avalon and Rin, “Oh Rin I just finish the book you lend me!” he explained calmly and with a happy smile.

“That great do you want to borrow the other books?” asked Rin

“What you did you lend him, Rinny?” asked Avalon

“Lord of the Rings!” answer Rin

“Ah, that a good book!” answer Avalon

“So, how about it want to do you want to borrowed the second book now?” asked Rin who is looking at Yukio for his answer.

“Sure, but I left the first book at my dorm room!” explained Yukio calmly

“That’s ok we can go with you to get it!” answer Avalon suddenly

“Yeah That a good idea!” answer Rin who agree with Avalon’s plan

Yukio smile calmly and happily that Rin is coming to his Dorm room, “To warn you I’m staying at the old dorm room for the boys!” he explained Calmly

“That’s fine!” answer Both Avalon and Rin

“Ok, can we go after the cram classes?” ask Yukio

“Sure!” answer both Avalon and Rin

-after school and cram classes-

“Wow, so this is what a dorm looked like!” answer Rin

“It’s old looking!” explained Avalon

“It’s a dorm that was no longer need and so they new and better ones!” explained Yukio as he pointed to the new boys' dormitory.

“What a waste they could have remodeled this dormitory instead of building a new one!” explained Avalon as she shook her head.

“Yeah, but this old dormitory wasn’t in the regulation of the inspectors!” explained Yukio calmly

“Of course!” answer Avalon bluntly

“It’s sad though!” explained Rin 

“It is very sad waste of a perfectly good building!” Explains Avalon

Yukio didn’t say anything, instead, he leads them inside the old dorm building He told them to waited near the kitchen.

“There a familiar in the kitchen!” Answer Avalon 

“I know I can sense the familiar too!” Explains Rin

Yukio came back with the book in his hands, “here’s the book you lend me!” He Explains calmly.

“Huh, Ah Thank you I can bring the second book tomorrow!” Explains Rin with a smile.

“Were you aware you have a familiar in the dormitory kitchen!” Answer Avalon who pointed to the kitchen.

“Ah, yes I know he name is Ukobach and he’s just a kitchen spirit that cooks for me!” Explains Yukio

“So, he’s your familiar?” Asked Rin

“No, he’s Mephisto’s familiar!” Explains Yukio 

“Oh!” Answer Rin

“Do you want to meet him he makes good tea and cookies!” Answer Yukio

“Sure!” answer both Avalon and Rin with a smile

Yukio look into the kitchen and called out to the kitchen spirit, “Ukobach can you come out from hiding my friends wants to meet you!”

Rin and Avalon watch in awe as a cute little imp hopped on to the kitchen’s counter, Avalon suddenly squeal at the site of him.

“OH MY GOD HE IS SO CUTE!” yelled Avalon excitedly

“Of course only you!” groan Rin as he rolls his eyes at his little sister.

(“nice to meet you both”) squeak Ukobach which only Rin and Avalon can hear his actual voice  
“Nice to meet you!” answer Rin as he offers the kitchen spirit his hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Okobach!” answer Avalon as she bows slightly to the kitchen spirit

(“both of you are demons too?”) asked Ukobach

“Yes!” answer both Rin and Avalon

Yukio silently watches the 3 of them talking, Yukio is glad that Ukobach has someones that can actually hear his voice. Because when Ukobach speak to him all he hears is a very high pitch squeak, “uhh, Ukobach can you make some tea and your tasty gingersnap cookies?” he asked 

Ukobach looked toward Yukio and squeak at him, (“sure”) before jumping toward the stove to get to work.

“I want him!” whine Avalon as she watches as the kitchen spirit works in the kitchen, “he’s cute!”

Rin roll his eyes at his little sister again, “Only you!”

“No not true there also Ms. Homare who like cute things!” answer Avalon as she growls at Rin.

“So, anyway!” answer Yukio nervously as he pointed to a table nearby, “do you guy wanted to sit down and we can talk while Ukobach prepared the tea and cookies,” he replies

“Sure, why not!” answer Rin

“I guess!” answer Avalon

All 3 of them sit down at the table, Ukobach jumped up on the table after an hour holding a tray with 3 cups and a plate of his homemade cookies.

“Thank you!”

“Hmmm the cookies are tasty!” answer Rin with two cookies new each hand.

“You can really taste the ginger in these cookies!” answer Avalon

“Their my dad’s favorite!” explained Yukio as he sips the tea from the teacup.

“Ohhh, hey Ukobach you think you can give us the recipes?” asked Avalon hopefully.

(“sure!”) answer Ukobach he is very happy to have more people who enjoy his cooking.  
“Oh, hey Abby do you still have a steam buns leftover from Lunch?” asked Rin

“Yeah!” answer Avalon reaching for her bento box that is still in her bag, she handed Rin her bento box.

“Thanks!” answer Rin as he opens the lip of the bento box, “here Ukobach try this is our mom’s recipes!” he explained 

(“Sure!”) answer Ukobach reaching for the steam buns, he took a bite and he enjoys the favors, (“hmmmmm, so taste it just melted in your mouth!”) he exclaimed happily.

“We can give you the recipes if you want it!” explained Rin

(“sure!”) answer Ukobach

Yukio watches them swapped their recipes he smiles he didn’t care about Avalon, however, he tolerance her for his long-lost older twin brother’s sake. He looked toward his wristwatch and frown, “Sorry it’s getting late!” he explained.

“Ah, we have to call family or else one of them get worried!” explained Rin as he got up from the chair, Avalon follows his lead.

Yukio escort them to the dorm main door, “thank you for coming I’ll see you tomorrow at the Cram class!” he answers

“Your welcome!” answer Rin who smile

“Thank you for inviting us!” answer Avalon

Yukio watches both Avalon and Rin walking home, he frowns he knew that it’s going to be a long fight ahead. But he has to be prepared for it.


	24. It's Hard To Stand by and Watch

When Rin and Avalon got home they decide to call The Illuminati’s main headquarter.

“I hope the Commander isn’t upset with us for not answer his first called!” explained Rin

“He’ll get over it!” answer Avalon as she set up the video called to the main base, she stood next to Rin to wait for Lucifer’s stern face to pop up on the screen.

“Rin, Avalon were you busy earlier?” asked Lucifer in a calm voice

“Yes, forgive us if we kept you waiting Commander!” answer Rin

“We had a group study going on, forgive us Father!” answer Avalon afterward, however, she lied to the Commander.

“I see!” Answer Lucifer fully aware that his daughter is lying to him. However, he didn’t want to force them to tell him so he just let it go. “It’s fine don’t worry about it young ones!” He Explains calmly.

“Thank you big brother!” answer Rin

“How are you Daddy?” asked Avalon out of concern when she notices that her father has a bandage wrapped around his neck and there a spotted of blood on his uniform.

“I’m fine Princess!” answer Lucifer calmly

“Are you sure Daddy?” question Avalon 

“Forgive me, however, I’m at my limits my body is failing me!” explained Lucifer as he releases a defected sighed. “I do not want to worry you both!”

“Seriously I thought we had more time!” answer Rin sadly

“Daddy are you going to be fine?” asked Avalon 

“I will don’t worry baby girl!” answer Lucifer as he smiles sadly at his daughter and baby brother.

“Are you sure Daddy?” asked Avalon as she looks at her father when tears in her eyes.

“Yes, princess do not worry about me my baby girl!” explained Lucifer as he looks over both his baby brother and daughter, “you should worry more about the mission, my wellbeing is being cared for already by the best doctor we have!”

“We can’t help but worry about you big brother!” explained Rin

“It’s hard to stand by and watch you suffer daddy!” answer Avalon afterward as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “I hated it, that makes me hate it very much daddy so I can’t help it!”

“I know baby girl, I know baby!” answer Lucifer he is actually wishing that he was there to comfort the both of them, especially his only daughter who looks even more upset. “Please, don’t worry I’ll be fine please continued on with the mission I’ve assigned you both and the spy with you!” he explained as he a cough behind his hand.

“Yes, sir!” answer both Avalon and Rin.

“Thank you!” answer Lucifer as he smiles gently at his younger family members hoping that just put them both at ease. “So now that I have your attention, Avalon did you receive your mission plans for the recruitment?” he asked calmly and firmly.

“Yes, Sir I did!” answer Avalon calmly

“Good!” answer Lucifer who is very pleased with his daughter’s answer.

“I’ve found out who he is, daddy!” explained Avalon calmly

“I see, so you must have hacked into their computer main system?” asked Lucifer as he smirks calmly.

“Yes, sir I did!” answer Avalon

“Good!” answer Lucifer

“So, big brother did the clown called you and yelled at you?” asked Rin out of curiously.

“The clown, who are you talking about Rin?” asked Lucifer slightly confused on Rin random question.

“Daddy, he means Samael the king of time!” explained Avalon

“Ah, I see!” answer Lucifer as he thought back to the phone call that Samael had called him, he did actually send him his number for his cell you if his other younger brother to call him if he had any question. 

~flashback~

Lucifer is in his office calmly reading a book, he had earlier called his mate to let her know that their daughter is with Rin right now.

His cell phone started buzzing in his pocket so he reaches for it to answer it, “hello this is Lucifer!” he answers boredly and yet he did it in a calm and firm voice.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” yelled the person he hasn’t heard in a long time. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SEND TWO OF THEM TO MY BEAUTIFUL SCHOOL!”

“Samael!” answer Lucifer as he smirks 

“I don’t go by that name anymore Lucifer!” explained Mephisto Pheles calmly as he withheld a growl he has a respectable fear with his older brother Lucifer. 

“Samael, I’m calling the name I’m familiar with!” explained Lucifer as he laid his book next to him. “So why you called Little Brother?” he asked calmly, fully already knows that Avalon had cause problems for her Uncle. She has a bit of attitude problem, “I’m assuming it has to do with my daughter Avalon!” he explained as he smiles at the thought.

“Your Daughter is the most horrible, rudest, and very disrespectful person I have ever met!” explained Mephisto Pheles as he growls at the thought of meeting his young niece and to find out she the exact opposite of her father. “But I can’t believe you have a child let alone a daughter!” he explained

“I see!” answer Lucifer as he leans back into his couch as he listens to his younger brother complain about his daughter. “So she was a handful I’m also assuming correctly!” he answers as kept himself from laughing at his younger brother. “Plus you did tell me at one pointed to see what this world could offer me and I did take that advice!”

“How you deal with her Lucifer!” exclaimed Mephisto angrily

“She Respectfully toward me and her mother!” explained Lucifer as he laughs suddenly at Mephisto, he no longer couldn’t hold it in and he laughed loudly at his younger brother. He heard Samael growling at him from the other side of the phone call, “Calm yourself, little brother, if she had caused problems for you I can just talk with her about it!” he explained after he was done laughing at Samael.

~end of flashback~

“We talked and he kept cursing me out of anger and frustration!” explained Lucifer as he kept himself from laughing.

 

“Sorry daddy!” claimed Avalon feeling bad for her father.

“It’s alright my little apple I found the whole thing quite entertaining!” explained Lucifer as he covers his mouth to cover a cough, “You must have really got under his skin!” he explained even more.!”

“No, he did try to offer me crappy ramen!” answer Avalon as she stuck out her tongue when she remembers the taste of the store brand. “That was the grossest thing I have ever tasted!” she claimed 

“You too!” answer Rin

“Yes!” answer Avalon

“I see!” Answer Lucifer he is very upset at his younger brother Samael for given crappy food to his baby brother and daughter, “I have talked to him about that!”

“I did tell him he has to explain to you why he gives me and Rin crappy store brought food!” explained Avalon as she giggles.

“This doesn’t please me finding out that my brother could have got both of you sick!” answer Lucifer.

“Dad!” answer Avalon as she got her father’s attention.

“Yes, Baby girl!” answer Lucifer

“Daddy, your nose is bleeding!” explained Avalon as she looked downright scared for her father.

“Fuck, forgive me Avalon and Rin I must go now!” explained Lucifer as he quickly took a tissue out of his pocket and held it on his nose.

Rin and Avalon watch as Lucifer eyes and mouth started bleeding.

“Big brother!” answer a worried Rin.

“I’ll contact you in a couple weeks!” answer Lucifer as he ends the video called when Homare and Doctor Abraham came to his aid.

Avalon and Rin look at each other after the video call.

“He’s running out of time Rinny!” answer Avalon as she pointed out the Commander’s condition.  
“I know!” answer Rin as he sits down on the couch.

“So what you want to do now?” asked Avalon as she follows Rin and sits down next to him.

“I don’t know Abby!” answer Rin

“Do you want to cook dinner?” asked Avalon

“Yeah, Hopefully, that will keep our mind off the Commander’s condition!” explained Rin as he got up from the couch.

“Yeah, I agree on that!” answer Avalon as she follows his lead.

Both Avalon and Rin walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner, they even got their lunch for tomorrow ready.

“I wish they just find something that actually works!” answer Rin as he stirs the miso soup in the pot.

“Well there alway my blood but their testing it!” explained Avalon

“Yeah, but you did tell me if it’s a possibility it might not work!” answer Rin

“I said it’s a possibility right it could work for Him and Satan!” answer Avalon as she pointed out.

“Ok, so we have to wait and see right Abby?” asked Rin

“Yup!” answer Avalon as she got the Japanese pickles, rice, Kinpira Gobo, and a cucumbers salad. She set them gently on the table, along with chopstick and drinking glasses.

Rin walks over with two bowls filled with the miso soup, he set them also down on the table He is grilling Saba fish. He picks up the rice bowl and fills it with the white rice. “I thought He was doing so well too!” he answers calmly.

“Yeah, me too but we both know that’s he is very stubborn!” explained Avalon as she sits down at the dinner table.

“Well that’s why he’s the Commander!” answer Rin as he also sits down at the table.

Avalon laugh at Rin’s honest answer, “Hey Rin?” called Avalon as she got Rin’s attention

“Yeah, Abby!” answer Rin as he put down the chopstick that is holding a couple of Rice and fish.

“Are you looking forward to meeting Satan?” asked Avalon

“Yeah…….I guess He’s my father and your Grandfather!” explained Rin as he thought about what Avalon had said to him, “I guess I also do want a father/son relationship with him, however, but I always thought that the Commander is more my father to me because he actually raise me!” he explained Sadly.

“So you’re more torn on the matter?” asked Avalon as she calmly studied her surrogate brother, “I can see why too!”

“Huh?” question Rin

“You got to be more with the Commander than I did!” explained Avalon sadly when she thought back to the Past, “to protected us he had sent Mama and me away and I was still inside her belly!”

“He had no choice you know that right Abby!” answer Rin quickly when he noticed that she is started to cry. “He never wanted too, but he had no choice!”

“I got to form a bond with him more than I ever did!” answer Avalon

“Hey looked at this Abby, Mama is allowing to stay with us more so you can actually be with the Commander!” explained Rin as he tries to make Avalon feel better about the whole situation.

“Yeah, Your right!” answer Avalon feeling a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much going on in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone out wants to help me out I would love a beta reader just message me below in the comments box


End file.
